Como por arte de Magia
by Caliope Nox
Summary: Casi puedo imaginar su vida Ron, ella tendrá hijos rubios y de ojos grises y seguramente brillantes. Casi puedo imaginarlos discutir sobre los nombres... Malfoy seguramente querrá continuar la tradición de los Black y nombrar a sus hijos con nombres de estrellas y Mione querrá algo Muggle lo que horrorizara a Narsissa. Pero aun asi imagino a Mione completamente feliz...
1. Chapter 1

.

.

*_Yo __**no **__soy JK Rowling. __**No **__soy dueña de nada de lo extraído de los libros de Harry Potter y __**No **__gano nada monetariamente por escribir esto_

.

.

Como por arte de Magia

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Definitivamente no entiendo como es que te llaman la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación Granger…

Lo ultimo que esperaba Hermione en esos momentos era tener compañía, se creía sola en la sala común durante al menos un par de horas mas. Después de todo supuestamente Malfoy estaba con Snape y solía demorar largos periodos de tiempo en el despacho del profesor.

-Malfoy honestamente no quiero discutir… por hoy solo déjame tranquila.

Aun no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. La leona de Gryffindor, el cerebro del trío de oro y la chica cuya mente ágil y sus buenas ideas había llevado a la caída definitiva del mago tenebroso más temido de todos los tiempos. Esa chica fuerte acurrucada en un sofá llorando desgarradoramente.

-Granger, eres idiota.

Lo sabía, ella sabia que era una idiota por llorar de esa manera por un maldito idiota que no merecía sus lágrimas, pero dolía. Vaya si dolía saber que su supuesto novio no era capaz de mantener los pantalones en su sitio y tener a esa serpiente recordándole lo idiota que era dolía aun más.

-Malfoy, yo creo que eres una maldita serpiente narcisista y no me ves diciéndotelo a cada minuto.

Casi sonrío al verla levantarse y mirarlo luego de su mordaz respuesta, pero tenia que admitir que ver en ese patético estado a la chica era molesto. Los ojos hinchados, la nariz enrojecida y las mejillas manchadas de lágrimas. Era completamente antinatural ver a esa chica de esa manera y más aun sabiendo la causa.

-Eres idiota por que en lugar de estar aquí llorando como una banshee deberías demostrarle a Weasel que te importa un carajo lo que te hizo.

Sonrío al ver la cara de estupefacción de Granger. Era obvio que jamás imagino que alguien se enteraría de la pequeña aventura de Weasel y Brown en la vieja aula abandonada del cuarto piso, pero él aun era el príncipe de Slytherin a pesar de todo y tenía sus medios para enterarse de las cosas.

-Malfoy… ¿Cómo demonios sabes que Ronald me hizo algo? Y mas importante aun ¿Desde cuando te importa lo que me pase?

Lo miro sonreír y sintió un escalofrío, era esa sonrisita de suficiencia que solo sabe esbozar aquel que sabe algo que tu no y piensa aprovecharlo. Se estremeció un poco al ver la diversión brillando en el fondo de sus ojos grises y espero la tanda de burlas que soltaría el rubio de un minuto a otro, al menos no escucharía las palabras _sangre sucia _pues luego de que la guerra acabara al menos Malfoy había dejado de insultarla por su estatus de sangre.

-Compartimos esta torre e incluso tú no mereces salir con un perdedor como Weasel, si necesitas mas razones estas en _nuestra_ sala común llorando, eso me da dolor de cabeza.

Lo vio suspirar mientras respondía antes de dejarse caer pesadamente en el sofá color verde botella frente a ella masajeando sus sienes como si de verdad su cabeza doliera, tenia que reconocer que al menos ya no estaba llorando, Malfoy era excelente para lograr que se enfadara al punto de olvidarse de todo solo con unos cuantos comentarios.

-Lo siento Malfoy intentare llorar en silencio por que el bastardo de mi exnovio estaba metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta a una… una…

-¿Perra rubia?

-Si, metiéndole la lengua a una perra rubia, a una zorra que conoce la cama de más de la mitad del colegio en lugar de pasar conmigo mi cumpleaños.

No podía creer que la pequeña chica recatada fuera poseedora de esa lengua venenosa, pero al mismo tiempo no le sorprendía tanto, ella era la chica que le rompió la nariz en tercer año y que lo insulto ingeniosamente más de una vez.

-Vamos Granger, es el mejor regalo del mundo. Librarte de un perdedor pelirrojo pobretón.

-Ojala solo fuera eso…

Era bueno verla despotricar insultos a alguien que no fuera él para variar un poco pero ver su expresión de ira volver a transformarse en el vivo retrato de la desilusión lo obligo a fruncir el seño al comprender que era lo que estaba tan mal y casi deseo ir a patear el culo de san Potter hasta que su cerebro de Troll recordara que el 19 de septiembre era el cumpleaños de la chica pero él era Draco Malfoy después de todo y tenia otras formas de torturar personas sin mancharse las manos.

-¿Qué es entonces? ¿Tus perfectos amigos olvidaron que día tan especial es hoy?

-No, estoy segura que ellos saben perfectamente que hoy es 19 de septiembre, solo olvidaron que se celebra el día de hoy...

Solo era su cumpleaños, no era el gran evento o eso quería pensar. Suspiro resignada al recordar como los chicos podían memorizar largas estadísticas de Quidditch e incluso las fechas de los partidos pero no su cumpleaños.

-¿No vas a disculparlos diciendo que seguramente es debido al estrés de la post guerra?

Miro los ojos de su compañero, desde que a ella y Malfoy los habían nombrado premios anuales su enemistad se había ido enfriando poco a poco, los primeros días habían sido el infierno pero luego habían comprendido que si querían sobrevivir a la sobrecarga de trabajo debían trabajar juntos.

-No, no es como si fuera importante de todas maneras…

No habían hablado de ello pero ambos habían tratado de no molestar al otro demasiado y hacer cada uno la parte de su trabajo a cabalidad, y eso gracias a las barbas desgreñadas de Merlín estaba funcionando.

-Es un día especial Granger si no lo fuera no estarías así, es tu cumpleaños y deberías celebrarlo.

-Supongo entonces que tú te ofreces voluntario para celebrar conmigo…

Lo miro estirarse en el sofá mientras tomaba un libro que ella misma había dejado allí horas atrás antes de ir a buscar a su _ex novio _y encontrarlo muy ocupado con la cara casi soldada a la de esa estupida rubia resbalosa y comenzar a ojearlo mientras la miraba de reojo como si estuviera realmente considerando celebrar con ella.

-¿Por qué no? Hoy me siento magnánimo y te daré el mejor regalo de tu vida, un buen cambio de imagen para que a Weasel se le retuerzan las pelotas.

Miro boquiabierta como se levantaba del sofá sacudiéndose la tunica negra y alisando las arrugas imaginarias de la prenda mientras la miraba fijamente esperando que ella también se levantara.

-¿Es una broma?

-No, considéralo mi obra benéfica del año.

Extendió su mano a su melenuda compañera y espero pacientemente a que se repusiera del shock, estaba seguro de que al final aceptaría. Después de todo nadie quiere pasar su cumpleaños solo y menos aun luego de ver a su novio follando con una rubia en una sala abandonada en lugar de siquiera decirle un patético _felicidades, _porquedudaba que la situación económica del pobretón diera para mas.

-Venga vamos a Hogsmeade, debe haber un buen lugar donde cambiar esos horribles trapos por algo mas decente.

Abrió los ojos al sentir como el rubio la tomaba de la mano y la comenzaba a arrastrarla hacia la salida mientras murmuraba algo de que su ropa parecía salida del armario de la profesora McGonagall.

-Malfoy ¿Estas demente?

Intento soltarse de su agarre pero los largos dedos del chico aferraron con un poco mas de fuerza su muñeca mientras salía de las habitaciones de premios anuales hasta el pasillo del séptimo piso donde estaba su torre arrastrándola sin piedad alguna pese a sus esfuerzos por que la soltara.

-No, deja de quejarte y camina Granger tenemos mucho que comprar.

-Jamás y es mi ultima palabra.

Intento liberarse de nuevo y por un segundo consiguió que soltara su muñeca para que antes de que lograra escaparse del huron rubio el la tomara de la mano y enlazara sus dedos con los de ella logrando que la sensación de su piel fría contra la suya la congelara logrando que un sonriente rubio la arrastrara mas fácilmente pese a sus palabras.

.

.

.

.

-¿Por qué demonios termine aquí?

Hermione miro su reflejo en el espejo con resignación, ni siquiera se entero en que momento Malfoy la había arrastrado hasta el salón de belleza mas grande del pequeño pueblo, lo ultimo que recordaba era estar discutiendo sobre visitar al estilista de su madre en Paris y luego de negarse se encontró sentada en ese lugar.

-Por que tu te negaste rotundamente a ir con la estilista de mi madre...

Con la capa negra sobre los hombros y pecho mientras una bruja de cabello rubio la miraba evaluando su rostro y cabello con rostro horrorizado al ver las puntas abiertas y el aspecto opaco que tenia.

-No seas obtuso Malfoy...

-Lo siento Granger pero es parte de mi encanto…

Le sonrío con su mejor expresión de inocencia al verla temblar de ira contenida mientras la estilista murmuraba una y otra vez sobre la _aberración, _el _crimen contra el estilo y el buen gusto _que era salir a la calle con un cabello como ese.

-¿Encanto? Claro, eres tan encantador como una serpiente.

Suspiro resignada al ver a la mujer sonreír como si hubiera decidido por fin como solucionar ese _crimen contra el estilo _como lo había llamado hacia apenas unos segundos.

-Soy un Slytherin querida, ahora calla y deja que esta encantadora mujer haga algo con esta masa de_ cabello _antes de que cobre vida y _nos devore._

-Eres un idiota.

Hermione solo puso sonreír luego de insultarlo ante el tono de falso horror del chico mientras usaba su varita para tocar un mechón de cabello especialmente crespo.

-No.

Draco mantenía su mejor expresión estoica intentando no reírse al ver a Hermione tocando su rostro en un intento de convencerse a si misma que la mujer de perfectos rizos castaños era ella.

-Granger definitivamente esa eres tú.

La vio negar con la cabeza mientras pasaba sus dedos entre su cabello completamente incrédula. La estilista sonreía completamente orgullosa de haber logrado semejante maravilla no solo en su pelo sino también en el maquillaje.

-Imposible… yo no me veo así.

La mujer en el espejo no podía ser ella, Hermione se miraba incrédula y luego miraba a Draco exigiéndole respuestas. Tenia que ser un espejo encantado o algo por el estilo. Veía sus rizos cayendo en tirabuzones perfectos y brillantes, su rostro se veía como si no llevara maquillaje pero al mismo tiempo ella notaba la diferencia, era sutil pero allí estaba ayudando a resaltar lo mejor de sus facciones y ocultando sus imperfecciones.

-Ahora lo haces, no es tan diferente Granger, solo domaron un poco tus rizos y usaron algo de maquillaje.

Tenía que admitirlo, ella era bastante bonita. No era una belleza espectacular pero resultaba interesante de manera única, enarco una de sus perfectas cejas rubias al verla mirándolo fijamente a través del espejo.

-¿Malfoy?

-Que pasa.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

Nadie, nunca nadie había hecho algo así por ella. Obviamente era una chica y como a todas le preocupaba su apariencia pero de alguna manera todo mundo pensaba que ella vivía solo para estudiar o ayudar a Harry Potter sin preguntarse lo que ella deseaba.

Había pasado meses en una tienda con sus amigos y su apariencia había pasado a ser lo menos importante para ella. Apenas tenia tiempo de dormir y comer mucho menos para pensar en que su cabello necesitaba algún cuidado extra.

Incluso cuando había vuelto a la normalidad no se había preocupado por su pelo, por el maquillaje o por la ropa por que había intentado superar las pesadillas y la ausencia de sus padres.

-Honestamente Granger lo ago por varios motivos, joder a Weasel es uno, que dejes de llorar es otro, como ya dije me causa dolor de cabeza y por ultimo podrías tomarlo como una ofrenda de paz.

La estilista se había marchado cuando noto que el tono jovial de ambos se tornaba mas serio dejándolos hablar en privado. Hermione se levanto de la silla y lo miro a los ojos pero manteniendo su distancia del chico.

-¿Ser amigos?

No, no aspiraba a tanto. Quería al menos continuar con esa cordialidad que habían mantenido durante el día. Después de todo no quería visitar a Madame P. mas de lo necesario para entregarle las nuevas pociones.

-Ser civilizados seria bueno, no quiero volver a la enfermería…

-Exageras Malfoy, fue un simple hechizo de cosquillas.

Hermione se sonrojo al verlo tocar su brazo derecho distraídamente y la culpa volvió a carcomerla aun que intento disimularlo.

-Que me lanzaste cuando estaba bajando las escaleras, de las que caí y me fracture el brazo en tres sitios distintos.

-No fue para tanto…

Él solo sonrío mientras le ofrecía su brazo dándole a entender que estaba perdonada y ella con una sonrisa tímida lo tomo. Se sonrojo al no estar acostumbrada a ser tratada con semejante caballerosidad pero aun así se sintió feliz de experimentar ser tratada como una dama y no solo como un miembro mas del trío de oro.

-Vamos, si no encontramos nada en "Tiros Largos" tendremos que ir al callejón Diagon.

.

.

.

.

_No tengo ni la mas remota idea de adonde voy con esta historia, simplemente estaba sentada escribiendo para otro proyecto cuando me di cuenta de que en lugar de el capitulo de ese fanfic estaba escribiendo el dialogo de una historia nueva. _

_Decidí publicarla de todas maneras pues mi musa es caprichosa y es mejor aprovechar el momento en que decide trabajar. Estaré esperando sus comentarios y veremos juntas a donde vamos con este proyecto que seguramente será más o menos de la misma longitud del anterior. _

_Sobre Snape… bueno no tengo corazón como para dejarlo muerto y aprovechando que esto es fanfiction digamos que en la batalla alguien lo salvo cuando estaba por morir al igual que alguien aparto a Fred de la maldición acecina por que no pienso dejar al adorable gemelo morir tampoco. _

_Me despido con cariño… _

_**Nox**_


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

*_Yo **no **soy JK Rowling. **No **soy dueña de nada de lo extraído de los libros de Harry Potter y **No **gano nada monetariamente por escribir esto_

.

.

Como por arte de Magia

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jamás se había enterado de que en el pequeño pueblito de Hogsmeade hubiera tantas tiendas de ropa y menos aun que ese huron rubio supiera tanto de ropa de ambos mundos pero lo cierto era que habían recorrido mas tiendas de las que soñó alguna vez que podían estar allí y cargando con mas bolsas de las que podía contar, aun que afortunadamente eran magos y Malfoy las había reducido para que entraran en una sola.

-Malfoy estoy cansada, llevamos horas comprando ropa ridícula…

Una vez que había salido de los probadores de la última tienda y de que una nueva pila de ropa estuviera en las manos de una sonriente dependienta vio al rubio sentado en un pequeño pero cómodo sofá mirándola atentamente del cabello hasta los pies donde detuvo su mirada con el seño fruncido.

-Granger por favor deja de quejarte, ahora vamos por unos zapatos que no parezcan el armario de la madre de Weasel y podremos volver al castillo.

No estaba mal, Granger peinada y maquillada se veía bastante bien. Los zapatos de abuela arruinaban la imagen pero no era nada que una visita a una zapatería no arreglara. Sonrío al imaginar la cara de Weasel al ver a Granger y darse cuenta de que entre la rata de biblioteca y la zorra de Gryffindor había un abismo de diferencia y él había elegido a la equivocada.

-¿Zapatos?

Tal vez si no hubiera estado tan ocupado imaginando a Weasel con su cara de retrazado mental intentando comprender que esa chica castaña de piernas de infarto y rostro de ángel era la misma chica que el cambio por una rubia de lo mas común y sin nada en especial entonces habría notado el brillo extasiado de Hermione al escuchar la palabra _zapatos _y tal vez lo habría pensado dos veces antes de arrastrarla a la sección de zapatería de la tienda_. _

-¡Diablos Granger ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tienes un fetiche con los zapatos?

Draco miraba desconcertado a la chica apática que él había arrastrado por la tienda colocando ropa en sus manos y obligándola a probársela correr de un lado a otro sonriente mientras tomaba diferentes modelos de zapatos sin contener su alegría.

-No tengo ningún fetiche, solo que hay tantos y tan bonitos.

Hermione amaba los zapatos, le encantaban pero siempre había estado tan ocupada con sus estudios, con los planes para vencer a Voldemort y cuidar a Harry y Ronald que nunca pudo ir de compras y mucho menos usar zapatos como los hermosos zapatos de tacón alto color plata con encaje un forro de encaje negro que sostenía en esos momentos.

-Bien, cuando la señorita termine de elegir cargue todo a la cámara Malfoy en Gringotts

Le ordeno el rubio a la joven dependienta que al escuchar el apellido Malfoy no pensó en su participación en la guerra si no en su cuenta en Gringotts y en la maravilla de comisión que se llevaría por esa venta.

-Malfoy puedo pagar por mis propias compras no soy…

No es que su cámara en Gringotts rivalizara con la del rubio pero el ministerio le había dado una buena recompensa luego de la guerra y podía comprarse ella misma todo eso sin problemas.

-¿Una pobretona como Weasel?

-Si… digo Malfoy deja tranquilos a los Weasley, que Ronald sea un idiota no significa que su familia lo sea también.

El rubio la ignoro y tomo las nuevas adquisiciones de la castaña para hechizarlas y cargar la bolsa mientras ella terminaba de calzarse unos zapatos a juego con su ropa.

-Granger, cállate y vámonos de aquí.

Ella lo siguió sonriente, estaba conciente de que como dicen los muggles _aun que la mona se vista de seda… mona se queda. _Pero ella se sentía bien, femenina y elegante a la par de hermosa. Sabía que no se veía como la zorra de Lavender y agradecía al sentido del estilo del rubio por ello.

-¿Me veo muy diferente?

Al pasar por un aparador Hermione se detuvo al ver su reflejo, Malfoy con su tunica negra y su porte elegante no era algo nuevo, había que admitir que el Huron era un chico de modales refinados a pesar de su lengua viperina lo que resultaba desconocido era la chica colgada de su brazo.

-No, eres la misma sabelotodo repelente, solo que peinada.

Sonrío al verse a si misma en el espejo, desde sus nuevos botines de tacón en color negro, el pantalón entallado también negro hasta el abrigo color gris con botones en plata, pero lo que mas le gustaba era su cabello agitado por el viento.

-Huron idiota ¿A donde vamos?

Lo golpeo en el hombro ligeramente para luego continuar caminando por las pacificas calles del pueblecito, los otros estudiantes debían estar en Zonko o Honeydukes en esos momentos lo que evitaba miradas curiosas al verlos tan _amistosos. _

-Las tres escobas, tengo hambre pero si prefieres volver ya al castillo y molestar a los elfos para que nos preparen comida…

-No, los elfos ya trabajan demasiado.

No necesitaba ver la cara de ella para imaginar la mueca de molestia ante la sola idea de molestar a los elfos para que les prepararan algo de comer y estaba a punto de burlarse de sus aires de mártir y defensora de las causas perdidas cuando algo choco violentamente contra su hombro derecho interrumpiéndolo.

.

.

.

.

Había recorrido ya casi todo el pueblo buscando a Hermione sin éxito, aun no entendía por que no se había reunido con ellos en las tres escobas como hacia siempre, sabia que no se lo habían pedido pero aun así no creía necesario hacerlo.

Cuando había salidas especiales a Hogsmeade era una tradición reunirse a beber cerveza de mantequilla mientras charlaban un rato todos juntos pero ese día Hermione no se había reunido con ellos como siempre y no entendía por que, estaba a punto de volver al castillo cuando choco con alguien.

-¡Weasel mira por donde vas!… ahora tengo que tirar mi tunica nueva, la contaminaste con tu horrible aroma a colonia barata.

Pensó en disculparse pero se arrepintió al escuchar la voz del madito huron albino gritarle y decidió insultarlo y correr al castillo a sacar a rastras a Hermione de la biblioteca pero si no la encontraba entonces tal vez podría hacerle una visita a Lavender…

-Estupido huron quítate de mi camino…

Vio con rabia al rubio sacudir su tunica con desesperación como si realmente el aroma de su colonia se hubiera impregnado en la asquerosamente cara prenda, estaba pensando en algún insulto ingenioso cuando se dio cuenta de que el huron no estaba solo. Había una chica con él.

-No exageres, dudo que la colonia barata de Ronald pueda quedarse en tu tunica.

Una hermosa chica castaña de cabello en rulos perfectos y ropa cara. Una castaña cuya voz sonaba exactamente como la de su novia pero que no parecía ella en absoluto. Hermione no era tan bonita y definitivamente no tenía una figura como esa…

-¿Mione? ¿Que te paso? ¿Es un hechizo glamour o algo así?

Pero eran sus ojos marrones los que lo miran con una frialdad que jamás había experimentado antes y no supo que hacer, solo podía pensar en que ella se había hechizado para lucir así. De otra manera era imposible…

-Granger para ti Ronald…

-Pero Mione… eres mi novia ¿Por qué tengo que llamarte Granger?

…era imposible ¿Verdad? Era imposible que su novia estuviera de pie en medio de una calle de Hogsmeade colgada del brazo del huron mortifago mirándolo como si fuera excremento de hipogrifo y no su novio.

-Exnovia Ronald.

_Exnovia Ronald… _¿Qué? Miro boquiabierto a Mione sin entender… ¿Cómo que _Exnovia_? Estaba terminando con él frente al maldito huron en medio del pueblo…

-Cierra la boca Weasel estas salpicando de babas mis zapatos, y ya sabes el cuero Italiano es delicado…

-Draco… es imposible que Ronald sepa eso.

Cerro la boca en un acto reflejo y sintió su rostro calentarse de ira al ver a Hermione, a su Mione aun sujetando el brazo del huron y sonriéndole afectuosamente mientras se burlaban de él… ¡No era su maldita culpa que el huron nadara en jodido dinero a pesar de ser un maldito mortifagos y su familia que eran los buenos apenas logran subsistir!

-Es cierto Hermione, olvide que ni con los ahorros de su vida podría permitirse unos zapatos así…

-Maldito huron…

No estaba seguro que odiaba más, si ver a su Mione con el huron o que se burlaran constantemente de él por ser pobre. Odiaba las burlas y casi las había olvidado pues desde que se había convertido en el mejor amigo del más grande héroe del mundo mágico la gente lo trataba con respeto y las mujeres lo amaban.

-Vámonos Draco, tengo hambre y estoy agotada.

-Claro, ¿cenamos aquí o te llevo a conocer el nuevo restaurante en el callejón Diagon?

Quiso gritar de pura frustración al verlos ignorarlo mientras charlaban como si los siete años anteriores no hubieran deseado ver muerto al otro. Lucian tan _íntimos _y su Mione sonreía tanto que la hacia ver aun mas hermosa.

-Donde tú quieras.

-Callejón Diagon entonces, con Weasel rondando por aquí es mejor alejarnos de su colonia antes de morir intoxicados.

No tuvo tiempo de gritar o intentar detener a Mione cuando el rubio ya los había desaparecido con un movimiento de varita dejándolo solo de pie en medio del camino que poco a poco comenzaba a llenarse de ojos curiosos y murmullos consternados al ver a Hermione Granger irse con Draco Malfoy y dejar a su supuesto novio pálido cono fantasma.

.

.

.

.

_¡Hola chicas! _

_Volví pero no se acostumbren a verme todos los días, hoy tenia tiempo libre y medio capitulo escrito y dije… ¿Por qué no? _

_No se que tal les parece la historia pero honestamente espero ver comentarios y no solo alertas… sus palabras me alegran el día chicas! _

_Ahora sobre las otras parejas dejen sus pedidos y veré como complacerlas chicas solo una esta ya decidida y es Luna/Theo de ahí en fuera se aceptan sugerencias. _

_Con cariño,_

**_Nox_**


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

*_Yo **no **soy JK Rowling. **No **soy dueña de nada de lo extraído de los libros de Harry Potter y **No **gano nada monetariamente por escribir esto_

.

.

Como por arte de Magia

.

.

.

.

.

.

Era un hermoso lugar, Hermione estaba disfrutando el ambiente íntimo y elegante del restaurante y muy a pesar de si misma de la compañía. Ella no era precisamente de una familia millonaria por lo que a pesar de que tenía buenos modales no solía frecuentar lugares tan caros, estaba disfrutando ser tratada como una dama.

Los habían llevado a una mesa apartada de las miradas indiscretas, el rubio había demostrado sus modales exquisitos de nuevo al mantener la silla para que se sentara y ordenar por ella, el menú estaba en francés y ella no dominaba ese idioma.

-Puedes ser perversa _Granger_

Hermione se congelo ante el comentario y su mano se detuvo dejando el tenedor de plata con el que había pinchado un poco de carne a medio camino entre el plato y su boca.

-¿Granger?

Después de haber escuchado su complicado nombre saliendo de los labios de esa serpiente entendió que le gustaba mas cuando el lo pronunciaba, con su voz varonil y su manía de arrastrar elegantemente las palabras lograba que su nombre sonara maravilloso. No pensaba decirlo en voz alta pero al menos en la privacidad de su mente podía ser honesta.

-Me gusta más que me llames Hermione, Draco.

El le sonrío un poco al verla llevar delicadamente el tenedor a sus labios, era completamente diferente y a la vez era la misma chica de siempre. Tal vez podría lucir como una chica distinta gracias al cabello y la ropa pero en el fondo de sus ojos marrones aun podía ver la misma chispa de ingenio e inteligencia que distinguía a Hermione Granger de las demás.

-Bien Hermione, ¿Dónde tenias escondida esa actitud Slytherin?

Enarco una ceja al escucharlo decir su nombre, cuando lo decía de esa manera lograba convencerla de que sus padres no estaban tan locos al nombrarla de esa exótica manera, en esos labios viperinos sin duda alguna su nombre sonaba a poesía.

-Honestamente no lo se, creo que pasar el día con una serpiente rastrera me contagio algo… ¿Será permanente?

Bebió un sorbo de su copa de agua mientras el rubio se encogía de hombros con clara actitud de _ya eras así antes de hoy así que no me culpes _y ella sonrío. Se dio cuenta con sorpresa que ese día había estado sonriendo constantemente desde que el rubio había aparecido en su sala común.

-¿Vino tinto o blanco?

-Tinto

Siempre había tenido claro que ese chico era el único capaz de enfurecerla al punto de desear romperle uno a uno los huesos del cuerpo pero al parecer también podía hacerla sonreír con su sarcasmo y egocentrismo de marca Malfoy.

-¿Qué se sintió Hermione?

Mientras servia las copas de vino no logro evitar recordar su encuentro con esa maldita hortaliza parlante. Por suerte su tunica quedo limpia luego de un simple hechizo y ver a Grang… a Hermione actuar con tanta altivez y orgullo como una serpiente le había echo sentir algo raro.

-¿A que te refieres?

Algo parecido a la admiración por esa chica que lograba sobreponerse al engaño y la traición del hombre que amaba desde hacia tiempo y de la descuidada indiferencia a la que la sometían los que supuestamente eran sus amigos. Era ilógico que lo olvidaran cuando incluso él lo había recordado.

-A ver la cara de idiota de Weasel cuando te vio

Había sido patético. El pelirrojo la había mirado como si fuera una desconocida al principio y luego la había acusado de usar hechizos para lucir hermosa cuando la reconoció. Esbozo una sonrisa torcida al compadecer a Brown, alias la perra rubia de Gryffindor, que tendría la desgracia de tener a semejante simio retardado mental como novio, aun que claro ella se lo había buscado.

-Me sentí extraña…

Coloco la copa con suavidad en la mesa al verla sonrojarse, era obvio que le encanto sentirse poderosa y altiva frente a Weasel, claro que era mejor que la viera en ese momento cuando logro mantenerse firme y con su orgullo intacto que antes, esa misma mañana, en la sala común de premios anuales llorando como una mujer agonizante y rota.

-Te encanto Granger, te gusto ser perversa y verlo retorcerse.

-Tal vez… un poco.

Le había encantado, ver a Ronald completamente confundido y ser ella quien terminara con él le había ayudado a salvar su orgullo. Ella no quería que nadie supiera que Ronald la había engañado con esa perra rubia, no quería la lastima de nadie por que no la necesitaba.

-Tú lo sabes y yo también, te encanto ser Slytherin por un rato.

No le respondió al rubio y solo bebió un poco mas de vino, un magnifico y afrutado vino, para ocultar su sonrisa. Lo admitía, ser Slytherin era divertido y entendía por que Draco amaba molestar a Harry y Ronald, uno termina amarrándole el gustillo a eso y sin duda el pelirrojo se lo merecía, claro que no lo diría en voz alta por que no era necesario, ella lo sabía y Draco también.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Harry Potter estaba preocupado. Había pasado el día en las tres escobas con Ginny y Ron charlando animadamente hasta que Neville les había preguntado por Luna, entonces cuando el chico menciono que tal vez estaba con Hermione notaron que la castaña no estaba con ellos.

Desde entonces Ron y el habían salido a buscarla, el pelirrojo por el pueblo y el en el castillo pero no la habían encontrado, busco en los jardines, en la biblioteca y la enfermería sin encontrarla.

Al final resignado camino con rumbo a la sala de premios anuales cuando vio a una chica castaña a unos metros de él, entrecerró los ojos mirándola antes de notar que era su amiga. Estaba completamente diferente, en lugar de los viejos zapatos negros de siempre estaba usando unos negros y de tacón alto.

-Hermione… ¿Eres tu?

-Si soy yo Harry

La recorrió con la mirada de nuevo viéndola ahora de frente, con los jeans negros entallados y una blusa de color verde menta de mangas largas estaba espectacular y le costo mucho reconocerla.

-¿Qué te paso?

Hermione frunció el seño ofendida por el tono de voz del pelinegro. Ya había sido malo ver a su exnovio horas antes y que insinuara que era tan poco atractiva que tenia que usar hechizos para verse bien como para soportar ese tono de incredulidad en su supuesto amigo.

-Haces que suene como si esto fuera algo malo.

-Es diferente… te ves distinta.

Unas campanadas de alarma comenzaron a sonar en su cerebro al ver a Hermione fruncir el ceño y mirarlo con irritación.

-Harry solo es ropa nueva, fabulosos zapatos, algo de maquillaje y mi cabello peinado, sigo siendo yo.

-Pero es extraño verte así… pareces una chica.

Ella no solia lucir tan femenina y linda. Ginny era la chica delicada y hermosa mientras que Luna era dulce, inocente y soñadora y Hermione era la bruja brillante, la chica desarreglada que era casi como uno más de los chicos.

-Harry James Potter soy una chica…

-Mione… no quise decir que antes no parecieras una chica… yo solo pensaba en que nunca te habías vestido así…

A Merlín gracias no tenia su varita en la mano o ya estaría muerto, el sudor frío lo recorrió e intento inmediatamente justificar sus palabras en medio de gestos nerviosos y balbuceos pero los ojos de su amiga se volvían cada vez mas oscuros de irritación y sus dedos comenzaban a buscar su varita…

Cerro los ojos asustado esperando la maldición que le lanzaría su amiga por ser un idiota rogando que un milagro lo salvara de la furia vengativa de la castaña.

-Vaya, vaya, el niño que vivió, que enfrento a Voldemort y sus mortifagos saliendo victorioso… esta asustado de Granger.

-Cállate maldito huron.

Maldijo su suerte por que su _milagro _había resultado ser el huron albino aun que quizá era justo lo que necesitaba para que su amiga redirigiera su ira al rubio molesto que se burlaba de su mas que justificado miedo a ver a su amiga furiosa.

-Tan creativo como siempre Potter…

-¿Qué demonios quieres aquí huron?

Como odiaba ver esa sonrisa torcida en el huronesco rostro del rubio, siempre tan arrogante y orgulloso que lo sacaba de quicio y deseaba ver una repetición de ese magnifico puñetazo que la chica le dio en tercero…

-McGonagall nos espera en su oficina.

Pero el rubio lo ignoro y se coloco mirando a la castaña con expresión solemne en el rostro y los ojos brillantes con algo parecido a la diversión, lo mas probable debido a que Harry estaba tan rojo de furia como Ron en sus mejores exhibiciones de mal genio.

-¿Sabes para que?

Casi se fue de espaldas al ver a la furiosa chica recomponer su expresión a una sonrisa tranquila mientras guardaba de nuevo su varita y le respondía amablemente.

-No me lo dijo.

-Pero lo sabes.

Vio la sonrisa de Malfoy aparecer, el maldito huron era la viva imagen de la satisfacción y le dieron ganas de borrarle la cara a punta de varita pero ver a Harmione hablando con el con inusitada amabilidad y llena de sonrisas lo dejo petrificado e incapaz de moverse.

-Tengo una idea…

Hermione estaba conciente de que no había nada que Draco no lograra averiguar. Si había sabido lo del pelirrojo con Lavender cuando a ella que lo había visto le contaba que no había nadie cerca del lugar eso solo demostraba que esa serpiente era sigilosa y astuta en demasía.

-Aun no entiendo como es que te enteras de todo…

-Slytherin Hermione… no lo olvides.

Rió al verla negar con la cabeza lentamente y suspirar resignada al ver que por mucho que ahora fueran algo parecido a amigos, o al menos cordiales eso no cambiaba que era una serpiente hasta la medula del hueso.

-Bien serpiente entrometida entonces dime lo que sabes…

-Felix Felicis es suerte liquida, Weasel es un pobretón, Merlín fue un Slytherin…

-¡Draco!

Harry estaba estático, confundido de ver a Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy hablando como viejos amigos, insultandose de tal manera que pareciera mas bien que se dijeran palabras cariñosas, incluso vio a su amiga golpearlo en el brazo cuando comenzo a burlarse de ella enumerando datos al azar sin que el la maldijera o llamara _sangre sucia. _

-El baile de noche de brujas.

Sonrío satisfecha al verlo responderle con las manos en alto y la sinceridad, cosa extraña en esa serpiente traicionera, clara en su voz. Al parecer el golpe en la nariz que le diera cuando aun eran enemigos había dejado una huella profunda.

-¿Planea organizar un baile?

Se pregunto como es que la profesora había logrado convencer al director Snape de tener un baile y cuanto tiempo le tomaría organizarlo, supuso que por las fechas ya debía estar bastante adelantada en los preparativos…

-No, ella planea que tú y yo organicemos el baile.

-¡Pero si solo falta poco mas de un mes para noche de brujas! ¡No tendremos todo listo a tiempo!

Se preparo para escucharla gritar histérica al comprender sus palabras y ella no lo decepciono. Con una sonrisa se acerco a ella y tomo un mechón de su cabello perfectamente peinado entre sus dedos y recompuso su mejor expresión de seriedad absoluta mientras hablaba mirándola a los ojos.

-Vamos Granger si logramos que _eso _sobre tu cabeza se viera como cabello todo es posible.

-¡Eres un idiota Malfoy!

Harry esperaba todo, incluso una propuesta de matrimonio al ver el rostro solemne del huron pero su comentario burlón sin duda no estaba en la lista, se sintió ignorado al ver a su amiga golpearlo de nuevo y al huron sonreír para luego alejarse charlando sobre lo demente que era organizar un baile en poco mas de un mes sin recordar que él aun estaba allí de pie mirándolos en silencio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Nuevo capitulo… ¿Qué les pareció? Estaré esperando sus comentarios, espero que les gustara. _

_Atte_

**_Nox_**


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

*_Yo **no **soy JK Rowling. **No **soy dueña de nada de lo extraído de los libros de Harry Potter y **No **gano nada monetariamente por escribir esto_

.

.

Como por arte de Magia

.

.

.

.

.

.

La sala común de Gryffindor le había resultado asfixiante y luego de ser ignorado por su mejor amiga y su enemigo desde hacia siete años por lo que decidió dar un paseo antes de sentarse en el suelo de un pasillo poco transitado. Había intentado entender como es que su siempre bondadosa y amable amiga lo había tratado con semejante frialdad.

Suspiro recordando la cara de enfado de su amiga y luego su sonrisa mientras charlaba con Malfoy con la misma actitud que solía tener para con Ron y él hasta el día anterior. Era terrorífico ver como solo un poco de maquillaje y un cepillo podía hacer lucir a Mione como la clase de chicas con las que Malfoy salía usualmente.

_Bellas pero huecas… _

-¿Qué demonios le pasa a Hermione? ¿Viste como estaba vestida? Estaba en Hogsmeade con el maldito Huron riéndose mientras esa maldita serpiente me insultaba…

Fijo sus ojos verdes en su pelirrojo mejor amigo con apatía, ya era común ver a Ron gritando furioso por algo. Si el desayuno no duraba lo suficiente, si los Slytherin no deberían haber vuelto al colegio, si Mione pasaba mas tiempo estudiando que con él, en fin la lista de cosas que hacían explotar el temperamento del pelirrojo era inmensa, casi tanto como el castillo.

-Ron… ¿Qué le hiciste?

Pero sabia que él le había echo algo a su amiga, siempre era Ron quien la lastimaba con sus tonterías. Siempre era él quien la hería con sus palabras y estaba seguro, casi apostaría su varita a ello, que esta vez no era diferente.

-Nada.

-Ron…

Su respuesta inmediata y balbuceada le aclaro las cosas. Ron le había hecho algo a Mione, como siempre la había lastimado. Estaba furioso de verse entre ellos dos sintiéndose incapaz de decidir que lado tomar pero sin lograr mantenerse neutral del todo al ser arrastrado a sus problemas inevitablemente.

-Harry no hay manera de que ella supiera, tuve mucho cuidado de que no me descubriera…

¡Lo sabia!

Hermione no seria deliberadamente cruel a menos que alguien, Ron, la molestara tanto que la sacara de sus cabales. Lo peor era que no estaba sorprendido de que eso pasara, desde que sus mejores amigos se conocieron habían comenzado con el pie equivocado, Hermione con su actitud de _yo lo se todo _y Ron con sus malos modales e insultos.

-Ron… ¿Qué demonios hiciste?

Pero desde que comenzaron a salir todo era peor. Discutían por todo un segundo y al siguiente estaban perdidamente enamorados. Pero era muy obvio que se amaban y todo el mundo lo sabía y esperaba que terminaran casados y con un montón de hijos pelirrojos.

-Lavender.

-¿Te liaste con Lavender?

No fue necesario nada más. Solo con escuchar el nombre de la chica supo lo que había pasado. Ronald se había liado con Lavender, había engañado a Hermione y obviamente no había sido tan cuidadoso como profesaba por que ella lo había descubierto. Aun así quería que él lo dijera. Quería escucharlo decirlo para estar convencido.

-Si… me acosté con Lavender esta mañana.

Ni siquiera trato de contener la decepción de su mirada al ver al pelirrojo, era básicamente la peor traición para una chica, en el caso de Ron le había mentido a Hermione y se había revolcado con una chica con fama de zorra cambiando años de amistad y de relación, sin apartar sus ojos verdes acusadores vio al pelirrojo encogerse avergonzado.

-Hola Harry, Ron. ¿Saben donde esta Hermione?

Luna Lovegood tenia el don de cortar de raíz los ambientes incómodos con su voz soñadora, jamás había estado tan agradecido por ello que en ese momento por que evito que golpeara a Ron por idiota cuando llego dando saltitos hasta donde él y su idiota amigo estaban sentados en un pasillo.

-Hola Luna, Hermione esta con Malfoy en la oficina de McGonagall ¿Te podemos ayudar en algo?

Harry le sonrío a la chica rubia de pie frente a ellos, Luna siempre emitía un aura rara, tan calmada y calida que lo hacia sonreír. Quizás tenia que ver con el hecho de que la rubia excéntrica era más inteligente y sabia de lo que cualquiera podría llegar a imaginar.

-No… los regalos de cumpleaños se deben dar en persona…

-¿Cumpleaños?

Harry miro confundido a luna y el colorido paquete que llevaba en la mano, no podía ser el cumpleaños de Mione, ella se los diría y no los dejaría olvidar la fecha por que siendo su amiga sabia que eran un desastre en esas cosas.

-¿Hermione cumple años hoy?

-Si, 19 de Septiembre es el cumpleaños de Hermione y hoy es 19 de Septiembre.

Luna le sonrío a ambos chicos que continuaban pasmados en el suelo del frío pasillo antes de alejarse, tenia que encontrar a su amiga y darle su regalo. Estaba segura de que le encantaría.

-¡Ron olvidamos su cumpleaños! ¡Además… ¿La engañaste justo hoy?

-No planee nada con Lavender… _solo paso_.

Harry estaba histérico gritando en el pasillo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro sin poder creer que habían sido tan estupidos, tan idiotas y tan malos amigos con ella. Aun mas en el caso de Ron era peor por que al ser su novio no solo olvido la fecha si no además se revolcó con esa zorra justo ese día, el que _solo pasara _no era una maldita excusa para sus acciones.

-Ron tenemos que hablar con Mione.

Tenían que arreglarlo, tenían que disculparse y compensarla. Tenían que hacer algo para que los perdonara y sobre todo Ron tenía que lograr que lo escuchara y lo perdonara. El único problema era que sospechaba que en esta ocasión lograr que todo volviera a la normalidad no seria tan simple.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Luna encontró a Hermione estaba a solo dos pasillos de distancia del despacho de la profesora McGonagall discutiendo con Draco Malfoy mientras caminaban uno a lado del otro.

-Draco el verde y plata son muy Slytherin, no es justo para las otras casas.

Hermione lucia tan bonita, su cabello brillaba aun en el mal iluminado pasillo, Luna sonrío alegre al ver como todo en ella parecía diferente, un poco más segura de si misma, su postura era mas confiada.

-Hermione el rojo y oro tampoco es la mejor opción, demasiado Gryffindork.

-Hola Hermione feliz cumpleaños.

-Gracias Luna

Sonriente la rubia le entrego un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel azul con un lazo blanco, vio a su amiga sonreír y al rubio mirarla con un rostro sereno mientras rasgaba el papel con emoción.

-Lovegood

-Hola Draco Malfoy

Luna lo miro sorprendida al ver que la había saludado, se sorprendió por que incluso sus compañeros de casa la solían ignorar y el chico famoso en el colegio por su actitud arrogante la trataba con algo parecido a la amabilidad, con una sonrisa le devolvió el saludo.

-Luna es hermoso… ¿Qué es eso en el frasco?

-Algunos amuletos de protección.

Hermione miraba extasiada el collar, era una sola cadena delgada de la cual colgaban diferentes dijes. Un león rampante, un águila, un tejon y una serpiente representaban el colegio. Una varita, un frasquito lleno de cristales diminutos de colores que asemejaba a una poción y un libro miniatura muy parecido a Historia de Hogwarts eran hermosos también.

-Me encanta Luna… muchas gracias por recordar mi cumpleaños.

Luna sonreía soñadora al ver tan feliz a Hermione mientras le indicaba a señas al rubio que le colocara el collar pues las manos le temblaban de emoción, con una sonrisa torcida el chico tomo la cadena abrochándola rápidamente. Nadie podía decir que un Malfoy como él no era un caballero.

-Lo vez Granger, tu llanto de Banshee fue por nada, no eras una patética rata de biblioteca solitaria y melenuda, al menos lunática es tu amiga.

-Mira Malfoy en primer lugar es Luna no Lunática, en segundo no soy una rata de biblioteca y en tercero mi cabello jamás había estado tan asquerosamente perfecto así que no lo insultes…

A Luna hacia mucho que no le importaba ser llamada Lunática, se había acostumbrado a ser tratada como demente por ser capaz de ver cosas que los otros no. Pero cuando el chico la llamo así casi sonrío, no sonaba como un insulto a pesar de quien venia, incluso podría pensar que sonaba como una simple broma.

-Tienes razón Granger, no debería insultarlo. Podría cobrar vida e intentar devorarme…

Luna solto una risita al ver al alto y elegante rubio hacer una mueca de falso horror mientras miraba el cabello de Hermione como si de un segundo a otro fuese a convertirse el las serpientes de Medusa y saltar a morder su yugular.

-Créeme Malfoy si eso pasa lo disfrutare tanto…

-Ustedes son tan divertidos… se llevan muy bien.

La risa solo aumento al ver la sonrisa divertida de Hermione y comprender que esa era la manera en que ellos demostraban su amistad, con palabras sarcásticas que podrían sonar como los viejos insultos pero cargadas de humor y no pudo evitar hablar aun en medio de risitas.

-Luna…

-Lovegood…

-¿Qué? ¿Pelear así no es su manera de divertirse juntos?

Sonrío y comento con inocencia al ver las caras serias y de aparente molestia de ambos por sus palabras mientras los ojos grises de él y los ojos color chocolate de ella decían lo contrario, si definitivamente esa era su forma de divertirse juntos.

-¿Qué ideas tienes para el baile de noche de brujas Luna?

Continuaron caminando y Hermione decidio que Luna podría aportar ideas geniales para el baile, después de todo la rubia era una chica inteligente y divertida.

-Púrpura

-Y gris en lugar de negro.

Sonriente la chica respondió de inmediato y Hermione imagino en su mente el gran comedor, en lugar de las cuatro mesas podrían colocar mesas mas pequeñas, redondas con manteles grises y púrpuras.

-Con calderos hirvientes en el centro de las mesas…

La voz de Draco la sorprendió y a su imagen mental agrego los calderos llenos de falsas pociones de colores diferentes que llenaran el lugar de aromas deliciosos y quizá de brumas grises que le dieran un ambiente misterioso.

-Arañas encantadas tejiendo telarañas plateadas en el techo…

De nuevo era Draco quien hablaba y le pareció perfecto, en mas de un sentido. La belleza de los hilos de plata jugando con las luces y la cara de horror de cierto pelirrojo cuando las viera. Si era perfecto.

-Una banda en vivo y en lugar de túnicas de gala usar disfraces y hacer un concurso, el ganador del mejor disfraz podría tener un premio...

Sin duda eso crearía el ambiente alegre que un buen baile debía tener. Luna y Draco asintieron a la idea y continuaron caminando sin rumbo fijo intercambiando ideas hasta que la castaña se detuvo de golpe y miro a su amiga tímidamente.

-¿Luna nos ayudarías a organizar el baile? Tenemos tan poco tiempo y tanto que hacer que necesitamos ayuda…

No quería involucrarla en lo que sin duda seria un trabajo muy duro pero la necesitaban, solo ella y Draco no lograrían tenerlo todo listo a tiempo.

-Claro Hermione con gusto.

-¡Gracias eres la mejor amiga del mundo!

Luna respondió sonriente y Hermione emocionada la abrazo mientras continuaban esta vez rumbo a la sala de premios anuales para planear mejor las cosas y pensar en mas personas que pudieran ayudar.

.

.

.

.

_Lamento la demora, pero por desgracia una vieja lesión en mi muñeca derecha se agravo debido a un accidente y me tiene en jaque, me hubiera gustado publicar la semana pasada pero teclear era y aun es un asunto doloroso, claro ahora mismo yo hablo y alguien mas trascribe por que me es imposible hacerlo por mi misma, agradezcámosle a mi buena amiga Jess por su ayuda o no tendríamos capitulo en al menos un par de semanas mas cuando me permitan quitarme el vendaje y duela menos._

_Atte_

_Nox _


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

*_Yo **no **soy JK Rowling. **No **soy dueña de nada de lo extraído de los libros de Harry Potter y **No **gano nada monetariamente por escribir esto_

.

.

Como por arte de Magia

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hermione tarareaba una cancioncilla muggle alegremente con la mochila llena de libros y pergaminos, algunas muestras de telas y decoraciones estaban colgando precariamente entre sus brazos mientras caminaba en dirección a su sala común luego de pasar por la biblioteca por algunos libros de encantamientos.

-Mione… Mione espera…

-¿Qué pasa Harry?

Se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz agitada de su amigo, el chico corría hacia ella despeinado, mucho más de lo normal, con la mano derecha se aferraba el lado izquierdo del pecho aparentemente agitado luego de correr.

-¡Feliz…! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

-Gracias Harry

Acomodo lo mejor que pudo su pesada carga al ver a su amigo detenerse frente a ella y le sonrío, un día tarde pero al menos la había felicitado que era lo importante, o eso quería creer.

-Perdóname por olvidarlo tu sabes que…

Harry la miraba con sus ojos verdes llenos de arrepentimiento tras sus peculiares gafas siempre torcidas, se rascaba la nuca con una mano mientras movía los pies nerviosamente intentando disculparse sin saber que era adecuado decir y decidió ayudarlo disculpándolo sin mayores explicaciones.

-No es problema Harry, ayer fue un día fantástico, Luna me dio un precioso collar, Draco me llevo de compras…

-¿Draco? ¿Draco Malfoy?

-¿Conoces otro Draco?

Frunció el seño cuando la interrumpió, odiaba que la interrumpieran cuando hablaba. Era de muy mala educación hacerlo y aun más si era para preguntas tan tontas como esa, es decir Draco no era un nombre común ni siquiera en el mundo mágico y dudaba seriamente que conociera otro Draco que no fuera Malfoy por lo pudo evitar contestar un poco osca.

-¿Desde cuando son amigos?

-Desde que decidió que no debía pasar mi cumpleaños sola

Cambio el peso de su pierna izquierda ya cansada a la derecha y apretó con mas fuerza las muestras en sus brazos molesta ante el tono acusador en la voz de Harry, frunció mas el ceño y sus ojos se llenaron de irritación, era su amigo desde primer año pero no tenia derecho a hablarle en ese tono. Ella era libre de ser amiga de quien quisiera.

-Mione de verdad…

Harry se dio cuenta de que había dicho algo malo, muy malo al ver a su amiga mirarlo irritada y escuchar el tono dulce pero frío de su voz, era aterradora. Con su cabello perfectamente peinado y brillante, su rostro libre de maquillaje, su ropa elegante y zapatos de tacón le daba la impresión de que de un momento a otro soltaría la carga en sus brazos y le lanzaría uno de esos impactantes zapatos justo entre los ojos. Incluso dio un paso atrás rogando un milagro para que su amiga no le perforara la cabeza con uno de sus tacones rojo sangre.

-Potter. Hermione…

Maldijo entre dientes al escuchar la voz de Malfoy, en el momento oportuno de nuevo. Odiaba admitirlo pero el Huron había llegado justo a tiempo para salvarle el pellejo y mando una plegaria a Merlín o Jesús o quien fuera para que la próxima vez su _milagro _no fuera el rubio oxigenado.

-¿Qué pasa Draco?

Hermione le sonrío a Draco cuando él le quito las muestras de las manos y guardándolas en su propia mochila antes de tomar la de ella y colgarla en su hombro también, estaba agradecida de que su serpiente amiga fuera un caballero. No estaba acostumbrada a estar cerca de uno pero pensaba disfrutarlo.

-McGonagall quiere calabazas reales como parte de la decoración, esa bruja es imposible…

Hermione se estiro un poco relajando sus músculos acalambrados mientras él hablaba completamente frustrado, McGonagall no era su profesora favorita y sin duda era una pesadilla para él tener que consultar con ella los detalles del baile.

-¡Por Merlín! Entre ella y Snape que no quiere prestarnos sus calderos…

Pero no podía ser peor que el director Snape, ese hombre si que era el demonio. A pesar de no ser ya el profesor de pociones se negaba a que _sus _calderos, por que alegaba que eran delicados, fueran usados como decoración en un baile lleno de, como el los llamo, brujas y magos mas llenos de hormonas aceleradas y adrenalina que de cerebro.

Como si un caldero de latón, de cobre o peltre pudiera romperse fácilmente. Era ridículo aun que sospechaba que era a ella a quien no quería prestarle los calderos pero quizá si era Draco…

-De Snape me ocupo yo, es mi padrino y no es tan malo si sabes como hablar con él, pero tu convence a McGonagall de que las calabazas no pueden ser el tema central de la fiesta… es tan cliché.

Soltó una risita al estar de acuerdo, bien eso era un par de problemas menos. Ella estaba segura de poder lograr que la profesora se olvidara de las calabazas y no dudaba que Draco consiguiera los calderos. La comida estaba ya decidida, Luna estaba haciendo experimentos transfigurando rocas en arañas enormes y Zabini y Nott buscaban hechizos para lograr que se movieran y que dejaran telarañas a su paso.

-Mione…

-Harry… lo siento pero tengo mil cosas que hacer ¿Nos vemos luego?

Hermione miro a Harry un segundo sonriéndole al despedirse apresurada antes de salir corriendo tras Draco que ya se marchaba, ahora recordaba que debía ir a buscar el permiso escrito a la oficina del director Snape para poder ir a Londres muggle con Draco para comprar golosinas y bocadillos para el baile.

Y de nuevo el elegido, el niño que vivió se sintió ignorado. Luego de una vida bajo los reflectores no estaba acostumbrado a que no se le mirara o escuchara, por vanidoso que resultara no podía dejar de sentirse extrañamente deprimido por que la atención absoluta de su amiga había estado en el huron rubio y no en él.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La sala común de los premios anuales estaba invadida. Infestada de arañas. Luna mantenía un ritmo constante al pronunciar el hechizo y transfigurar rocas en arañas negras que Zabini encantaba para animarlas antes de colocarlas en un contenedor gigante para evitar extraviarlas.

Sentado en el suelo junto a Luna estaba Theodore Nott leyendo un libro con atención, él aun buscaba un buen hechizo que ayudara a que sus creaciones tejieran telarañas plateadas para decorar el techo y las esquinas del gran comedor la noche del baile.

Theo miraba de reojo a Luna, su sonrisa soñadora y su voz casi musical mientras parecía tararear el hechizo alegremente, suspiro cansado apartando el libro que le había resultado inútil, lo dejo junto a él en la pila de gruesos y antiguos tomos desechados antes de tomar el ultimo libro sobre la mesa.

Su última esperanza estaba en ese tomo polvoriento y amarillento. Lo abrió recorriendo el índice lentamente y pensó en la noche del baile, él quería ir con una chica agradable y divertida, hermosa e inteligente… alguien como Luna Lovegood.

-Luna Lovegood ¿Quieres ser mi pareja para el baile?

Vio la exprecion sorprendida en la chica ante su pregunta abrupta, sabia que lo había dicho de manera brusca y para nada Slytherin, es decir nada de sutilezas, de finas manipulaciones y astucia.

-¿Es una broma Theodore Nott?

Él había ido directo al grano como un Gryffindork pero no se arrepentía del todo, ver los ojos azules de Luna mirándolo con sorpresa y las mejillas sonrojadas era una vista deliciosa para un cazador como él, ya fuera como serpiente o incluso león aun que la sola idea de ser un Gryffindork le diera nauseas, le gustaba esa pequeña águila para ser su próxima presa.

-Es de mala educación responder a una pregunta con otra Luna, y no, no es una broma ¿Quieres ser mi pareja?

-Claro

La vio recomponer su expresión al mismo rostro soñador de siempre antes de responder y continuar encantando rocas. Theo sonrío, sonrío por que sabia que esa noche seria inolvidable y Luna sonrío también por que sospechaba que su vida cambiaría esa noche, aun no decidía si seria un buen cambio pero se arriesgaría a averiguarlo con ese chico de ojos dulces y sonrisa picara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_¿Que tal mis bellas lectoras? Aun estoy vendada e incapacitada pero Jess es un amor y continúa siendo mis dedos para poder escribir. Fue un capitulo corto pero por otro lado fui ligeramente mas rápida que con el anterior ¿No?_

_Atte. _

**_Nox _**

_(Y Jess)_


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

*_Yo **no **soy JK Rowling. **No **soy dueña de nada de lo extraído de los libros de Harry Potter y **No **gano nada monetariamente por escribir esto_

.

.

Como por arte de Magia

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luna y Hermione se encontraban en la sala común de premios anuales trabajando con las calabazas que colocarían discretamente en los rincones, ambas estaban sentadas en la alfombra haciendo los rostros de las calabazas de la manera muggle lo que implicaba que sus ropas, mejillas y pelo estaban llenas de relleno y semillas de calabaza.

-¿Iras con Theodore Nott al baile?

Luna miro a Hermione sonriente, le gustaba Theodore. Su sonrisa era digna de un Slytherin pero había algo en sus ojos… en esos ojos de un azul tan profundo como las aguas del lago donde su padre la llevaba de niña a buscar Nubligs de crestas rojas. Esos ojos le decían que bajo esa sonrisa confiada había un chico dulce y por primera vez Luna se sentía egoísta.

Quería ser ella quien descubriera el verdadero Theodore Nott, no al heredero de la prestigiada familia sangre pura Nott, no al Slytherin amigo de Draco Malfoy sino al chico que se dejaba entrever en las profundidades azules de sus ojos.

-Si, ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿No iras tú con Draco?

-No ¿Por qué piensas eso?

Hermione frunció el seño, no entendía por que Luna pensaba eso. Obviamente Draco y ella se llevaban mejor que nunca, discutían claro pero ninguna tenia verdadera intención de ofender al otro. Simplemente seria demasiado raro… rarísimo no insultarse.

-Pasas mucho tiempo con él

Luna se sacudió algunas semillas de su flequillo rubio antes de encogerse de hombros y continuar sacando el relleno a su calabaza con las manos.

-También con Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini y no por eso piensas que iré con alguno de ellos.

Desde que habían comenzado a organizar el baile de noche de brujas ese par de serpientes habían comenzado a ayudar. A decir verdad en un principio ellos solo habían pasado a la torre de premios anuales a buscar a Draco para que los ocultara de la furia de Astoria Greengrass a quien Blaise había dejado calva con un hechizo que estaba dirigido a Nott pero Draco de inmediato les ordeno comenzar a diseñar la iluminación y la comida.

-Theodore Nott ira conmigo y no pasas casi todo el día discutiendo con Blaise Zabini.

Luna dudaba que Blaise Zabini fuera el tipo de chico para su amiga. Blaise no era tonto, pero tenía un sentido de humor bastante oscuro por llamarlo de alguna manera. Era la clase de chico que no tiene filtros al decir las cosas y mucho menos para actuar.

Y Theodore Nott… bueno digamos que ella lo había visto primero.

-Luna, déjame entender esto. Supones que iré con Draco solo por que discuto con él.

Luna sonrío y asintió con la cabeza mientras tomaba el pequeño pero afilado chuchillo curvo y comenzaba a delinear donde ira la macabra sonrisa de su calabaza... tal vez podría hacerla con tres o cinco ojos para que fuera mas original.

-Si, seria mas cómodo ir con él, como premios anuales deben abrir el baile y Ron sufrirá un colapso al verte llegar con Draco.

-Luna… no lo había pensado así.

Hermione se rió un poco al escuchar la idea de Luna. La gente solía menospreciar la inteligencia de su amiga. Quizá por ser rubia, tal vez por su mirada soñadora o su voz distraída pero pensaban que estaba loca y por lo tanto era tonta.

-Bueno entonces invítalo antes de que otra chica lo haga, vi como Astoria Greengrass lo miraba esta mañana en el desayuno…

Pero olvidaban que Luna era una Ravenclaw y que el sombrero pocas veces comete errores. Si la había mandado a la casa de las águilas era por algo y Hermione al ver el brillo divertido de sus ojos azules al mencionarle a la menor de las Greengrass supo que no solo era lista, su querida y rubia amiga era astuta también.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Las palabras de Luna rondaban la mente de Hermione sin descanso. Ella sabia que era parte de sus obligaciones bailar con Draco al iniciar el baile pero no había pensado realmente en invitarlo a ser su pareja ni en buscar alguna para comenzar.

Desde que el colegio entero supo lo de Ron, al menos la parte en la que ella termino con él en medio del pueblo y unas cuantas sospechas y rumores de que el pelirrojo le había sido infiel, al menos ocho chicos la habían invitado a salir.

No la hacia particularmente feliz pero estaba segura que su nuevo aspecto era la causa. Tenia que admitir, no por ser vanidosa ni nada, que lucia bien. Pero le gustaba que cuando un chico hablara con ella la mirara a los ojos y no al busto.

Miro al rubio a su lado en el sofá que leía atentamente un libro de pociones. Supuso que buscaba alguna poción inofensiva y de aroma agradable para colocar en los calderos al centro de las mesas. Se pregunto si Astoria se le habría adelantado ya o si Draco se reiría si lo invitaba.

-Draco… ¿Tienes pareja para el baile?

Por un segundo quiso soltar el libro que se encontraba entre sus propias manos y cubrirse la boca pero ya era tarde y se quedo quieta. Ya lo había dicho y no había vuelta atrás, _se valiente Granger, _se dijo a su misma mientras continuaba mirando el libro y fingiendo que la respuesta no podía importarle menos.

-¿Es una propuesta Granger?

Draco oculto su sonrisa satisfecha tras su libro y la miro de reojo, si no fuera por el ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y que sus ojos estaban fijos en la misma pagina desde cinco minutos antes de que preguntara se creería su indiferencia, pero Draco era un Slytherin y el engaño era su especialidad.

-Es una simple pregunta…

Hermione cambio de pagina al darse cuenta que llevaba largos minutos en la misma y que incluso Goyle leería mas rápido que eso.

-Astoria lleva semanas mirándome suplicante pero no quiero ir con ella…

Aparto los ojos del libro sorprendida ante las palabras del chico. Astoria Greengrass era una de las chicas más bellas del colegio. Piel perfecta, porte elegante, cabello largo castaño claro y ojos verdes. Cualquier chico estaría feliz de que una chica como ella lo persiguiera pero Draco actuaba como si no le importara en absoluto.

-Entonces… ¿No tienes pareja aun?

-La tengo.

Draco bajo el libro con cuido y lo cerro lentamente respondiendo a su pregunta antes de mirar a Hermione que lo miraba sorprendida sonrojándose y tratando de ocultar su rostro entre su melena castaña.

-Oh… claro debí suponerlo a solo unos días del baile era lógico…

-Basta de balbuceos Granger iré contigo.

Amaba molestar a Hermione, dejarla sin palabras era algo que pocos lograban. Tal vez él era el único a decir verdad. Después de todo podía retarla intelectualmente y la mayor prueba era ser el premio anual de ese año pese a las circunstancias poco favorecedoras de los años anteriores.

-¿Qué?

-Dije que iré contigo. Es mas fácil molestarte si eres mi pareja.

-¿Cuándo pensabas pedírmelo?

Hermione estaba mirándolo sonrojada y boquiabierta al verlo hablar tranquilamente como comentando el clima.

-Nunca querida, tú ya estabas por invitarme. Ya que te gusta tanto ser independiente pensé en dejarte tomar la iniciativa.

Hermione sonrío, ese era un comportamiento típico de esa serpiente manipuladora pero al menos esa ocasión podría dejarlo ganar por que al final de cuentas ella quería exactamente eso, ir con el al baile.

-Bien maldita serpiente manipuladora ¿Quieres ir conmigo al baile de noche de brujas?

Draco parpadeo exageradamente como si no esperara la pregunta y se levanto del sofá con elegancia sacudiendo el polvo imaginario de su ropa antes de sonreír con la misma descarada confianza de siempre.

-Claro Granger será un honor… para ti.

-¡Malfoy!

Hermione borro la sonrisa de sus labios al escucharlo hablar con esa confianza que raya en el narcisismo tan propia del _príncipe de Slytherin _y deseo que el no hubiera salido de la sala común para poder golpearlo y no solo gritarle indignada, pero luego volvió a sonreír... Draco era así y de alguna manera le gustaba, aun que solo un poco.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Mi querida Jess se ah marchado pues debía volver a su ciudad natal y me deja escribiendo con solo una mano, en lo que soy un poco desastrosa y lenta para decir la verdad. Pero aquí esta el capitulo, espero les guste y estaré esperando sus comentarios. _

_Atte_

**_Nox_**

_(Hoy solo Nox)_


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

*_Yo **no **soy JK Rowling. **No **soy dueña de nada de lo extraído de los libros de Harry Potter y **No **gano nada monetariamente por escribir esto_

.

.

Como por arte de Magia

.

.

.

.

.

.

Le gustaba mucho sentarse bajo algún árbol en los días soleados y descansar un poco del ajetreo de ser premio anual, de ser la alumna estrella de Gryffindor, la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, la bruja más brillante de su generación y de los preparativos para él baile.

Respiro profundamente y agradeció a Draco por darle un respiro, estaba muy agradecida por esos minutos de paz donde relajarse junto a Luna quien garabateaba algo en un pergamino distraídamente mientras Draco, Blaise y Theo sometían al director Snape a una sesión de acoso y derribo para que les ayudara a preparar pociones coloridas que tuvieran aromas agradables y efectos inofensivos y divertidos.

Sonrío al pensar en el pobre director Snape, era obvio que esa tarea solo podían lograrla esas tras serpientes sin salir hechizados o peor aun expulsados. Ventajas de ser serpientes, supuso.

-Hermione… ¿Quieres ir de compras antes del baile?

Miro a Luna, no le molestaba ir de compras pero no creía que fuera necesario. Tenía un hermoso vestido verde Slytherin que Draco le había regalado, era largo y de seda con toques de encaje, el vestido era hermoso y deseaba usarlo.

Además se imaginaba perfectamente a Draco con una tunica de gala, su perfecta piel blanca y su cabello rubio desordenado mientras sonreía dejando entrever colmillos de vampiro… si, si lograba convencerlo podrían vestirse de vampiros.

-No gracias Luna, no necesito un vestido nuevo, en mi excursión de compras con Draco me regalo un vestido verde esmeralda, quiero disfrazarme de vampiresa. ¿De que te disfrazaras tú?

-De Alicia.

-¿Alicia en el país de las maravillas?

Luna la miro sonriente antes de mostrarle lo que había estado garabateando con ahínco, era un boceto del vestido de Alicia en el país de las maravillas de pie junto al sombrerero loco, el vestido era ligeramente diferente pues no era tan sencillo como el vestido azul con delantal blanco de la protagonista original, el diseño de luna tenia encajes, lazos y rosas en puntos estratégicos y el atuendo del sombrerero era bastante elegante también, claramente podía imaginar a Theo usándolo y sin duda se vería bien.

-Si, me encanto ese libro que me prestaste y Theodore accedió a vestirse como el sombrerero loco para ir a juego.

-Es genial Luna.

Hermione había aprendido desde que conoció a Luna que era una chica única.

Inteligente pero despistada, astuta a su manera y sobre todo talentosa, en ese momento descubría que además de su talento para ver lo aparentemente invisible Luna era genial dibujando y diseñando atuendos únicos, extravagantes y aun así hermosos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Respiro profundo llenado sus pulmones del maravilloso aroma de los libros viejos, de los pergaminos y la tinta que llenaba como siempre la biblioteca. Era un aroma reconfortante que la hacia sentir como en casa y le gustaba.

El silencio, la tranquilidad y el aroma la obligaban a relajarse mientras se perdía en las paginas de alguna novela o escribía algún ensayo para sus clases disfrutando de su soledad pues a sus amigos no les gustaba su santuario. Para ellos la biblioteca era peor que Azkaban y sus dementotes.

-Oye Granger recuérdame ¿Qué demonios hacemos en la biblioteca un sábado por la tarde?

Pero ese sábado no estaba sola, Malfoy estaba con ella quejándose y mirándola suplicante para marcharse a las tres escobas o al lago negro cuanto antes, claro que Hermione lo ignoraba lo mejor que podía.

-Malfoy… sabes por que estamos aquí, solo cállate y busca el hechizo.

Necesitaban encontrar varios hechizos, uno para que su piel se sintiera fría sin necesidad de estar congelándose. Otro que alargara sus colmillos y por ultimo uno mas que le diera a su piel ese tono pálido parecido al mármol que caracterizaba a los vampiros.

-Eres demasiado mandona Hermione, eso no es atractivo en una mujer.

Draco miraba fijamente a Hermione, su cabello estaba bastante desordenado por primera vez desde el 19 de septiembre, atado en una coleta descuidada que contrario a lo que pudiera pensar resultaba atractivo en ella, al tener el cabello sujeto dejaba al descubierto su cuello y resultaba una tentación irresistible no inclinarse y besarla justo en el punto donde su pulso era evidente.

-Draco… cállate y busca el hechizo.

Sacudió la cabeza alejando el pensamiento de que Hermione, mandona y todo, era una chica sexy, fijo de nuevo sus ojos en el viejo y polvoriento tomo de medimagia que estudiaba en ese momento para no seguir viendo a la chica, no confiaba en que sus estupidas hormonas no causaran estragos luego de ver bajo una nueva luz a su compañera y darse cuenta de que ella le gustaba a pesar de su mal carácter.

-Aquí esta señorita sabelotodo…

Hermione miro la pagina que le señalaba Draco impaciente y vio con sorpresa un hechizo sencillo que mantenía el calor corporal aislado por lo que la piel se sentia varios grados mas fría de lo normal.

-Genial… me muero por comenzar a trabajar en los disfraces.

-¿Vampiros? No te parece muy… ¿Muggle?

Draco contuvo una sonrisa al ver lo emocionada que estaba ella por disfrazarse de vampiros, aun pensaba que era algo tipico de los muggles que se impresionan con cualquier cosa pero también sabia que sin importar cuanto se quejara ella ya lo había decidido y nada, absolutamente nada lograba sacar una idea de su cabecita de arbusto cuando ya había entrado.

-Soy hija de muggles Malfoy

-Yo no Granger…

-Será divertido Draco, con tu piel pálida ya pareces uno… solo faltan los colmillos.

-No se como accedí a esto… a decir verdad no entiendo por que hablo contigo, si la gente me ve tanto tiempo a tu lado van a pensar que me estoy volviendo un ratón de biblioteca como tu.

Sonrío con resignación por que de antemano sabía que era una lucha perdida, desde que era amigo… Espera _¿Amigo? _De Hermione, quiso golpearse por idiota, claro que era amigo de la sabelotodo repelente o no estaría en la maldita biblioteca en un sábado y sobre todo no pasaría sus ratos libres con ella. …de Hermione había aprendido que no lograría negarle nada cuando lo miraba suplicante.

-Eres un idiota huron, tu reputación se ira por el desagüe en cuento nos vean llegar juntos al baile.

-Tal vez, pero ver la cara del pobretón y cara rajada será épico, solo por eso vale la pena.

Si hace unos años le hubieran dicho que ver a Hermione Granger morder su labio inferior le causaría tremendas reacciones a su cuerpo probablemente no lo habría creído, al menos no antes de su tercer año cuando ella lo golpeo, esa había sido sin duda una manera _impactante _de robar su atención.

-Solo cállate… mira este hechizo podría funcionar.

No podía evitar pensar en que esa noche, la del baile no estaría a la altura de su pareja. Es decir ella era bonita y no lo negaría más pero no era tampoco una belleza exótica como las chicas con las que Draco Malfoy acostumbraba salir. Mirando el libro frente a ella decidió olvidar el tema de momento y centrarse en el disfraz, pues al final de cuentas lo importante era divertirse.

-Tal vez… pero si usamos este también entonces podrían ser retractiles.

Por fin tenia todo para completar los disfraces. Sonrío ampliamente imaginando el salón decorado, las arañas negras dejando hilos de plata a su paso, la niebla de aroma cautivante provocada por los calderos hirvientes sobre las mesas. Ella deseaba que ese baile fuera inolvidable, un premio. Una recompensa, diminuta quizá, por las épocas oscuras.

-Vaya Malfoy me sorprendes…

Draco se llevo una mano al estomago inconcientemente al sentir algo extraño, una especie de calidez y cosquilleo al ver la sonrisa llena de alegría, ternura y orgullo de su leona amiga y un poco desconcertado le devolvió la sonrisa junto a una respuesta sarcástica para ocultar su extraña reacción.

-Es tu culpa Granger por subestimar mi inteligencia.

Hermione sonrío y se sonrojo inevitablemente al ver la sonrisa que adornaba los labios del rubio, por que por un segundo antes de tornarse la mueca burlona a la que estaba acostumbrada había podido ver la sonrisa real del príncipe de Slytherin, la sonrisa más bonita y honesta que Hermione había visto nunca.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Los ojos azules de Ronald Weasley estaban fijos en la chica castaña que caminaba con un libro en sus manos por uno de los poco concurridos pasillos del quinto piso, miro a ambos lados del pasillo desierto y decidió que era el mejor momento para hablar con ella sin el maldito huron platinado que desde hacia semanas parecía su sombra.

-Mione… ¿Podemos hablar?

Hermione suspiro con cansancio al ver a Ronald de pie cerca de ella, sus ojos azules la miraban suplicantes, quizá antes de su cumpleaños habría conseguido conmoverla pero ya no, ella no era la misma y no caería en las manipulaciones de un principiante luego de convivir con tres expertos en el tema, Draco, Blaise y Theodore.

-Lo siento Ronald pero estoy muy ocupada…

-Mione… por favor no te vayas, déjame explicarte.

El pelirrojo la vio tratar de alejarse y se movió lo mas rápido que pudo para sujetarla del brazo, se aferro a ella y la obligo a quedarse, ella tenia que escucharlo. Tenia que dejarlo explicarle que Lavender era solo un pasatiempo, la mujer de su vida era ella a pesar de todo.

-Suéltame Ronald me lastimas.

-Mione te amo… te juro que lo que paso con Lavender no significo nada, ella no es nada serio… fue solo un impulso, yo te amo a ti Mione…

Hermione miro enfadada al chico, la estaba lastimando tanto con sus palabras como con la firme presión que ejercía con su mano y estaba segura que el fuerte agarre en su brazo dejaría como consecuencia claros cardenales en su piel, intento alejarse pero él chico solo la apretó mas fuerte ignorando la mueca de dolor que formo el rostro de ella.

-Ronald… suéltame.

-Mione… perdóname, vamos a estar juntos tal como antes, todo será perfecto Mione, iremos al baile y prometo no pisarte mucho…

Se mordió el labio con fuerza intentando calmarse, necesitaba todo su autocontrol para no gritar, no podía sacar su varita pues por mala suerte estaba en la habitación de Draco luego de que el rubio se la confiscara la noche anterior para que dejara de transfigurar plumas en murciélagos y se fuera a dormir.

-Ronald…

-Mione yo se que me amas y sabes que te amo, solo yo podría amarte y lo sabes…

Hermione respiraba profundo pero sentía la ira creciendo en su interior con fuerza, no entendía como alguna vez amo a ese pelirrojo idiota que hablaba de Lavender como si fuera una simple muñeca inflable con la cual desahogar sus impulsos sexuales e insinuaba que nadie mas que él la amaria y por ello debia volver con él…

Cuanto anhelaba su varita… por que quizá una maldición resultara menos dolorosa que la manera muggle de alejarlo y después de todo ese idiota _había sido _su amigo, respiro profundo preguntándose si con un puñetazo seria suficiente cuando el aroma mentolado de la colonia ridículamente cara de Draco lleno sus pulmones y el sonido de sus pasos confiados llego a sus oídos.

-Weasel suéltala antes de que….

Al fin allí estaba su voz arrogante teñida de una genuina advertencia hacia Ronald, por estaba segura que él rubio podía notar claramente la furia en sus ojos y como temblaba de ira, una parte de ella se sentía profundamente aliviada de que Draco llegara, al menos él no la dejaría matar al pelirrojo, aun cuando fuera para evitar ser salpicado de sangre de comadreja.

-¡Tu no te metas maldito huron mortifago!

Y justo con ese grito, con ese insulto Hermione exploto, olvida las varitas, olvida los puños e incluso la idea de lanzarle el libro, un ligero tomo de dos mil paginas, por la cabeza por que ese idiota aferro con furia su brazo ignorándola e insultando al rubio que por primera vez estaba tratando de salvar su cuello pecoso.

-¡Suéltame maldito idiota! ¡No me vuelvas a llamar Mione odio ese maldito apodo, mis padres no pasaron horas y horas investigando nombres y me nombraron Hermione para ser llamada con diminutivos ridiculos, no soy Mione, no soy Hermy ni ninguna clase de ridiculez como esa! Soy _Hermione Granger. _

Jamás se sintió tan bien como en ese momento luego de patear al chico en la entrepierna con toda su fuerza dejándolo en el suelo convertido en una masa llorosa y dolorida.

-Cálmate Mione…

Sonrío al escuchar su voz jadeante y sofocada por el dolor a pesar de que su propio brazo dolía y se acomodo el cabello dispuesta a tomar la varita de Draco y hechizar a ese idiota...

-¡Que me calme! Que me calme cuando me estas diciendo que me amas pero me engañaste en un impulso… ¡Un maldito impulso! Me engañaste… ¡En mi maldito cumpleaños Weasley!

-Hermione… ya basta.

Miro a Draco que se negaba a soltar su varita, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que ella cometiera una locura que seguramente le costaría su insignia de premio anual por que estando así de alterada la veía capaz de algo mas que lanzarle canarios…

-Pero Draco…

-Basta, esa patada es suficiente castigo… por ahora.

Le quito la varita y la guardo de nuevo en su tunica, junto a la de ella, y paso un brazo por sus hombros con suavidad al ver como la ira que la había segado se calmaba dejando a una chica abatida y a punto de llorar.

-¿Qué te parece si volvemos a la sala común y te doy de las galletas que mando mi madre hace un rato?

Odiaba a ver a las mujeres llorar, si había algo que lo convertía en un blandengue era sin duda el llanto femenino. Era así como su madre lograba que se sometiera a su santa voluntad y al parecer la incomodidad era aun peor si las lágrimas provenían de Hermione, después de todo ella era la chica más fuerte que conocía y verla llorar era tan raro como ver a Weasel decir algo inteligente.

-¿Son de chocolate?

Le sonrío un poco abrazándola con un poco mas de fuerza al verla mirándolo con sus ojos marrones enrojecidos y las mejillas empapadas por las lagrimas.

-Doble chocolate y también mando pastel de melaza.

-¡Que esperas entonces!

Con su mano libre tomo su pañuelo y le seco las lágrimas con suavidad antes de que ella se soltara de su abrazo y con una sonrisa temblorosa lo tomara de la mano arrastrándolo obviamente impaciente por probar las galletas cuanto antes, la siguió aliviado al ver que estaba mejor. Sin ataques de ira ni llanto, ahora su único problema era que esa castaña no se terminara sus galletas…

-¡Mione!

Allí en el suelo frio y polvoriento del colegio Ronald Weasley vio a Hermione, su mejor amiga desde el primer año, a su ex novia alejándose de la mano con Draco Malfoy el odioso rubio sangre pura que les había hecho la vida miserable en todos sus años en Hogwarts.

Confundido y con un dolor punzante en el corazón y la entrepierna no pudo hacer mas que quedarse allí en el suelo encogido por el dolor en lugar de correr hasta ella y obligarla a recapacitar y darse cuenta de que ellos debían estar juntos… todo el mundo lo sabia, Hermione seria la mujer que se casaría con él y con quien formaría una familia al igual que Harry terminaría casado con Ginny y estaba seguro de que Hermione terminaría por entenderlo y perdonarlo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Bueno aquí estoy de vuelta, esta vez tarde un poco mas de lo usual pero apenas me estoy recuperando de mi lesión y debido a eso solo puedo escribir con la mano izquierda y a ratos cortos. _

_Ahora esperare sus comentarios y les pregunto que tal va la historia hasta el momento? Resulta al menos no tan mala?_

_Con cariño,_

**_Nox. _**


	8. Chapter 8

.

.

*_Yo **no **soy JK Rowling. **No **soy dueña de nada de lo extraído de los libros de Harry Potter y **No **gano nada monetariamente por escribir esto_

.

.

Como por arte de Magia

.

.

.

.

.

.

Harry había estado vigilando a sus amigos en el mapa del merodeador ya por algún tiempo cuando noto las motitas representativas a Hermione y Ron juntas por algunos minutos, luego vio que Malfoy se acercaba y a su amiga alejarse violentamente de la motita con el nombre del pelirrojo.

De inmediato supo que había algo malo, seguramente Ron había dicho algo equivocado de nuevo y Malfoy había llegado en el momento justo, como parecía ser la costumbre del rubio, para distraer a Hermione y que se olvidara de todo lo que no fuera el rostro del huron alvino.

Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta su amigo al notar que no se movía en lo absoluto y lo encontró hecho un ovillo en el suelo sosteniéndose la entrepierna con ambas manos mientras su rostro excepcionalmente rojo se convulsionaba de dolor.

-¿Ron? ¡Ron! ¿Qué te paso?

Se dio una bofetada mental por su pregunta, resultaba obvio que lo habían golpeado en la entrepierna, la verdadera pregunta era había sido Hermione o Malfoy quien lo golpeo.

-Mione me golpeo…

-¿Por qué?

Miro al jadeante pelirrojo con los ojos entrecerrados, si había sido Mione quien lo golpeo entonces Ron había dicho algo malo, algo horrible para que la siempre dulce chica llegara a esos extremos.

-No lo se, estaba disculpándome con ella y entonces el maldito de Malfoy llego y ella comenzó a gritar después de patearme la entrepierna…

-Vamos te acompaño a la enfermería.

Sacudió la cabeza, ya le preguntaría a ella la verdad mas tarde, después de llevar al pelirrojo a la enfermería por que estaba seguro que lo necesitaba. Con insana diversión vio que Ron intento levantarse sin éxito por lo que lo ahogando la risa uso su varita y usando el ya conocido hechizo de levitación llevo al pelirrojo cual globo hasta la enfermería.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sonrojado hasta las orejas luego de haber sido examinado por la enfermera de la escuela era como se encontraba Ronald Weasley en esos momentos intentando recobrar un poco de dignidad cosa imposible cuando usaba una fea bata de hospital que apenas ocultaba el hecho de estar desnudo y enojado.

-Jovencito, realmente parece que lo pateo un Hipogrifo…

Al menos estaba agradecido de que la anciana enfermera mantuviera el rostro serio y estricto de siempre aun mientras lo examinaba.

-Algo solo ligeramente peor…

Al ver que Harry ahogaba una risilla ante su osco comentario y la enfermera continuaba in expresiva se pregunto si esa mujer vivía solo para limpiar la enfermería que estaba impecable y para atender a los alumnos heridos, es decir no recordaba haberla visto reír o bromear nunca.

-Use este ungüento hasta que su piel vuelva a su color normal y la inflamación baje.

-Gracias

Incluso dudaba que la vieja enfermera fuera capaz de sonreír apropiadamente, aun sonrojado y molesto volvió a responder con tono cortante mientras jalaba la tela de la bata intentando cubrir tanta piel como fuera posible.

-¿Tiene poción para la indigestión Madame Pomfrey?

-¿Su madre mando dulces de nuevo?

Harry y Ronald escucharon la voz del últimamente omnipresente rubio premio anual y vieron con asombro el rostro pétreo de la mujer dibujo una mueca suave, lo mas cercano a una sonrisa que jamás verían de ella había aparecido y ambos se quedaron boquiabiertos mientras la veían responder con un tono diferente al que usaba con ellos, es decir sonaba como si el huron le agradara.

-Hace un rato… pero Hermione comió demasiados. Estaba un poco molesta.

Harry frunció el seño al escuchar el nombre de su amiga en voz del huron y se sorprendió al entender lo que ocultaban sus palabras, lo que fuera que Ron le dijera la había dejado molesta y herida por lo que había sido él, Draco Malfoy, el huron platinado, el hijo de mortifago y mortifago por cuenta propia, quien la había consolado y no él, Harry Potter su supuesto mejor amigo.

-¿Molesta? ¡Pero si es una chica tan dulce y amable!

Madame Pomfrey había sido una Ravenclaw, por lo tanto era una mujer inteligente y estaba conciente de que los Gryffindor y los Slytherin no se llevaban bien, es decir el mejor ejemplo eran el joven Draco y Harry Potter junto al pelirrojo Weasley que en esos momentos se lanzaban dagas con la mirada al estar en la misma habitación.

Pero ella había visto a Hermione Granger, una Gryffindor y a Draco Malfoy, el indudable príncipe de Slytherin superar sus diferencias y convertirse en amigos hasta el punto que el jovencito compartiera sus dulces con ella.

Madame Pomfrey solo sabia de dos personas a las que Draco de buena gana compartía los deliciosos dulces de su madre, el Director Snape y ella misma pero ahora la señorita Granger había ingresado a tan afortunado grupo.

-No se preocupe no fue nada que descargar su mal humor y dejarme sin los dulces de mi madre no curaran…

La mujer estaba a punto de reír al ver la mueca de disgusto en el rostro del chico, le recordaba tanto al pequeño rubio de ojos de cachorro que llegaba en su primer año por pociones para la indigestión luego de los paquetes que su madre enviaba una vez a la semana. Desde entonces ella había tenido cierta predilección por el jovencito mimado pero dulce que vio crecer durante esos años.

-Me alegro mucho ¿Quiere la poción normal o usara la variante?

Se acerco a su armario de pociones y vio ambos frascos, uno del color de la pus y el otro de un suave color azul cielo, uno era la poción original y el otro una variante que el joven Malfoy y el Director Snape habían creado recientemente.

-La variante, la menta es mejor que los calcetines de Troll. Además aquí tiene Madame Pomfrey logre rescatar un poco de tarta de melaza y también termine la poción des-inflamatoria que me pidió esta mañana.

Tomo el elegante frasquito azul cielo y se acerco de nuevo al chico que le tendía una cajita de plata llena de frasquitos rojo pálido y un plato con un enorme y apetitoso trozo de tarta de melaza, precisamente su favorito.

-Muchas gracias joven Malfoy. Tome esta es la poción para la indigestión. ¿Podría pasar mas tarde con el Director Snape? casi nos quedamos sin poción crece huesos y para dormir sin sueños.

-No es problema en cuanto Hermione este mejor le traeré las pociones que necesita.

-Muchas gracias, espero que la señorita Granger este mejor pronto.

Con una sonrisa pequeña Draco tomo el frasquito azul cielo y salio de la enfermería ante las miradas atónitas del niño que vivió de milagro y el pelirrojo cuyo único talento es escupir babosas ante la sonrisa alegre de la enfermera mientras se llevaba a la boca un poco de tarta con los dedos.

No la culpaba, la tarta de melaza de su madre era divina, era sin duda una tentación irresistible, aun mas para él que amaba los dulces casi tanto como odiaba compartir los que horneaba su madre una vez a la semana para él. Solo los compartía con su padrino Snape, Merlín sabía que ese hombre necesitaba algo dulce de vez en cuando antes de que la amargura lo consumiera por completo, Madame Pomfrey por su ayuda al enseñándole infinidad de hechizos curativos y por haberle dado la poción para dormir sin soñar sin hacer preguntas.

Recientemente Hermione había logrado que compartirá sus amados dulces con ella a base de suplicas, gritos, amenazas y por ultimo llanto, claro había sido eso ultimo lo que había terminado por debilitar su voluntad de no darle ni una sola miga de galleta y termino dejando que tomara un par de galletas.

-Señor Weasley beba esto, será mas rápido que el ungüento.

La expresión sonriente de la enfermera había vuelto a ser el mismo rostro serio que ellos conocían y Harry no pudo evitar sentirse curioso por saber como era que Malfoy el chico mas odioso del mundo había logrado hacer sonreír a esa mujer que parecía de roca.

-¿No pensara que me tomare eso verdad? ¡De seguro el huron puso algo allí!

Ron estaba horrorizado ante la idea de beber algo que el huron mortifago había preparado, podía ser cualquier cosa, desde alguna poción boba que lo dejara calvo hasta un potente veneno que lo matara y le dejara el camino libre con Mione, pero no señor él no seria tan tonto como para beberlo y esa era su ultima palabra.

-Señor Weasley no diga tonterías, el joven Malfoy es quien ayuda al director Snape con todas las pociones de la enfermería pero si se niega a tomar la poción entonces márchese de la enfermería en este instante por que no estoy dispuesta a tolerar berrinches aquí.

El rostro sereno de la enfermera volvió a cambiar, no una suave sonrisa sino un seño fruncido y una voz fría como el hielo del ártico mientras guardaba de nuevo el frasquito y tomaba el trozo de tarta para luego dejarlos solos y encerrarse en su oficina sin molestarse en mirarlos de nuevo luego de prácticamente echarlos del lugar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ronald intentaba sin éxito encontrar una posición cómoda en la cama, Harry lo había llevado casi a cuestas hasta la torre de Gryffindor luego de que la enfermera los echara de esa manera tan grosera solo por defender al idiota de Malfoy.

-Harry… di algo.

Estaba adolorido, sentía punzadas de dolor constantes que le recordaban que su mejor amiga, que la mujer que amaba lo había golpeado por defender a su peor enemigo, le eso tenia que admitirlo era lo que le lastimaba mas, resultaba un golpe terrible a su orgullo.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga Ron?

Ron estaba cada segundo mas incomodo, sentía los ojos verdes de Harry Potter mirándolo con la misma resignada seriedad con que abordaba el tema de Voldemort. Cerro los ojos esperando, temiendo escuchar las palabras de su amigo por que sabia que no serian palabras de apoyo, no al menos cuando Mione estaba de por medio.

-La cagaste. Prácticamente le dijiste que nadie podría amarla además de ti, te negaste a soltarla cuando ella te lo pidió y aun que odio admitirlo insultaste al huron. Tú sabes que en estas semanas se hicieron amigos.

-Pero Harry… ¡Es Malfoy!

No, definitivamente no. Jamás su Mione podría ser amiga de un mortifago, de un maldito desgraciado que la llamo sangre sucia mas de una vez, ella no podía sentir nada mas que odio por él.

-Lo se. Es Malfoy, era Malfoy cuando la llevo por todo Hogsmade de compras en su cumpleaños, era Malfoy cuando te ayudo calmándola para que no te hechizara tan fuerte que hasta tus antepasados lo sintieran. Es Malfoy pero al mismo tiempo no lo es…

Ronald se negaba a ver la verdad, tal vez por que no era tan astuto como Harry quien a pesar de las gafas veía el mundo con más claridad que el pelirrojo. Harry veía como el odio se había desvanecido de los ojos de su amiga y del huron, Harry sabia que solo existen dos sentimientos capaces de mover el mundo con su mera presencia.

-Eso es ridículo, es el mismo Huron mortifago de antes…

Con un suspiro resignado ante las ridiculas necedades de Ron, Harry se dedico a pensar en que hacer cuando su amiga se diera cuenta de que estaba enamorada del huron. Por que solo dos emociones son así de apasionadas… el odio y el amor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Queridas y bellas lectoras aquí tienen el capitulo de hoy. En cuanto a mi muñeca luxada estoy perfecta en la medida de lo posible, es decir mi dolor pasó de un intolerable 10 a un discreto 2 en mi escala personal. _

_Felizmente (Bueno no tanto) estoy trabajando ya por lo que les ruego paciencia, tratare de publicar con rapidez y les agradezco mucho, muchísimo por su interés y apoyo. _

_Con cariño y agradecimiento_

_Nox_


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

*_Yo **no **soy JK Rowling. **No **soy dueña de nada de lo extraído de los libros de Harry Potter y **No **gano nada monetariamente por escribir esto_

.

.

Como por arte de Magia

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ser premios anuales era un honor, el mayor premio y recompensa a las largas horas de estudio, las noches durmiendo poco antes de los exámenes y sobre todo al estrés constante al menos eso era lo que todo el mundo pensaba.

Por que la realidad era que desde que ambos, Hermione y Draco habían sido nombrados premios anuales el estrés que enfrentaban se había triplicado, eran los estudios, eran sus deberes como premios anuales, las tutorías, organizar los viajes al pueblo de los alumnos y además las ocurrencias de Snape y McGonagall.

Esa tarde en particular habían llegado completamente agotados luego de tres horas buscando a un Ravenclaw de primer año perdido en el bosque prohibido, lo habían hallado asustado y con heridas menores por lo que pasaría un rato en la enfermería.

Su agotamiento era tal que ni siquiera discutieron por quien se sentaría en el cómodo, muy cómodo sofá negro y Draco se dejo caer pesadamente, la pierna derecha sobre el sofá y la izquierda aun en el suelo, Hermione cansada se sentó también recargando la espalda en el pecho del chico y dejando que el aroma a su colonia la relajara.

Fue uno de esos momentos que nadie planea, que simplemente nacen de manera natural y por ello resultan cómodos e íntimos. Hermione cerró los ojos y se quedo completamente dormida mientras que Draco uso su varita para conjurar un libro y relajarse leyendo mientras la castaña despertaba.

Draco no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo habían permanecido así, es decir el ya estaba por la pagina numero setecientos y su leona amiga aun dormía profundamente, las oscuras bolsas negras bajo sus ojos le decían que no era buena idea despertarla. Era mejor que descansara lo más que pudiera. Sobre todo cuando el baile aun estaba en plantación.

-¡Hermione!

-¡Draco!

Escucho las voces histéricas de Luna y Theo incluso antes de verlos entrar corriendo en la sala común, al ver a Hermione comenzar a despertar lentamente por el ruido maldijo la hora en que les dieran la contraseña.

-¿Qué pasa Theo?

Draco ni siquiera intento ocultar su mal humor mientras miraba a su amigo y a la rubia chica agitados y con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas por el esfuerzo de correr hasta la torre a través de las muchas escaleras. Sintió a Hermione acomodarse mejor contra su cuerpo antes de que la viera abrir los ojos y mirar somnolienta y confundida a su alrededor.

-¿Luna?

Luna le dio una sonrisa cansada y un asentimiento de cabeza mientras veía a su amiga en la misma posición en la que estaba antes de que llegaran, es decir abrazando a Draco Malfoy como si fuera una almohada.

-¡Es Pevees! Esta lanzando globos llenos de pociones a unos Gryffindor de primero…

Por un instante al escuchar hablar al chico junto a ella Luna se pregunto si Theo seria tan confortable como parecía ser Draco a juzgar por el hecho de que la castaña no parecía desear moverse de allí, tomo una nota mental de comprobar después, cuando no tuviera tanta prisa, lo que se sentiría dormir en los brazos de Theo.

-¿Dónde esta el varón?

Draco no intento moverse, odiaba lidiar con ese maldito poltergeist pero ser el bendito premio anual le dejaba las manos atadas, tendría que levantarse de su cómodo sofá para salvar el trasero de esos gatitos de primero. Con un suspiro pregunto por el varón, pero sabia que de estar disponible ya hubiera controlado al poltergeist.

-No lo encontramos…

-Vamos Draco…

Hermione comenzó a levantarse lentamente aun adormilada y Theo le ayudo a mantenerse en pie mientras Draco dejaba el libro sobre el sofá y los seguía bastante molesto por tener que interrumpir su lectura de _Mil pociones curativas y antídotos _justo a la mitad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pevees como todo mundo sabe es un poltergeist, lo que quiere decir que es un espíritu del caos. Lo que mas ama es hacer bromas pero su sentido del humor retorcido lo convierte en un peligro para todos en el castillo sin importar si son alumnos o maestros. Con sus ojos negros brillantes de maliciosa alegría y su macabra sonrisa afilada lograba causar alboroto y miedo por doquier.

-¡Pevees! ¡Basta ya deja esos niños en paz!

Riendo histéricamente al ver a los alumnos cambiar de color, quedarse calvos, llenarse de forúnculos, encogerse y mil extraños efectos más vio al famoso niño que vivió acercarse y apuntarle con su varita con su mejor intento de mirada seria y amenazante.

-Lo lamento señor Potter… ¡Yo no soy Voldy! No me das miedo…

Pero Pevees no le temía, el chico Potter era demasiado bueno, ningún hechizo que le lanzara seria doloroso o dañino en realidad por que su bondad gryffindor no se lo permitiría.

-¡Maldita sea Pevees detente de una vez!

Tomo un par de globos, ambos rojos en honor a la casa de los héroes del mundo mágico y los lanzo con perfecta puntería sobre ellos, al instante vio los resultados, la piel del chico Potter comenzó a colorearse de un azul eléctrico y su cabello a aclararse hasta volverse blanco.

-¡Merlín!… ¡Que miedo me da el horrible ex pelirrojo furioso! ¡Me obligara a ver su pecosa cara hasta morir! ¡Oh! ¡Pero si ya estoy muerto!

Se burlo del pelirrojo al que solo se le había caído el cabello fingiendo escalofríos, el chico ahora calvo lo miraba rojo de furia y a punto de lanzar humo por sus enormes orejas, río con mas fuerza al verlo enfurecer aun mucho mas ante sus palabras y tomo otro globo dispuesto a continuar jugando.

-¡Pevees!

-La sabelotodo llego… ¡El trío completo!

Sonrío con maldad, se pregunto que le pasaría a la chica en cuanto el globo la empapara, seria tan divertido molestar al trío dorado así que lanzo con fuerza el globo pero para su desgracia el globo se detuvo en el aire antes de tocarla y se quedo allí suspendido antes de flotar hasta las manos de un cabreado chico rubio con la placa de premio anual brillando en la tunica.

-Pevees detente.

Odiaba que le interrumpieran sus bromas, tampoco es que fuera a matar a nadie, quizá solo unas cuantas heridas graves pero nada que la enfermera no pudiera curar mas tarde. Miro al rubio aun sonriente levantando otro globo y apuntando de nuevo a la chica castaña.

-Vete Pevees, antes de que pierda la paciencia.

Oculto el hecho de que la mirada de frío sadismo en los ojos del chico Malfoy lo acojonaba bastante por que era, excepción del color, idéntica a la de su madre cuando estaba molesta y Narcissa Black siempre había sido de temer.

-¿Y si no quiero Slytherin?

Trago saliva ocultando el nerviosismo y evitando mirar los ojos grises del chico y la varita que le apuntaba con calmada indiferencia en un intento de actuar normalmente, no debía demostrar miedo, estaba seguro que Narcissa no le enseñaría un hechizo tan horrible a su hijo.

-Atente a las consecuencias entonces…

Vio con autentico horror como la varita negra y pulida del chico comenzaba a trazar en el aire el símbolo que jamás olvidaría, esa maldita mujer le había enseñado al chico algo tan terrible para que lo usara en su contra.

-¡Rubio mandón! ¡Ahora veo por que sales con la sabelotodo de Gryffindor! ¡Son la pareja perfecta!

Con un grito estridente lo interrumpió y se marcho lanzando los últimos globos a la cabeza de Ronald y Harry que lograron esquivarlos por muy poco y se estrellaron contra el suelo.

-¿Algún día me dirás como logras salirte con la tuya siempre?

Hermione miraba secretamente divertida a Harry azul tirando de sus empapados cabellos ahora blancos con desesperación, Ronald miraba su cabello rojo desparramado por el suelo con fascinado horror tocando su cara y dándose cuenta de que no tenia cejas ni pestañas tampoco.

-Uno pequeño hechizo que me enseño mi madre… te lo mostrare otro día.

Hermione sonrío al verlo apuntar distraídamente a los estudiantes y lanzando hechizos no verbales devolviéndolos a la normalidad si era posible o señalándoles el camino a la enfermería si debían beber alguna poción.

-¿Cuándo mandara mas galletas tu mamá?

Casi podía saborear esas magnificas galletas, crujientes por fuera y suaves por dentro, dulces y con ese aroma delicioso. Eran las mejores galletas del mundo y estaba feliz de que al final el rubio cediera a sus chantajes y las compartiera con ella.

-Mañana.

-Tu mamá hornea mil veces mejor que la mía.

-Mi madre es una Malfoy. Es perfecta.

-Siempre tan humilde Malfoy.

Dio pequeños saltitos de alegría tomo su varita del bolsillo de Draco mientras miraba a una pequeña niña rubia que estaba intentando despegarse del suelo y se acerco murmurando un hechizo mientras rodaba los ojos ante la arrogancia de su rubio huron.

-Siempre tan jodidamente sarcástica Granger… ¡Auch!

-Cuida tu lengua serpiente, hay niños presentes.

Se acerco a él y lo golpeo en el brazo con fuerza para que dejara de usar ese lenguaje soez frente a los pequeños chicos de primero, es decir todos sabían que Draco no era precisamente el hombre mas amable del mundo pero de alguna manera esperaba que mantuviera al menos buenos modales frente a los más pequeños.

-Deja de sisear serpiente y vámonos, el baile es en tres días y tenemos que arreglar los últimos detalles.

Cuando vio al último chico marcharse rumbo a la enfermería se acerco de nuevo a Draco y volvió a guardar su varita en el bolsillo de la tunica del rubio, en sus prisas por salir de la sala común ni siquiera había tomado su varita de la mesa de centro pero Draco había dejado la suya también en el mismo lugar y como ocurría frecuentemente el rubio había tomado las dos.

-Mione… ¿Tienes un minuto? Ron quiere hablar contigo…

Hermione frunció el seño notablemente odiaba que Ronald no tuviera el valor de dar la cara pero al mismo tiempo estaba agradecida, no deseaba verlo. No cuando estaba segura de que diría algo hiriente pues aun estaba enfadada, muy enfadada por el incidente anterior.

-No Harry. No quiero verlo ni escucharlo ahora mismo…

Le había tomado varios hechizos poder ocultar los hematomas que le dejo en los brazos pero afortunadamente Draco había podido curarlos, sonrío ante la habilidad del rubio en hechizos curativos aun que sabia que era gracias a que la enfermera había dedicado mucho tiempo dándole lecciones un par de veces a la semana.

-Pero Mione ustedes se aman y todo el mundo espera que ustedes terminen juntos…

Harry sabia que eso era solo una verdad a medias, claro que su amiga amaba a Ron pero no era ese amor pasional que se siente hacia una pareja, era el amor que se le tiene a un amigo, a un hermano pero no a aquel con el que deseas compartir tu vida.

Pero él no quería que el trío se separara luego de tanto tiempo, de tantas aventuras y peligros juntos. Su vida, al menos la parte de su vida de la que tenia buenos recuerdos, era junto a ellos dos, a Ron y Hermione y no quería perder a ninguno.

-Harry basta. No quiero hablar con Ronald. Hace mucho que no me importa lo que el mundo quiera por que es mi vida y yo decido que hacer con ella.

Harry lo sabía, ella era libre, bella e inteligente. Ella podría lograr grandes cosas, cosas mejores que ser un ama de casa y madre de un montón de pequeños pelirrojos. Mione merecía mas… pero aun así no podía evitar desear que Ron y ella siguieran juntos…

-Vámonos _Hermione_. Blaise, Luna y Theodore nos están esperando ya

Un claro carraspeo de Malfoy y sus palabras cortantes los interrumpieron, Harry supo que no había esperanza para Ron al ver los ojos marrones de su amiga llenarse de un brillo especial que jamás habían tenido antes. Amor.

Harry los vio marcharse juntos, su amiga colgada del brazo que el rubio había ofrecido para ella con andar lento y confiado, esa nueva Hermione hermosa y decidida era sin duda la correcta, aun cuando fuera gracias al huron maldito poder verla así estaba profundamente agradecido.

-¿Consiguieron la banda?

Hermione estaba cruzando los dedos, al menos mentalmente, por que lograran llevar a Galux, la banda mágica más popular del momento al colegio pero la parte realista de ella sabia que con tan poco tiempo de anticipación seria imposible.

-No. Pero tienen una idea…

-¿De luna?

Ante el suspiro de resignación del rubio se imagino mil cosas, desde un Theo tocando el violín totalmente desafinado, una Luna dando un discurso sobre seres que solo ella y su padre conocían e incluso imagino la ya clásica orquesta de instrumentos encantados.

-Peor… de Blaise.

-¡Por las túnicas de Merlin entonces será un desastre!

Se estremeció, no tenia nada contra Blaise, al menos ya no, pero ese chico era completamente impredecible y sus ideas podían ser tremendamente peligrosas. Ella temía que Fred y George conocieran a Blaise y cooperaran en alguna broma por que estaba segura de que seria el fin del mundo, de todos los mundos.

-No seas cruel, no es tan idiota como se ve.

Pero si a la ecuación entraban también Theo y Draco entonces la broma no solo seria monumental sino que ademas nadie sabria que fueron ellos los autores, es decir tres impredecibles genios para las bromas pesadas y dos cerebros maquiavélicos privilegiados eran peligrosos.

-¿Tengo que recordarte lo que ocurrió esta mañana?

-¡Mierda! Estamos jodidos…

-¡Cuida la lengua serpiente!

Una imagen de la sala común invadida de arañas tejiendo telarañas por doquier y cantando canciones muggles "de autobús" como había dicho Hermione brillo en su mente y no logro contener la maldición que salio de sus finos labios así como tampoco logro evitar el golpe que su castaña amiga le dio en las costillas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Hola chicos! Llegan tarde.

Hermione y Draco suspiraron aliviados al ver su sala común intacta, el enorme tubo donde tenían a sus arañas decorativas encerradas estaba en orden y todo parecía estar en su lugar excepto por Luna que se hallaba acurrucada en un montón de cojines cerca de la chimenea, Theo leía atentamente uno de los libros muggles de Hermione.

-Les contaba a Luna y Theo sobre mi idea. Ya saben que no logramos conseguir una banda para el baile y en tan poco tiempo no lo lograremos así que se me ocurrió la genial idea, claro que todas mis ideas son maravillosas, de presentarnos nosotros.

Mientras que Blaise se paseaba por el lugar dando emocionados saltitos mientras hablaba de su genial idea. Draco se sentó en el sofá de una plaza que estaba libre y Hermione sin pensarlo mucho se sentó en el regazo del rubio.

-¿De que mierda hablas Blaise?

Theo miro de reojo a la castaña acomodarse mejor mientras recargaba la espalda en el pecho de su amigo y vio como Draco pasaba con suavidad sus manos hasta posar una en su cintura y con la otra usaba su varita para hacer levitar un libro y comenzar a leer como si el que Hermione Granger se sentara en el regazo de Draco Malfoy fuera algo de lo mas normal.

-Fácil Draco, podemos usar lo que los muggles llaman karaoke.

-¿Tu como sabes sobre los Karaokes Zabini?

-¡OH! Eso no importa, lo importante es que mi idea es genial.

Blaise rió alegremente mientras aplaudía emocionado, seria maravilloso. Podría obligar a Draco a cantar, su amigo tenia una voz muy buena, no tanto como la suya claro, pero de seguro las chicas saltarían sobre el rubio en cuanto comenzara a cantar y entonces vería que tan creativa podría ser la castaña cuando alguien tocaba lo que le pertenecía.

-¡Merlín es el Apocalipsis!

-¿Qué?

Theo arqueo una ceja, no era una mala idea. Claro mientras él no cantara todo saldría bien. Theo era maravilloso en el piano y el cello pero cuando intentaba tocar el violín era como escuchar uñas en una pizarra, aun que no era tan malo como su voz cuando intentaba cantar, el llanto de una banshee era música celestial comparado a la voz de Theo.

-Blaise pensó en algo que no es una estupidez… ¿Estoy soñando?

-Es una idea tan tonta que podría funcionar…

Theo y Draco hablaron casi al mismo tiempo mientras miraban sorprendidos al chico que bailaba por la habitación cantando mientras usaba su varita para simular un micrófono, Hermione solo le quito de las manos el libro al rubio y comenzó a leer relajándose contra el calido cuerpo del chico y dejando que ese aroma maravilloso de él llenara sus pulmones.

_¿Karaoke? Quizá… solo quizá Blaise no estaba tan loco y hasta podría ser una buena idea _pensó Hermione mientras intentaba ignorar a la serpiente que bailaba y cantaba sobre su mesa de café ante las miradas horrorizadas de Theo y Draco y las risas y aplausos de Luna.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Bellas y maravillosas lectoras lamento profundamente el tiempo tan largo que me tomo actualizar. Tengo por desgracia una vida fuera de Fandiction a la que día a día se le suman nuevas obligaciones como familia, amigos y trabajo lo que me deja con poco tiempo libre y un cansancio brutal que me obliga a caer ya no dormida sino en coma por las noches apenas mi cabeza toca la almohada. _

_Aun así no abandonare esta historia, les ruego paciencia y les agradezco sus comentarios, ahora como un favor dejen un comentario donde me informen a quien desean ver cantar y que tipo de canción seria. _

_Me despido con cariño… _

**_Nox_**


	10. Chapter 10

.

.

*_Yo **no **soy JK Rowling. **No **soy dueña de nada de lo extraído de los libros de Harry Potter y **No **gano nada monetariamente por escribir esto_

.

.

Como por arte de Magia

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hermione estaba disfrutando pacíficamente de un pequeño escape a sus obligaciones, por suerte sus deberes estaban terminados aun que eso no era ninguna novedad, el baile estaba progresando maravillosamente y ningún incidente grave había ocurrido desde Pevees y sus globos con pociones por lo que no sentía remordimientos por estar sentada en el césped cerca de la orilla del lago viendo las tranquilas aguas burbujear de vez en cuando gracias al calamar gigante.

Sentir el viento fresco en su rostro, el suave aroma a tierra humeda y los calidos rayos del sol eran relajantes y sin duda estaba disfrutando de ese momento. Pero aun había una sombra sobre su vida, sus padres.

Después de que los mandara lejos con nuevos recuerdos de alguna manera habían desaparecido. Nadie sabio si habían cambiado de país o si algo horrible les había sucedido, suspiro dolorosamente en un intento de calmar el nudo en su garganta al imaginarlos como inocentes victimas colaterales de una guerra absurda.

-Mione…

-¿Qué pasa Harry?

No intento mirar a Harry a pesar e saber que estaba a solo unos pasos de ella, continuo tal como estaba antes con la mirada perdida en las tranquilas aguas oscuras. Hablo con calma, con una calma que no sabia que sentía. En algún lugar de su corazón sabia que era un poco injusto colocar a Harry entre ella y Ron.

-Lo siento

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué te disculpas?

Por un segundo a Hermione se le ocurrió pensar en Harry como el hijo victima de un divorcio. Es decir era él quien se quedaba en el centro de la discusión sin poder evitarlo y sintiéndose irracionalmente responsable por la situación.

Pero lo cierto era que la culpa no era de Harry y tampoco de ella, es decir si Ron no hubiera decidido que los años de amistad y la relación que tenían era menos importante que revolcarse por los rincones del castillo con Lavender entonces no había manera de evitarlo y por tanto la culpa era de ese pelirrojo.

-Hermione fui un amigo terrible, me equivoque, no solo olvidando tu cumpleaños, tu siempre estas allí para mi y supongo que di nuestra amistad por sentada, como algo que esta siempre a mano. Apoye a Ron cuando estaba equivocado y te engaño de la peor manera. Fui un idiota al no ver que lo importante es que tú seas feliz, con o sin Ron.

-Harry…

No estaba segura de que decir, solo atino a mirarlo y pronunciar su nombre con sorpresa y gratitud a partes iguales. Harry se sentó tímidamente junto a ella y se quedaron así, en silencio tenso, ella sin palabras y los ojos llenos de lágrimas negras debido al maquillaje ahumado que lucia ese día y él esperando que ella hablara.

-¿Me perdonas por ser el peor amigo del mundo?

Hermione sonrío aun con los ojos enervados de lágrimas y sin decir nada abrazo a su amigo. Solo deseaba eso, que lograra entender que no debía elegir entre ella y Ron, que solo debía respetar su decisión y no intentar entenderla sino ser su amigo y no juzgarla.

Con una sonrisa y envuelta en ese abrazo cálido y reconfortante sintió que al menos había recuperado esa pequeña parte que valía la pena de su antigua vida. Tal vez nada seria igual ahora que Ronald estaba fuera de su vida y Draco había llegado al parecer para quedarse, o al menos eso era lo que ella deseaba, deseaba que nada volviera a ser lo que era antes porque le gustaba su nueva vida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luna, Theo y Blaise esperaban impacientes a los premios anuales fuera de su torre, Blaise caminaba de un lado al otro sin dejar de murmurar incoherencias, Luna jugaba destraida con una flor de su vestido y Theo, Theo contemplaba maravillado a la chica.

Deseaba golpearse por imbécil, lanzarse un cruciatas a si mismo por no haber notado antes lo hermosa que era esa chica. Tal vez era un poco excéntrica pero eso solo la hacia mas especial. Su cabello rubio y largo, sus ojos azules tan cálidos y soñadores, su voz musical, su risa como campanillas de viento y sobre todo esa inteligencia le resultaban cautivadores.

Ligeramente mas cautivadores que la espectacular chica de rizos castaños que estaba cruzando la puerta de la torre de premios anuales. Hermione Granger había demostrado en las semanas anteriores que era bella pero esa noche estaba espectacular.

El vestido largo verde Slytherin que llevaba se ajustaba como una segunda piel a su cuerpo esbelto, sus caderas anchas y diminuta cintura atraían las miradas. Incluso a pesar de que no tenia pechos grandes el ligero escote la hacia lucir provocadora insinuando lo que ocultaba la tela.

El cabello era una caótica pero estilizada maraña de rizos, los zapatos color plata y los aretes de oro blanco que lucia la hacían ver como el sueño húmedo de un Slytherin a pesar de… bueno a pesar de ser una sangre muggle.

Un maquillaje ligero y natural le daban el toque final al conjunto, pero era su sonrisa lo que dejaba a entender que ese atuendo era un disfraz, unos largos colmillos se asomaban entre sus labios cuando sonreía y los ojos antes marrones que lucían un inquietante color rojizo solo confirmaban que esa noche Hermione Granger era una vampiresa.

-Te ves impresiónate Hermione, aun que ese color podría atraer nargles, ya sabes el verde es su favorito.

Hermione sonrío al ver a Luna, estaba realmente bonita. Su cabello rubio contrastaba espectacularmente con las rosas rojo sangre que decoraban su diadema blanca. Tenia que admitir que era una Alicia gótica de lo más espectacular. Desde el vestido negro con lazos rojos y rosas del color de la sangre hasta los zapatos negros de tacón medio que llevaba.

-Luna… estas bellísima

Theo de pie junto a la rubia estaba magnifico en un esmoquin negro con pajarita rojo sangre y un sombrero de copa alta decorado con las mismas flores que el vestido de Luna. Era un disfraz que hacia lucir al chico de lo mas esbelto y elegante mientras que el color realzaba su piel y sus ojos.

-Hermione, estas hermosa… pero Luna tu eres la mujer mas bella que eh visto

-Gracias Theo

Sonrío al ver como Theo tomaba la mano de una sonriente Luna y dejaba sobre el dorso un beso galante que ella agradeció con un sonrojo y una sonrisa alegre.

-Entonces Nott llevara a la mujer más bella al baile mientras yo tendré el honor de escoltar a la bruja más sexy e inteligente, lo siento por Blaise pero su cita no se podrá comparar…

El aroma a la colonia de Draco le indico la llegada del chico incluso un poco antes de escuchar su voz, lo miro detenidamente desde el impecable calzado negro, los pantalones, chaleco y saco negros, la camisa verde y la corbata de un verde ligeramente mas oscuro que la camisa.

-Gracias Draco

Hermione sonrío al verlo pasar una de sus manos por sus rubios cabellos, le encantaba cuando usaba el cabello desordenado pues indudablemente lo hacia ver realmente atractivo.

-Gracias, esos colmillos se ven bien en ti

Luna miraba admirada como los colmillos del chico se comenzaban a alargar dejando que su sonrisa se trasformara en una mueca peligrosa pero atrayente a partes iguales. De esas sonrisas que son como el canto de sirenas, hermoso pero mortal.

-Te encanta joder Malfoy.

Blaise se detuvo en seco. Dejo de murmurar y miro al rubio con la mejor mirada intimidante de su repertorio, que pasa a ser inútil contra su amigo pero tenia que intentarlo. No era su culpa.

-Si hubieras tenido las pelotas de invitar a Pansy no estarías a punto de invitar a Daphne.

-Pansy es…

Bien si era su culpa. Pero no lograba reunir el valor de decirle a Pansy que para él era la mujer mas bella y que seria el hombre mas jodidamente afortunado si ella accedía a ser su cita.

-Intimidante, sarcástica, mandona…

Theo recordaba los ojos azules de Pansy brillando de ira cuando alguien tocaba lo que ella consideraba suyo, Draco y él entraban en esa categoría por ser _sus _amigos de la infancia.

-Mimada, caprichosa, manipuladora…

Draco no dejaba de recordar las horas de tortura que pasaba mensualmente en tiendas de ropa complaciendo hasta el ultimo de los caprichos de Pansy con tal de verla feliz.

-Pansy es hermosa…

Draco y Theo miraban a Blaise como si estuviera loco, vale que Pansy era bonita y con un cuerpo estupendo pero la cara del chico al pensar en ella era la misma de un hombre al pensar en alguna deidad o de un naufrago anhelando la civilización.

-Hola Draco, Granger, hola Theo, Lovegood, Blaise.

El corazón de Blaise se detuvo unos segundos al ver a Pansy llegar con su característico andar confiado, una sonrisa boba se instalo en sus labios al ver el vestido corto color negro con diminutos cristales color plata bordados en el escote y tirantes. Su cabello negro estaba perfectamente peinado y unas zapatillas negras altas hacían parecer interminables sus piernas.

-Pansy... estas espectacular.

-El negro es tu color

La sonrisa de Pansy se ensancho de orgullo ante el cumplido y el ligero beso en la mejilla que recibió del rubio y el silbido apreciativo de Theo que acompañaba sus palabras.

-Pansy… estas muy… tu te ves tan…

Oculto la sonrisa al ver al seductor, al galante chico que presumía de tener casi tantas conquistas como el príncipe de Slytherin balbucear como un virgen en su primera cita. Eran obvios para ella sus sentimientos pero jamás le facilitaría el asunto. Si la quería entonces que le costara.

-Blaise Zabini deja de balbucear y agradece a Draco y Theo por no tener que soportar a Daphne esta noche. Eres mi pareja, ahora camina que odio llegar tarde.

Pero solo por esa noche seria una buena chica y le daría tregua. Mas por interés personal que por ayudarlo a él realmente, pero estaba aceptando una cita que ella sabia él jamás reuniría el valor de pedir.

-¿Qué demonios le dijeron?

-Nada, si ella de casualidad nos escucho charlando en la sala común de lo idiota y cobarde que eras seria solo un accidente…

Se alejo haciendo sonar sus tacones contra el suelo de roca con elegancia mientras decidía que Blaise entraba dentro de la categoría de _su propiedad _y no dejaría que Daphne tocara lo que era suyo. ¿Posesiva? Mucho, pensó con una sonrisa divertida mientras escuchaba la voz de Blaise llena de sospechas, bien fundadas, contra Draco y Theo.

-Es decir nosotros definitivamente no le dijimos nada…

-¡Slytherins!

Blaise se debatía entre golpearlos por ventilar en plena sala común su incapacidad para invitar a salir a una chica o abrazarlos por lograr que Pansy fuera su cita esa noche.

-Orgullosos de serlo amigo…

-¡Blaise! ¡Llegaremos tarde!

Ante el tono de suficiencia de Theo se decidió por golpearlos y justo cuando avanzaba hacia ellos la maravillosa voz de su cita, sonrío como bobo de solo pensarlo, Pansy era su cita, llamándolo impaciente.

-¡Ya voy Pansy!

Los demás vieron sonrientes al chico salir corriendo en la misma dirección en que la guapa Slytherin se había marchado.

-Vamos Hermione, debemos llegar a abrir el baile y desencajar algunas mandíbulas cuando vean lo sexy que te vez usando verde.

Hermione sonrío y tomo el brazo que su hurón le ofrecía con una sonrisa impaciente, se moría de ganas por llegar al gran comedor y ver el resultado final de su esfuerzo pero también quería ver cuanto antes la reacción de Ronald ante la decoración.

-Seria un placer si me permitiera acompañarla esta noche exquisita dama…

Luna soltó una risita ante el galante y pomposo tono de Theo, aun sonriente y un poquito sonrojada tomo la mano que el chico le tendía y así con sus dedos entrelazados caminaron juntos hasta alcanzar al rubio y la castaña que ya se encaminaban al gran comedor.

Luna apresuro el paso al recordar que a Ronald le esperaba una sorpresa y no deseaba perderse para nada ni un solo segundo de su reacción... seria memorable.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Hola mis muy queridas y siempre bellas lectoras y quizá también guapos lectores, espero se encuentren bien. _

_Se que este fue un capitulo muy corto pero la escena con Harry es importante a pesar de ser diminuta, es decir me hubiera gustado escribir un poco mas pero por desgracia el tiempo no me lo permite. _

_Mi trabajo es d seis días a la semana, y desde hace dos semanas estoy trabajando sin día de descanso, lo que me tiene agotada tanto física como mentalmente._

_ Les ruego paciencia y también les pido que comenten, ver que a pesar de todo siguen aquí leyendo me anima a sentarme a escribir a pesar de estar cansadísima por que se que ustedes esperan mis desvaríos neuróticos._

_Con cariño y una buena dosis de agradecimiento se despide… _

_Nox_


	11. Chapter 11

.

.

*_Yo **no **soy JK Rowling. **No **soy dueña de nada de lo extraído de los libros de Harry Potter y **No **gano nada monetariamente por escribir esto_

.

.

Como por arte de Magia

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Harry ¿Dónde esta Mione?

La sala común de Gryffindor estaba inusualmente activa, llena de chicas presas de la histeria común antes de un baile, algunas lloraban de pura frustración al no lograr domar sus cabelleras dignas del emblema de su casa, otras corrían de una habitación a otra buscando algún objeto perdido en la confusión.

-Con Malfoy

Harry miraba aburrido al pelirrojo frente a él, con parsimonia se acomodo la pajarita roja mientras veía a su amigo alisar las arrugas de su vieja tunica de gala que como dicta la tradición de los Weasley's era heredada de alguno de sus hermanos mayores, probablemente de Fred o George pues no lucia tan antigua.

-¡¿Qué demonios esta haciendo con el huron?!

Ron estaba indignado, no entendía como es que su dulce Hermione, su chica brillante que pasaba el tiempo con la nariz enterrada en un libro podía haber mandado a la mierda su relación por una simple tontería. No seria la primera vez que un hombre engañara a una mujer y sin duda no seria la ultima.

-Es su cita para hoy

Hermione Granger no podía estar saliendo con el maldito huron, no después de tantos años de insultos entre ellos, ella era una chica lista y no entendía como podía perdonar a Malfoy y no a él. Solo la había engañado, no era la gran cosa, incluso era culpa de ella que ocurriera.

-¿Qué carajo es eso de que es su cita?

Los ojos verdes de Harry Potter seguían mirando desapasionadamente al pelirrojo, sus ataques de ira, sus berrinches y gritos hacia mucho dejaron de afectarle, después de tantos años conviviendo con Ron verlo en esas condiciones, es decir con el rostro pecoso rojo de furia, gritando con tono airado e indignado era tan común como el que Snape le quitara puntos hasta por respirar en clase.

-No voy a perder mi tiempo intentando que entiendas algo tan simple Ron, tengo que buscar a Hermione y Luna para saludarlas.

Harry se miro de reojo en el espejo que alguna chica que no reconoció llevaba en sus manos antes de encaminarse a la salida. Había decidido esperar a Ginny en el gran comedor luego de que su novia entrara en una crisis de pánico por que otra chica llevaría un vestido del mismo color que el suyo.

-¿Luna?

-Si, vendra con Nott

No podia culpar a Nott por su buen gusto, obviamente Luna era un poco excentrica pero al mismo tiempo eso la convertia en una chica unica. Valiente, inteligente, hermosa y con una extrana sabiduria mas alla de su edad.

-¡Otra maldita serpiente! ¿Es que están locas? Sin duda es culpa de Hermione por…

Harry se detuvo abruptamente logrando que el alterado pelirrojo se estrellara contra su espalda.

-Ronald cállate, tu la engañaste, le mentiste y la trataste como basura, yo mismo fui un mal amigo pero en tu caso, eras un mal amigo y un asco de novio. Un amigo no olvida tu cumpleaños y un novio no se dedica a joder zorras rubias por los rincones.

La exprecion de Harry jamas habia sido tan seria y llena de molestia hacia su mejor amigo y durante algunos segundos realmente sintio el peso de la culpa caer sobre el.

-No Harry, cállate tú. No sabes lo difícil que es salir con una chica tan mojigata como Hermione. Hasta conseguir un maldito beso era casi imposible y soy un chico. Tengo necesidades…

Pero Ronald siempre a tenido esa habilidad de trasferir la culpa de sus equivocaciones a otros sin dudarlo mucho y no tardo mas de unos segundos en encontrar por que todo era culpa de Hermione y no suya antes de dejar salir sus palabras llenas de veneno y resentimiento.

-Claro que tienes necesidades Ronald, tienes necesidad urgente de un cerebro.

El pelirojo se estremecio un poco ante la mirada ostil de Harry Potter recordo que por muy noble y valeroso Gryffindor que fuera el sombrero habia querido mandarlo a Slytherin y que despues de todo habia sido Harry quien derroto al mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos.

-Harry…

-Nada de Harry, te apoye cuando no debí hacerlo y te juro que no cometeré ese error de nuevo. Se acabo Ron. Somos amigos pero si lastimas más a Hermione entonces yo mismo te mandare a la enfermería sin el más mínimo remordimiento.

-Pero Harry no puedes…

Una escena jamas vista ocurria ante los fantasmagoricos ojos del barón sanguinario, veía con disimulada atención como Harry Potter a pesar de ser un poco mas bajo de estatura estaba de pie erguido e intimidante frente a un encogido y acobardado Ronald Weasley.

-Puedo. Lo siento Ron, pero Hermione no merece que nadie la trate como tú lo hacías. Ella merece mas que ser tratada como si le hicieran un favor al salir con ella, mas aun cuando era ella quien te hacia un favor al salir contigo.

Los labios del barón se curvaron en una mueca macabra, que a decir verdad era su sonrisa, al pensar en la interesante noticia que tenia para Draco... Sin duda Potter perderia unos cuantos puntos de odio en su record después de semejante defensa a la novia de Draco.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Varios cuadros veian sorprendidos al extrano grupo que se encaminaba al Gran comedor charlando animadamente como si no fueran alumnos de casas distintas, sobre todo de Gryffindor y Slytherin, algunos estaban boquiabiertos mientras que la mayoría cuchicheaban con los cuadros vecinos para confirmar que era real y no una alucinación.

-Draco, ¿Trajiste la cámara?

Hermione se detuvo abruptamente ante la mirada soñadora de Luna que la observaba con curiosidad, no recordaba haber visto a su amiga mas hermosa o mas feliz antes, desde luego que desde que era amiga de Draco Malfoy había cambiado, y afortunadamente había sido para mejorar.

-No, pero oculte una en el techo cerca de la entrada, esta encantada para encenderse en cuanto Weasel entre al salón.

-¿Cámara? ¿Para que quieren una cámara?

Las sonrisas llenas de maldad que adornaron los rostros de la leona y el príncipe de las serpientes lograron intrigar al resto del grupo y no solo a Blaise por lo que se detuvieron esperando la respuesta de alguno de los dos premios anuales que se miraban con complicidad.

-Luna ¿recuerdas con que decoramos el techo y los muros?

Al final fue Hermione quien respondió mirando a la rubia frente a ella vestida como Alicia, claro que una Alicia gótica de lo más espectacular, sin cambiar ni un ápice su sonrisa maliciosa.

-Arañas de varios tamaños

La respuesta simple de Luna dejo claro que la rubia ya sabía a la perfección hacia donde se estaba dirigiendo esa conversación pero aun así la continuaba por el bien de los otros.

-Ahora dime ¿A que le teme Ronald más que a su madre enfadada?

-¿Crees que grite como una chica en cuanto las vea?

Theo vio la dulce sonrisa de Luna mientras pronunciaba esas palabras con delicadeza y ese tono lejano que era característico en ella, como si no hablara con alguien de pie frente a ella sino con algún ser a miles de kilómetros de distancia suya.

-Estamos contando con ello Luna. Serán unas magnificas postales navideñas…

Blaise soltó una poco elegante carcajada al imaginar la escena con nitidez en su cabeza, más aun al estar seguro que dicha escena pronto ocurriría frente a sus espectaculares ojos para poder gravarla en su memoria y claro, en una fotografía mágica también. Theo y Luna solo sonreían contagiados por la infantil y poco digna risa de Blaise mientras que Draco mantenía sus ojos grises en su bella acompañante y Pansy observaba astutamente a su Dragón y a la castaña que estaba cómodamente colgada del brazo del rubio.

-Vaya Granger tienes un lado Slytherin, esa si que es una sorpresa agradable

Draco no lograba apartar mucho tiempo la vista de Hermione, realmente esa noche estaba hermosa. Tan radiante y feliz. Vio a Hermione sonreírle a Pansy agradecida de que iniciara una charla amistosa con ella y sin estar seguro de por que le regalo una amplia sonrisa a su mejor amiga.

-Gracias Parkinson, pero puedes decirme Hermione.

-Bien Hermione tu puedes llamarme Pansy.

Una vez perdonados los insultos entre ambas chicas y luego de una pequeña conversación solo con miradas entre ambas, donde una pedía una muda disculpa y la otra la aceptaba felizmente, volvieron a encaminarse hacia el gran comedor dispuestos a pasar una noche inolvidable.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tal como Hermione creía y Draco deseaba que pasara, el rostro de Ronal Weasley había pasado de ser un pobre, muy pobre, intento de sonrisa de superioridad al mas claro pánico al ver a las inofensivas arañas que tejían telarañas plateadas en el techo, era hermoso. Cada fino hilo plateado se unía a otro formando patrones geométricos que brillaban intensamente al reflejar la luz de las muchas velas que flotaban iluminando el lugar.

-¡Ah! ¡Arañas! ¡Auxilio! ¡Me ataca!

Lo mejor de todo no fue la cara de miedo, el color púrpura verdoso de la piel del chico o sus gritos chillones y poco varoniles. No señor, lo mejor de todo fue verlo temblar como un flan cuando algunas arañas habían comenzado a caer sobre él.

-¡Ron cálmate solo son decoraciones!

La risa estridente de Blaise resonaba por el lugar acompañado de otras muchas mas, no solo Slytherins, incluso algunos Gryffindor estaban a punto de caer al suelo intentando parar de reír.

-¡Harry sálvame! ¡Quítamelas!

Ronald saltaba, gritaba e intentaba quitarse a las arañas que trepaban por sus piernas, hombros, espalda y que se enredaban en su cabello sin poder hacer nada mas que gritar e intentar lanzarlas lo mas lejos posible, el problema era que luego de mandar volando a una otras dos arañas aparecían para remplazarla.

-Tranquilo Weasel no son reales…

Draco decidió calmar los ánimos a pesar de disfrutar la escena de sobre manera. Desgracias de ser premio anual, la responsabilidad antes que la diversión, al menos cuando Hermione no podía encargarse de ser la responsable.

-¡Maldito mortifago fuiste tu!

Draco no se inmuto ante el insulto y sujeto con fuerza la cintura de Hermione cuando sintió a la castaña tensarse con la clara intención de golpear a Weasel, la detuvo por que si la soltaba ella perdería su insignia de premio anual, tal vez el golpe seria espectacular pero no valía el costo. Weasel no era tan importante.

-Weasley cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor por insultar al joven Malfoy.

Hermione jamás, en realidad jamás había estado tan agradecida de ver al profesor, es decir al Director Snape como en ese momento. Suspiro calmando su respiración agitada, primero por la risa y después por la furia.

-Director Snape…

Vio a Draco saludar amablemente a su padrino, estaba conciente de que Draco fue, la palabra clave era precisamente "fue", un mortifago. Lo entendía y lo aceptaba, incluso había llegado a ver un atisbo de la marca tenebrosa en el tiempo que llevaba siendo amiga del chico.

-Draco, Granger es hora de abrir el baile.

-Si señor

Tomo la mano que Draco le ofrecía y lo siguió a la pista de baile murmurando una respuesta para el Director. Ella sabía que Draco había sido un mortifago así como también sabía los motivos que lo orillaron a serlo. Ella comprendía el miedo que sintió al comprender que la vida de sus padres estaba en sus manos y debía admitir que ella habría hecho lo mismo en su lugar.

-Y usted Weasley si tanto le molesta la decoración en la que sus compañeros se esforzaron tanto es libre de marcharse, es mas lo invito a ello

Snape oculto su sonrisa mientras reprendía al pelirrojo escandaloso, vio a su ahijado bailar con destreza junto a Granger, tal vez ese par de adolescentes llenos de hormonas y dudas existenciales no lo sabían pero verlos así, juntos y felices, lo llenaba de alegría.

Y la alegría era algo tan escaso en la vida del nuevo Director que atesoraba cada segundo de ellas. Sus recuerdos de su infancia junto a Lily Evans, la sonrisa y los ojos de esa misma chica que fue y siempre seria la mujer que ama. Las largas charlas con su ahijado, lo mas cercano que jamás tendría a un hijo y el incalculable placer que le provocaba estar frente a un caldero hirviente preparando complicadas pociones.

-¡Maldición Ron! ¡Cincuenta puntos!

Se alejo de Potter que le gritaba furioso a su amigo y del pelirrojo que intentaba excusarse, tenia mejores cosas que hacer que ver a ese par de revoltosos discutir, ir a comer un poco del pastel de melaza de Narcissa por ejemplo. Con una mirada anhelante se encamino a su despacho, Draco, Granger y Minerva podían manejar el baile, no era necesario privarse del raro placer de comer el pastel que Draco le había dado hacia unas horas.

-Snape me odia, el maldito huron es su favorito por eso lo apoyo a él aun que intentara matarme con esas malditas arañas…

Harry y Ron miraron a Luna que reía alegre al ver como Ronald aun temblaba de miedo, la risa musical de la rubia resultaba encantadora y tanto Theo quien la abrazaba posesivamente por la cintura como Harry y Ron miraron a la chica pensando en lo bella que estaba esa noche. Con su vestido vaporoso y lleno de cintas, lazos y encajes. Con su cabello rubio cayendo en cascadas doradas a su espalda y esos ojos azules mirando el mundo desde un lugar que ellos, simples mortales, jamás verían.

-Quien coloco el hechizo para que te persiguieran fui yo.

Ron estaba furioso, deseaba tomar su varita y hacer que Luna escupiera babosas por el resto de su vida pero la mirada de advertencia en el rostro de la serpiente con la que estaba la chica y la varita que el chico sostenía apuntando disimuladamente contra él lo detuvieron de golpe.

-¿Luna? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Harry parpadeo confuso. No entendía por que Luna aria algo tan cruel con Ron si él nunca le había hecho algo a Luna, al menos nada además de decirle lunática de vez en cuando.

-Ronald Weasley sabe porque, él y Lavender lo saben perfectamente.

_Lavender Brown,_ pensó Harry comprendiéndolo todo. Luna lo sabía, sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo y había tenido el valor de hacer lo que él, el supuesto mejor amigo de Hermione no había hecho.

Tomar partido en la situación y no solo eso, elegir a Hermione por que ella tenia la razón… y como ya era costumbre para él desde hacia tiempo solo se quedo de pie en silencio viendo a Hermione bailar sonriente con Malfoy y a Luna y Theo uniéndose a ellos en la pista de baile junto con Blaise y Pansy. Una sonrisa se instalo en sus labios, extrañaba a su amiga pero pronto la recuperaría aun que eso supusiera trabar amistad con las serpientes…

.

.

.

.

.

.

_De nueva cuenta demore muchísimo, pero el trabajo me esta matando y apenas tengo tiempo de respirar, comer y dormir unas horas. Esto avanza lento pero firme, pronto llega por fin el Karaoke y alguna que otra sorpresa más…espero sus comentarios y les agradezco por leer._

_Con cariño_

_Nox_


	12. Chapter 12

.

.

.

.

*_Yo **no **soy JK Rowling. **No **soy dueña de nada de lo extraído de los libros de Harry Potter y **No **gano nada monetariamente por escribir esto_

.

.

Como por arte de Magia

.

.

.

.

.

.

El baile estaba resultando ser una maravilla de noche. Las risas, charlas y rostros felices estaban por doquier, incluso se podían ver pequeños grupos de alumnos de distintas casas charlando animados para orgullo del enorme cuadro del difunto director Albus Dumbledore que miraba todo desde su lugar de honor en el Gran comedor.

Harry estaba bebiendo un poco de ponche junto a su novia Ginny ignorando a medias su charla tediosa y asintiendo de vez en cuando si lo creía necesario cuando vio a Hermione subir al escenario del brazo del huron alvino.

Suspiro resignado al ver la familiaridad con la que se trataban esos dos, lucían sonrientes y satisfechos de la maravilla de baile que habían logrado en tan poco tiempo. Ella caminaba con un porte altivo y orgulloso que junto a su vestido verde la hacia parecer una Slytherin real aun que odiaba reconocerlo, sin duda alguna Hermione estaba hermosa esa noche.

-En este momento lo usual seria que alguna banda tocara en vivo pero esta noche la dinámica será distinta. Queremos que olviden todos los problemas, las rivalidades y simplemente se diviertan.

La voz mágicamente amplificada de Hermione lleno el gran salón y todos los alumnos fijaron sus ojos en los premios anuales de pie en el centro exacto del escenario. No es que pudieran evitarlo, la pareja realmente llamaba la atención.

Ginny miraba llena de envidia el hermoso y a simple vista carísimo vestido que se ajustaba a la delgada figura de Hermione, no es que fuera la chica mas hermosa del baile por que sin duda había allí chicas con vestidos mas bellos, con cabello y rostros perfectos e incluso cuerpos mas voluptuosos pero Hermione brillaba.

-Por eso serán ustedes quienes se presenten... Esto es una maquina que los muggles llaman karaoke, quien así lo desee podrá subir al escenario y cantara para el resto

Estaba acompañada de uno de los chicos más atractivos del colegio. No era tampoco el mas atractivo pues sin duda había algunos mas guapos pero ese rubio tenia una confianza en si mismo que resultaba abrumadoramente atrayente. Sumándole a eso sus impactantes ojos grises y sus modales aristócratas sin duda era imposible no desearlo.

-Para demostrarnos la mecánica Blaise Zabini será el primero en participar mientras que Luna Lovegood y Theodore Nott están tras el escenario para anotarlos si desean participar…

Y allí estaba Hermione Granger de pie como la pareja de Draco Malfoy luciendo bella, serena y orgullosa como si no fuera una nacida de muggles sino hija de una familia de larga tradición mágica. Ginny suspiro pensando en lo diferente que era la castaña que ella conoció a la chica que le sonreía a Blaise Zabini entregándole el micrófono mientras Malfoy la abrazaba por la cintura guiándola hacia una mesa pequeña donde Luna y Nott se encontraban sentados.

La luz del lugar se atenuo aun mas dejando iluminado solo al chico de pie en el centro del escenario sosteniendo un micrófono negro y plata, las chicas veían emocionadas al atractivo chico disfrazado de algo que solo unos pocos lograron reconocer. Un Zombie desde la perspectiva de los muggles.

Después de un mes conviviendo con Hermione y de su curiosidad sobre el mundo muggle era lógico que el chico conociera ciertas cosas y que tomara gusto por algunas como por ejemplo la música y las series de televisión de ciencia ficción.

El breve silencio impaciente fue roto por el sonido de la música y la voz del chico mientras comenzaba a cantar con una enorme y radiante sonrisa en los labios.

_We are young, we run free  
Stay up late, we don't sleep  
Got our friends, got the night  
We'll be alright… _

Los gritos de las chicas no se hicieron esperar al ver a Blaise comenzar a recorrer el escenario mientras cantaba y bailaba completamente ajeno a las mandíbulas desencajadas que dejaba a su paso, algunas de sorpresa al ver que una serpiente podía ser un chico normal, uno alegre y que no tenía sentido del ridículo.

Pansy sonreía al ver a _su _Blaise mirarla a los ojos mientras cantaba sobre ser jóvenes, sobre vivir libremente y sus palabras resonaban en su mente por que no podían ser mas ciertas en esos momentos. Eran jóvenes, libres y tenían esa noche y muchas más. Al fin podían divertirse y ser ellos mismos.

Theo observaba sorprendido a las chicas gritar histéricas a su amigo, era una completa locura pero él también logro entender el mensaje de Blaise. Ya no serian mas los hijos de mortifagos, ya no mas obligaciones ni expectativas imposibles de llenar. Eran libres si querían serlo.

-Tranquilas chicas, tranquilas. Lo se. Soy rico, atractivo y canto como un dios pero los autógrafos pueden esperar…

Los aplausos no disminuían y el ego del chico aumento peligrosamente mientras muchas de las chicas lo miraban con ojos anelantes y la clara intencion de llamar su atención para molestia de Pansy que decidió que no cometería el mismo error dos veces, no dejaría ir al chico que le gustaba, esta vez no se conformaría solo con ser su mejor amiga.

-¡Blaise! ¡Calla y baja ya del escenario!

Blaise sonrio con maldad al ver a Theo de pie junto a Luna, nunca habia visto al chico tan interesado en nadie que no hubiera llevado ya a su cama y estaba seguro de que su querido Theo estaba jodido, casi tanto como el mismo, por que dudaba que Luna fuera solo una mas para Nott, Luna era en definitiva la chica, la futura señora Nott.

-¡No! ¿Por qué no subes tu? Apuesto a que a Luna le encantaría cantar un poco…

-Theo… ¿Podemos subir?

Theo miro a Luna con una expresión apenada, odiaba no poder cumplir el capricho de la chica pero su canto era peor que llanto de mandrágora y sin duda era mejor jamás, de verdad _jamás _cantar en público.

-Luna… yo no canto. Soy terrible.

-¡Toca el piano para la chica entonces!

-¡Pero si no hay piano Blaise!

Theo maldijo a Blaise en todos los idiomas que conocía e incluso inventó algunos más al verlo hacer una floritura de varita y transformar una mesa cercana en un precioso piano de cola negro que levito hasta el escenario con una sonrisa satisfecha mientras ayudaba a Luna a subir.

-Listo Theodore, somos magos genio. Un movimiento de varita y… ¡Todo listo!

Suspirando resignado a ser manipulado por su amigo y la encantadora rubia que lo miraba esperando por él subió lo mas elegantemente que pudo al escenario y transfiguro una de las sillas en un banquillo para el piano.

Una vez que Theo estaba sentado Luna se adueño del escenario con su mirada soñadora, su bonito rostro y su hermosa voz. Todos la miraron como nunca antes, la lunática Lovegood tenía una voz privilegiada que estremecía de emoción al solo escucharla por los sentimientos que evocaba con facilidad abrumadora.

_Are you the one? __  
The traveller in time who has come  
to heal my wounds to lead me to the sun  
To walk this path with me until the end of time…_

Theo cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el sonido de la voz de la chica, dejo de pensar en las notas que debía tocar y solo dejo a sus dedos moverse a voluntad guiados por la voz de la bella rubia que mantenía a todo el coleguio con los ojos abiertos y el corazón latiendo acelerado. Mas de un chico deseando ser el único, ser aquel que caminaría con ella por los jardines de estrellas, quien compartiría su vida con ella sin dudarlo.

Ginny miraba animada como después de Luna algunas chicas mas había subido a cantar, desde desgarradoras canciones de amor hasta alegres tonadas para bailar, no todos tenía una gran voz pero parecía divertido por lo que decidió intentarlo.

-¡Yo quiero cantar!

La pelirroja subió al escenario y comenzó a cantar, sabía que no tenía una voz tan buena pero era divertido y lo disfruto, los aplausos y la breve sonrisa de Harry mientras ella cantaba mirandolo a los ojos cuando las palabras _i love you _salian de sus labios.

Muchos mas cantaron esa noche, algunos como Blaise y Luna dejaron a todos impactados por sus voces y otros como Parvati y Lavender dejaron al publico confundido, no sabían si hechizarse para arrancarse las orejas o mandarles un hechizo silenciador a ellas para callarlas.

-Deberías cantar un poco Hermione

-Luna estas demente… no planeo subir allí y hacer el ridículo!

-Claro que no. Subirás allí y los dejaras mudos de asombro…

-No Luna, Pansy…

Pálida como un fantasma Hermione fue arrastrada hasta el escenario. No quería hacer el ridículo pero en esos momentos con los ojos de todo el mundo fijos en ella no supo qué hacer, no podía huir. Ella era una Gryffindor. Se suponía que fuera valiente, se armo de valor y suspirando tomo con fuerza el micrófono y camino decidida hasta el centro del escenario.

Tomo una bocanada de aire cuando la música comenzó a sonar y vio a Harry que le sonreía animandola, a Blaise que aplaudía como un loco, a Theo, Pansy y Luna que la miraban sonriendo, incluso la mueca enfurruñada de Ronald en el rincón antes de fijar su mirada en los ojos grises de Draco.

Suspirando decidió que la canción que Luna había elegido para ella no podía ser más perfecta y comenzó a cantar suavemente, acariciando cada palabra…

_I thought I told you, he'd be home soon,_

_Couldn't help myself, you're too good to be true._

Ronald miro a Hermione anhelante, él sabía que había sido un idiota al dejarse atrapar por Hermione. Es decir no es como si su desliz con Lavender fuera algo tan malo. Todo mundo era infiel alguna vez y aun más con una chica que no satisfacía las necesidades de su novio.

_But I found a boy who I love more,_

_Than I ever did you before,_

_So stand beside the river I cried,_

_And let yourself down!_

_Look how you want me now that I don't need you._

Cada palabra de la chica golpeaba al pelirrojo con fuerza, lo sabía. Ella no lo necesitaba, ella ya no lo amaba… esa hermosa chica castaña que bajaba del escenario con los ojos húmedos de lagrimas contenidas directamente a los brazos del príncipe de las serpientes había dejado de amarlo y quizá era su culpa.

-Ni lo pienses Draco tu vas a cantar algo

-Me niego

Blaise arrastraba al chico al escenario mientras que Hermione que aun sostenía la mano del rubio lo soltaba permitiendo al moreno llevarlo unos pasos lejos de ella antes de preguntarle con fingida sorpresa…

-Draco… ¿Puedes cantar?

-Me ofendes Hermione… claro que puedo hacerlo. Soy perfecto.

-Lo dudo tanto Malfoy

-No me retes Granger… canto mejor de lo que tu jamás podrías hacerlo.

-Demuéstralo entonces

-Bien

Hermione sonrió satisfecha al ver al chico caminar altivo y elegante al escenario, preparar una guitarra e indicarle a Luna la canción que cantaría para la pista de fondo. Algunos segundos después cuando Blaise ya había colocado un pedestal para el micrófono y el rubio estaba cómodamente sentado en un banquillo alto con una guitarra negra en sus rodillas sintió los ojos grises de él clavados en los suyos y le sonrió.

_Your love's a gathered storm I chased across the sky_

_A moment in your arms became the reason why_

_And you're still the only light that fills the emptiness_

_The only one I need until my dying breath_

_And I would give you everything just to_

_Feel your open arms_

_And I'm not sure I believe anything I feel_

_And now, now that you're near_

_There's nothing more without you_

_Without you here_

Hermione sonrió a pesar de sentir las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas. Sonrió porque mientras ella cantaba su propia canción se dio cuenta de que en realidad había encontrado a un chico al que amaba más de lo que jamás había amado a Ronald y mientras los ojos de Draco habían estado conectados a los suyos al cantar quiso pensar que tenía una esperanza de llegar a tener su propio final feliz.

_And now, now that you're near_

_There's nothing more without you_

_Without you here_

Rio un poco mientras veía a Draco inclinarse para recibir los aplausos ensordecedores del público. Se los merecía, había cantado maravillosamente. Lo vio bajar del escenario y con un sonrojo casi imperceptible se aproximo a él tomándolo de la mano y besando suavemente sus labios.

Un beso lento, una suave caricia llena de ternura. Ese beso había sido perfecto, la clase de besos que se dan de forma natural y espontanea, ambos sonrieron mientras se miraban a los ojos y no hablaron del asunto porque no era necesario. Se besaron y la única prueba de que aquello había sido real era el suave cosquilleo en sus labios y la emoción que burbujeaba en su estomago con fuerza mientras se acercaban al resto de sus amigos para ver a un resignado Harry Potter cantar a dueto con su novia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Si encuentran alguna incoherencia en el texto les pido una disculpa, es de madrugada luego de un muy largo día de trabajo y tengo una noche de insomnio. Seguramente estoy desvariando.

Demore bastante, el trabajo esta matándome chicas pero de algo debo vivir, aun mas ahora que mi amada notebook murió y debo ahorrar para comprar una nueva… por hoy me despido y les agradezco su paciencia. Volveré cuando me sea posible…

_Con cariño_

**_Nox_**


	13. Chapter 13

.

.

*_Yo **no **soy JK Rowling. **No **soy dueña de nada de lo extraído de los libros de Harry Potter y **No **gano nada monetariamente por escribir esto_

.

.

Como por arte de Magia

.

.

.

.

.

.

La mañana después del baile de noche de brujas tanto Draco como Hermione habían sido llamados al despacho del director con carácter de urgente. Apenas habían tenido tiempo para vestirse y desayunar algo rápido antes de correr hasta el despacho de Snape quien ya se encontraba sentado tras su escritorio esperándolos.

-Señorita Granger, Draco.

-Señor

Hermione trago saliva al ver el rostro serio del director al saludarlos y supuso lo peor, sintió un escalofrió recorrerla al imaginarse las malas noticias, tal vez sus padres habían desaparecido por completo, quizá su memoria nunca más podría ser restaurada o aun peor… palideció cuando la idea de que sus padres podrían estar muertos se coló en su mente.

Draco permaneció en silencio aun cuando noto la palidez del rostro de la chica y el miedo brillando en lo más profundo des ojos chocolate, suspirando para liberar la tención y la tomo de la mano acariciándola suavemente con el pulgar intentando calmarla o al menos hacerle ver que no estaba sola. Ya no estaba sola.

-Tengo que informarle que sus padres aparecieron, fueron localizados en Estados Unidos hace un par de días, aun cuando están en perfecto estado de salud no se están comportando especialmente cooperativos luego de regresarles sus memorias.

Un alivio inmenso la inundo al saber que estaban vivos. Incluso si no deseaban verla, si la odiaban por lo que les hizo el saber que están a salvo era suficiente para llenarla de alegría.

-Director Snape… ¿Podre verlos?

Apretó con fuerza la mano de Draco, completamente agradecida de que estuviera a su lado en esos momentos, quizá si él no estuviera allí hacia mucho que se hubiera derrumbado. Sin él para discutir con ella y distraerla, la culpa, el miedo y la desesperación por no encontrar a sus padres la habrían llevado a un colapso nervioso.

-Si, en cuanto lleguen a Londres un traslador la llevara hasta el lugar donde están sus padres, pero insisto en que Draco vaya con usted, a menos que quiera que alguno de sus amigos Gryffindor la acompañe.

Pensó en Harry y el Ronald, del pelirrojo no quería saber nada, al menos no aun. Ella sabía que con el tiempo lo perdonaría pero aun no estaba lista para hacerlo. En cuanto a Harry… lo quería pero no deseaba que la acompañara.

-Si Draco no tiene inconveniente preferiría que sea él quien me acompañe.

-Por mi esta bien.

Draco respondió al sentir como ella temblaba, una vez que el miedo había abandonado su cuerpo había sido reducida a una masa temblorosa, incluso dudaba que fuera capaz de caminar por sí misma.

-Les enviare una lechuza cuando este todo listo. Váyanse.

Con una sonrisa diminuta el Director Snape vio a su ahijado marcharse sosteniendo a Granger por la cintura, el destino era cíclico y ver a Draco y Granger se lo confirmaba. Toda historia tiende a repetirse, la suya con Lily no había funcionado. El la había amado con toda su alma pero jamás se lo dijo y ese fue su peor error pero estaba seguro de que su ahijado no cometería esa equivocación.

Su historia de amor con Lily había acabado sin siquiera comenzar suspendida eternamente en el tiempo con un _siempre _lleno de melancolía y amargura en lugar de final, pero deseaba que la historia de Draco terminaría diferente… deseaba que él fuera feliz.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hermione despertó temblando aterrada cuando un potente trueno resonó por el castillo esa noche tormentosa. El sonido estridente resonando en el silencioso castillo junto a la violenta pesadilla que había tenido la habían dejado incapaz de contener el llanto y completamente aterrada.

Vio su oscura habitación y de pronto se sintió completamente vulnerable y asustada, cerró los ojos al escuchar un nuevo trueno pero al hacerlo recordó su sueño, la pesadilla en la que llegaba a la casa donde estaban sus padres para encontrarlos tendidos en el suelo rodeados de un enorme charco de sangre, incluso sentía en su nariz ese horrible aroma metálico.

Las maniacas carcajadas de Bellatrix resonaban en sus oídos con fuerza, su sonrisa llena de maldad al ver los cuerpos inertes de sus padres y la varita con la que aun lanzaba hechizos brutales provocando heridas nuevas a pesar de saber que sus presas habían muerto.

Temblando aparto las mantas con violencia y corrió hasta cruzar el pasillo que dividía el área de dormitorios hasta llegar a la puerta de Draco, sollozo un poco al verla cerrada orando a Merlín por que no estuviera hechizada o bloqueada… empujo un poco y afortunadamente la puerta cedió abriéndose silenciosa.

-Draco…

Se acerco a la enorme cama que dominaba la habitación, era incluso mas grande que la suya y estaba cubierta por mantas negras, en el centro exacto de la cama se encontraba el rubio durmiendo tranquilamente completamente ajeno a la leona asustada y a la violenta tormenta que azotaba el castillo.

-Draco…

Lo llamo de nuevo lo mejor que pudo sacudiéndolo levemente, no quería asustarlo pero necesitaba despertarlo.

-Draco… despierta por favor

El rubio abrió los ojos somnoliento y confundido al ver a la chica arrodillada en su cama, parpadeo unas cuantas veces y vio con claridad el rostro cubierto de lagrimas y la manera en la que ella temblaba de miedo.

-¿Hermione? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Asustado se sentó de golpe y la tomo de las manos examinándola con la mirada en busca de heridas aparentemente, y gracias a Marlín, inexistentes.

-Yo… la tormenta… pesadillas… mis padres… bellatrix…

Hermione rompió en llanto de nuevo al recordar el sonido del trueno, la sangre, el aroma metálico, la risa de Bellatrix, la mirada vacía en los ojos de sus padres, la mueca de dolor en sus rostros…

-Ven aquí, ¿tenias una pesadilla sobre Bella y tus padres cuando la tormenta te despertó?

Hermione se dejo abrazar por el chico agradecida por no estar sola. Por no tener que llorar hasta dormir como muchas veces había ocurrido y por tener a alguien que no decía que la quería sino que se lo demostraba sin palabras innecesarias con acciones justas en el momento adecuado.

-Si… ¿Puedo quedarme aquí esta noche?

El chico no respondió con palabras, la abrazo con fuerza mientras la ayudaba a recostarse a su lado y la cubría con las mantas. No era necesario responder, obviamente la dejaría dormir con él y no la abandonaría en esos momentos cuando más lo necesitaba.

-Gracias Draco…

Aun temblando pero más tranquila se acomodo mejor contra el cuerpo cálido del su serpiente favorita dispuesta a dormir de nuevo con la esperanza de que las pesadillas no volvieran a atacarla pero si lo hacían al menos ya no estaría sola.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Hermione hace semanas que no te vemos… ¿Dónde estabas?

Hermione se detuvo en el centro del pasillo con un montón de pesados libros levitando tras ella, había despertado esa mañana en la cama del rubio pero el ya no estaba. En la almohada junto a ella había una pequeña nota donde le decía que había habido una emergencia con unos Slytherin de primer año que habían inundado los baños de su casa con una bomba y tenía que ir a imponerles un castigo junto a Snape.

-Hola Ginny, preparar el baile me tenia muy ocupada.

Le sonrió un poco a la pelirroja y se detuvo frente a ella, en realidad ellos no habían estado tan ocupados gracias a Luna, Theo y Blaise pero no le diría a la chica frente a ella que no le apetecía pasar las tardes en la sala común con ellos porque estaba segura de que Ronald estaría allí y no se sentía lista para verlo como amigo aun.

-¿Vamos a Hongsmade mañana?

Tenía que ser sincera, extrañaba muchísimo las tardes que pasaban todos juntos en la sala común, en el lago o incluso en algún pasillo vacio simplemente charlando y riendo juntos pero a pesar de que no amaba a Ronald le dolía su traición.

-Lo siento Ginny pero ya tengo planes…

Con una sonrisa sincera declino la oferta de la pelirroja, ella tenía planes que por nada del mundo cancelaria. Quizá aun no se sentía lista para decirle a Draco sobre sus sentimientos por el pero una parte de ella le decía que de alguna manera conocer a Narcissa Malfoy era importante.

-¿Planes? ¿Con quien?

-Draco nos invito a ver la nueva casa de su madre y vamos a ir a comer allí.

Re irrito un poco el tono incrédulo de Ginny, es decir si bien durante mucho tiempo ella solo fue amiga de Harry y Ronald no era una completa antisocial. Era amiga de Neville, de Padma, de Hanna e incluso recientemente era amiga de Pansy, Theo y Blaise pero sobre todo tenia a Luna siempre soñadora pero comprensiva y a Draco que aun en medio de comentarios mordaces lograba animarla cuando lo necesitaba.

-¿Solo Malfoy y tu?

-No, Luna, Theo, Blaise y Pansy irán también.

Con una sonrisa se recordó a si misma que ahora tenía una vida fuera de Harry, Ron y Ginny y que no les debía absolutamente ninguna explicación porque al final era su vida y no la de ellos.

-¿Desde cuando eres amiga de esas malditas serpientes?

Gracias a Merlín ya no estaba encerrada en su burbuja Gryffindor, había cruzado era línea imaginaria pero firme del _ellos _y _nosotros_ y había descubierto que la rivalidad entre casas era absolutamente absurda. Los Slytherin no eran tan diferentes a ellos, quizá de entre todas las casas los más parecidos eran Gryffindor y Slytherin.

-Desde hace tiempo

Vio a Ginny mirarla como si estuviera demente, con un encogimiento de hombros le respondió a la par que pensaba en que a decir verdad jamás se había sentido agradecida de haberse equivocado al pensar en que todas las serpientes son malvadas por el simple hecho de estar en la casa de Salazar.

-¿Acaso ya olvidaste los años de insultos?

-No, no lo olvidé pero no vale la pena vivir enfrascada en una rivalidad infantil, la guerra se acabo y sin toda esa basura de la pureza de la sangre ellos son agradables.

Jamás podría olvidar las palabras crueles, los insultos recibidos pero eso no implicaba que no pudiera perdonarlos. Una guerra era más que suficiente, ya habían muerto demasiados por una absurda lucha basada en el odio y los prejuicios.

-Pero Mione, no puedes perdonarlos a ellos y negarte a escuchar a Ron…

-Ginny siete años de insultos no se comparan a lo que me hizo tu hermano.

No, siete largos años de insultos no le habían dolido tanto como ver a Ronald sobre Lavender, la imagen aun se colaba en su mente de vez en cuando al pensar en el chico pelirrojo. Incluso cuando Draco la había llamado sangre sucia con sus ojos grises llenos de asco no sintió esa punzada desgarradora en el pecho, en el fondo cuando el rubio la insultaba ella se repetía que no era importante, que _sangre sucia _era solo una manera de llamara por ser _sangre muggle _por lo tanto no debía sentirse mal por ser llamada así.

-Señorita Granger el Director Snape la espera en su despacho junto al joven Malfoy

-Gracias profesora voy de inmediato.

La profesora McGonagall las interrumpió con discreción y se marcho inmediatamente algo apresurada, seguramente su próxima clase estaba a punto de comenzar o quizá algunos Gryffindor se habían metido en un buen lio… _de nuevo. _

-Mione por favor vamos mañana a las tres escobas, como antes…

-No puedo… lo siento Ginny pero ya nada será como antes.

Hermione trago saliva intentando romper el nudo que sentía en la garganta, sabía que la vieja Hermione habría caído con ese tono herido y suplicante que usaba Ginny pero a pesar de la nostalgia que sentía por sus viejos amigos necesitaba algo de tiempo antes de estar cerca de ellos de nuevo…

Mientras se alejaba de la pelirroja con rumbo al despacho del director sonrió un poco, a pesar de que la frase pudiera sonar de lo más deprimente para ella no era un final, era más bien un nuevo principio.

_Ya nada será como antes…_ no, ya nada sería como antes pero estaba bien con eso, feliz incluso con la manera en que las cosas estaban cambiando.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Espero queridas lectoras que este pequeño capitulo sea de su agrado. Hoy gracias a Merlín me dieron el día libre en el trabajo y a pesar de ya haber actualizado decidí hacerlo de nuevo para compensarlas por tan largas ausencias. _

_Si el caos en mi vida me lo permite volveré a actualizar el día Miércoles de la próxima semana. Quiza antes si no estoy demasiado agotada en lo que resta de la semana. Como ven los sentimientos de ambos ya están claros como el cristal pero ninguno ah dado el paso decisivo aun. _

_Y como ven nuevos problemitas llegan para complicar las cosas porque no todo puede ser perfecto… _

_Con cariño _

**_Nox_**


	14. Chapter 14

.

.

*_Yo **no **soy JK Rowling. **No **soy dueña de nada de lo extraído de los libros de Harry Potter y **No **gano nada monetariamente por escribir esto_

.

.

Como por arte de Magia

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Señorita Granger tome asiento.

-Gracias Director

Temblorosa y nerviosa Hermione llego hasta la oficina del Director Snape esperando las peores noticias del mundo. Cualquier cosa había podido pasar, Mortifagos renegados y ávidos de venganza podrían haber encontrado a sus padres, podría haber ocurrido un accidente al aparecerse o incluso ellos mismos podrían decidir que no querían verla nunca… que la odiaban y no deseaban volver a verla jamás.

Tenía que admitir que era esa ultima la que más la asustaba. Temia mas que a nada perder para siempre a sus padres pero la sola idea de que dejaran de amarla le era insoportable y por unos segundos sintió sus ojos arder por las lagrimas contenidas, afortunadamente no estaba sola en el despacho de Snape, como siempre y afortunadamente Draco estaba allí para sostener su mano y regalarle un poco de consuelo.

-Sus padres llegaran el lunes a Londres, dejare un traslador en la sala común de premios anuales a primera hora, se activara a las ocho de la mañana y los llevara hasta sus padres. Están excusados de las clases del Lunes y si necesitan mas tiempo envíen una lechuza a la profesora McGonagall.

La voz de Snape la obligo a prestar atención a sus palabras y comprender el mensaje. Vería a sus padres, luego de un largo tiempo por fin podría verlos y la felicidad y el miedo competían en su interior por dominarla.

-Gracias señor

Snape silenciosos como siempre se levanto de la silla y salió del despacho, veía el dolor y el miedo en los ojos de Granger y sabía que su ahijado necesitaba un tiempo a solas con ella para ayudarla a calmarse. Podría ser que estaba de acuerdo con esa relación pero no necesitaba ver a ese par de adolescentes actuar acaramelados, eso sin duda seria más de lo que su estomago soportaría.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Draco había intentado por todos los medios tranquilizarla y superficialmente lo había logrado pero en un rincón de su mente, en el más oscuro y pesimista de todos, aun pensaba que la posibilidad de perder a sus padres era inmensa y estaba asustada, aterrada mientras intentaba calmarse para que sus manos dejaran de temblar y lograr aplicarse el delineador negro sin terminar siendo una perfecta impresión de un mapache.

-¡Hermione!

Salto al escuchar el grito histérico de Draco, obviamente había estado perdida en sus pensamientos demasiado tiempo, en un esfuerzo sobrehumano despejo su mente y delineo su ojo izquierdo con cuidado antes de gritarle de vuelta al rubio y tomar apresurada un poco de labial y aplicárselo.

-¡Ya voy!

-¡Nos están esperando Hermione!

Ligeramente más calmada y completamente lista Hermione bajo las escaleras hasta llegar frete al rubio que se encontraba sentado y con los ojos cerrados en el sofá de una plaza que al parecer era su favorito, sonrió al verlo mover los pies nerviosamente obviamente muerto de impaciencia y hablo lentamente llamando su atención.

-Ya estoy lista

Draco recorrió con la mirada a la chica sin el mínimo disimulo mientras sonreía satisfecho ante la hermosa castaña vestida de blanco frente a él. Un vestido de cóctel resultaba lo suficientemente apropiado para la comida en casa de su madre, nada muy elegante pero tampoco casual y ese vestido era perfecto, ajustándose en los lugares correctos de manera demoledora y logrando que deseara golpearse por estúpido.

-Te vez exquisita Granger, nadie que te vea sospecharía que eres una rata de biblioteca

Vaya si di deseaba cruciarse por no haber notado la belleza oculta en esa chica. Sonrió mientras besaba su ruborizada mejilla decidiendo que desde ese momento ningún hombre más que él podría besarla, tocarla o ruborizarla. Hermione Granger era su chica aun que aun no encontraba el momento para informárselo a ella…

-Gracias Draco, no te vez tan mal tampoco, ocultas muy bien la piel de serpiente bajo la tunica.

-Anda Hermione que si llegamos tarde mi madre nos matara…

Hermione sonrió mientras Draco tomaba su mano y tiraba de ella apresurándola, jamás lo había visto tan nervioso. No a él. El rubio siempre parecía flotar en su propio mundo, ajeno a lo que a cualquier otro preocuparía pero al parecer si había algo capaz de perturbar al chico y era su madre.

-¿Asustado?

-¿De mi madre? ¡Por supuesto que si!

Aun riendo un poco de la cara de falso pánico del chico salieron de la torre rumbo al gran comedor donde se encontrarían con los demás para usar el traslador que mandara esa mañana la madre de Draco, una delicada caja de música que parecía ser invaluable.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Vaya Hermione te vez muy bien

-Estas hermosa

-Gracias Pansy, Luna. Están guapísimas también.

Blaise caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro completamente impaciente por marcharse de una vez, sabía que el traslador no tenía un hora fija para activarse pero lo aria en el momento en el que todos lo tocaran.

-¡Si, si, todos somos hermosos aquí pero la madre de Draco nos despellejara vivos si llegamos tarde!

-Blaise tiene razón… será mejor irnos ya

Blaise había llegado al punto de quitarle el traslador a Draco y extenderlo frente a los demás, de inmediato Theo se acerco a tocarlo y miraron a los demás impacientes.

-Pansy…

-¿Si?

-¿La madre de Draco es tan aterradora como Blaise la hace sonar?

Hermione se acerco a Pansy disimuladamente cuando vio a Draco tomar el traslador y a Theo jalar a Luna con delicadeza para luego tomar la mano de la rubia y colocarla sobre la fina caja de madera.

-No, Tía Cissy es… solo lijeramente peor.

Pansy no pudo evitarlo y soltó una risita al ver la cara de la castaña, era obvio que estaba muerta de nervios por conocer a Narsissa Malfoy en esas circunstancias nuevas y desconcertantes donde a pesar de saber que no sería juzgada o humillada de nuevo temía serlo.

Nerviosa pero resignada Hermione vio a Pansy tocar el traslador y se acerco también, sintió el brazo de Draco tomándola por la cintura y luego cuando toco la pulida superficie de madera esa horrible pero familiar sensación de ser alada por el ombligo le indico que no había vuelta atrás… conocería a la señora Malfoy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Draco querido, al fin llegas

Hermione abrio los ojos al escuchar la voz de Narsissa, ella recordaba el tono aristocratico y la voz llena de desprecio que penso eran naturalez en esa mujer pero en ese momento solo encontro un cari-oso reproche hacia su hijo por llegar tarde.

-Lo siento mamá, teníamos algunos asuntos que resolver en el colegio y nos retrazamos.

Sorprendentemente Draco se disculpaba con su madre esbozando una sonrisa timida y avergonzada que le daba a su rostro un toque infantil sumamente adorable, no solo ante los ojos castaños de Hermione, Pansy y Narcissa también sonreían con dulzura al ver a la imponente serpiente toda frialdad asemejar en esos momentos a un tierno cachorrito que te mira disculpándose luego de morder tus mejores zapatos y ensuciar la alfombra.

-Esta bien, ahora Blaise, Theo escolten a estas encantadoras damas al salón azul.

-Claro Tia Cissy.

Justo en ese momento Hermione entendio lo que Pansy habia insinuado sutilmente sobre la madre de Draco. Esa bella y elegante mujer no elevaba la voz pero tenia un tono lleno de autoridad en ella que junto a una suave sonrisa en sus labios te obligaba a obedecerla sin siquiera pensar.

-Gracias por invitarme señora Malfoy

-Llámame Narcissa... tengo que confesar que esta reunión tenia un propósito oculto, quería disculparme por todo, por mi comportamiento en el pasado…

Draco miraba a ambas mujeres frente a él en silencio, veía a su madre extender su mano a la chica como una ofrenda de paz. Quizá en apariencia ese gesto era simple pero el significado tras él era profundo. Su madre, una sangre pura de larga tradición mágica estaba ofreciendo no solo una disculpa sino además invitando a una hija de muggles a tocarla.

-Señora… Narcissa, yo no tengo nada que perdonarle. La guerra acabo y prefiero comenzar de nuevo sin viejos prejuicios y rencores.

Sin siquiera dudarlo un segundo para orgullo y satisfacción del rubio vio a Hermione responder con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de su madre y ambas mujeres se miraban a los ojos.

-Vamos queridos, es hora de reunirnos para beber un te mientras los elfos terminan la comida.

Luego de darle un ligero apretón a la mano de la chica Narcissa la soltó para encaminarse con pasos elegantes en la misma dirección en la que los otros chicos se habían marchado con una sonrisa en los labios al ver a su hijo ofrecer su brazo a la castaña para guiarla hasta el salón azul. No le sorprendía pero siempre era agradable darse cuenta que tantos años educando a su hijo para ser un perfecto caballero con quien lo merecía habían dado frutos.

-Quita esa cara Hermione, los elfos no estan siendo explotados. Tienen buena comida, días libres y ropa limpia por que se negaron a aceptar un salario.

-¿De verdad?

Hermione borro la expresión de molestia de su rostro para mirar interrogante al Huron, después de todo sabia que él le diría que el cielo era color verde limón y las nubes de pudding de pasas con tal de evitarse los sermones que solía darle sobre los derechos de los elfos y lo retrogrado que era tratarlos como esclavos.

Tal vez era tonto pero ella confiaba en que lo que Draco le decía era verdad, luego de tantos años de ser enemigos curiosamente ahora el hurón albino era la persona en quien confiaba ciegamente, tonto, ilógico y demente como parecía resultaba nada más que la realidad.

-Sí, mi madre es una buena mujer Hermione.

-Lo sé, ella te ama ¿Verdad?

La gente suele pensar que los Malfoy son una familia disfuncional donde el amor es algo inexistente, quizá porque estaban acostumbrados a ver solo la máscara de aristocrática frialdad que los Malfoy dominaban como si fuera un arte.

Pero nada era mas lejano a la realidad, era obvio para ella que Narcissa daría su vida sin dudarlo por su hijo y que para Draco nada era mas importante que su familia y siempre protegería a su madre incluso sobre de su propio bien.

-Eso es logico, es inevitable Granger… ¡Auch!

Al final del día, los Malfoy eran solo una familia mas y Draco era un buen hombre. Uno que tal vez cometió errores graves pero de mil maneras le había demostrado que no solo estaba arrepentido de sus errores sino que estaba dispuesto a enmendarlos.

-Serpiente vanidosa, ese es tu castigo por llamarme Granger.

Narcissa reía discretamente al ver a su hijo frotar su estomago luego del golpe que le diera la chica en una infantil actuación digna de un actor dramático. Le gustaba ver a su hijo sonreír y le agradecía a esa chica castaña por regresarle la vida a su bebe, porque Draco siempre seria su hermoso bebe con ojos de cielo tormentoso.

-Vamos _Mione _mi madre nos espera

Hermione frunció el ceño molesta ante ese ridículo apodo, odiaba ese diminutivo porque siempre que Harry, Ron o Ginny necesitaban ayuda en los deberes o en cualquier otra cosa la llamaban así, ese apodo la hacía sentirse tonta y utilizada.

-_Luci _¿Qué te dije de llamarme así?

-Bien Hermione, pero nada de diminutivos ridículos.

Casi olvido su enfado al verlo borrar su sonrisa socarrona y mirarla con total seriedad ante ese diminutivo que tanto odiaba.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?, _Luci _es un diminutivo igual de bueno para Lucius que Mione para Hermione.

Tal vez otro se creería el tono de absoluta inocencia de la chica pero no él. No el príncipe de las serpientes y manipulador por excelencia. No, Draco Malfoy jamás caería ante la voz inocente y los enormes ojos castaños de su chica.

-Debiste ser Slytherin querida…

Claro que el hecho de no caer en sus manipulaciones no significaba que aria algo al respecto. Honestamente amaba esa vena Slytherin en la leona y pensaba disfrutarla porque la hacía lucir terriblemente sexy…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Se que me odian chicas pero… No, olvídenlo no les daré excusas que ustedes conocen perfectamente. _

_Pero aun así aquí les dejo un capitulo que logre escribir en mi teléfono móvil, bendita tecnología no creen?_

_Me despido pues estoy sumamente cansada y mañana debo madrugar para ir a trabajar… _

_Con cariño y mis mas sentidas disculpas por la demora… _

**_Nox_**


	15. Chapter 15

.

.

*_Yo **no **soy JK Rowling. **No **soy dueña de nada de lo extraído de los libros de Harry Potter y **No **gano nada monetariamente por escribir esto_

.

.

Como por arte de Magia

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Entonces Pansy, cuando pensabas contarme de tu relación con Blaise.

La chica abrio los ojos por la sorpresa sin saber exactamente que decir y miro alucinada a su tia Cissy con el tenedor suspendido a medio camino entre el plato y sus labios en un gesto que resultaba tan poco elegante que rozaba cínicamente lo cómico.

-Tia Cissy entre Blaise y yo no…

Narcissa sonrio al ver como su pequeña Pansy hacia gala de sus exquisitos modales, muchos de los cuales ella misma le había inculcado al pasar tanto tiempo en su casa como su propio hijo, sonrió al pensar en que incluso tenía su propia habitación en la mansión completamente decorada según sus gustos y caprichos.

Miró a los ojos a su hija, tal vez no concebida de su vientre pero una hija adoptada gracias a la amistad entre su hijo y ella, se limpio las comisuras de los labios con delicadeza mientras dejaba con delicadeza los cubiertos y bebia un sorbo de vino.

-Pansy, querida, te conozco desde que eras una encantadora niña que se ocultaba bajo las mesas en los banquetes con Draco luego de robar pastelillos, no me puedes mentir.

La sonrisa maternal de Narcissa descoloco a Hermione por un segundo, le parecía tan extraño ver semejante amor maternal en la siempre elegante y fría esposa de Lucius Malfoy pero al mismo tiempo sabia que esa mujer no era una mala persona y que era capaz de amar.

Estaba completamente segura de que amaba a su hijo, lo había visto en los ojos azules de la mujer al mirar a Draco y ahora veía ese mismo afecto al ver a Pansy, por alguna razón sintió una punzada en pecho al darse cuenta de que Pansy de alguna manera era parte de esa familia.

-Lo que Pansy estaba intentando decir es que no es nada formal, yo la persigo pero ella no se decide a aceptarme, Tia Cissy usted sabe que es difícil competir con su hijo por la atención de esta bella dama…

La voz de Blaise fue como un certero crucio directo al corazón de Hermione, casi podía imaginar la sonrisa que esbozaría Narcissa al saber que si Pansy rechazaba a Blaise era por que amaba a Draco y que algún día se casarían…

-¡Zabini… cállate!

Theo siempre había sido observador y noto como la mirada de Hermione se oscurecía un momento antes de fingir sonreír y continuar comiendo aun que un poco marchita en apariencia por lo que hizo lo que mejor se le daba hacer… pararle los pies a Blaise antes de que continuara hablando y hundiendo mas a la castaña que seguramente se estaba armando romances donde claramente no los había.

-¿Qué? ¡No miento! Pansy es la mejor amiga más obsesiva y posesiva del mundo. Pobre Draco me sorprende que llegara a salir con chicas con Pansy tras él ahuyentándolas siempre.

Blaise entendió lo que Theo le insinuaba luego de ver la falsa sonrisa de Hermione y se dio cuenta como había sonado lo que dijo antes, por eso de inmediato uso su tono despreocupado de siempre pero haciendo un énfasis discreto en las palabras _mejor amiga. _

-¿Quieres decir que Pansy y Draco nunca fueron novios?

Hermione miro agradecida a su amiga Luna por hacer la pregunta que ella misma moría de ganas de hacer pero que no encontraba el valor de formular a pesar de ser una Gryffindor.

-Así es Luna, Pansy es como la hermana de Draco, si una chica quiere salir con el primero tiene que pasar por la aprobación de ella.

Luna le sonrió radiante a Theo mientras le explicaba despreocupadamente con la clara intención de aligerar el ambiente.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? ¡Ninguna hipócrita descerebrada me va a robar a _mi _Dragon!

Pansy, quien estaba sentada junto a Draco lo tomo del brazo posesiva mientras sonreía con malicia al ver la ligera mueca en los labios de la Gryffindor y desvió su mirada discretamente hacia la mano de Draco que tomo la de Hermione en un gesto tranquilizador.

-¿Qué hay de Hermione? Por que aun no la hechizas por estar muy cerca de tu Dragon.

Bleise, sentado frente al rubio no pudo evitar preguntar con malicia al ver el inusualmente cariñoso gesto de su amigo para con la leona.

-Hermione es lista, si trata de quitármelo se atendrá a las consecuencias ¿Verdad Hermione?

Hermione se sintió extrañamente aliviada, saber que no tenía que competir con la bella Pansy era un alivio casi tan grande como la mano masculina que sostenía la suya rozando su piel con delicadeza.

-Tranquila Pansy, jamás te robaría a tu mejor amigo.

Miro a la chica a los ojos al hablar y ambas sonrieron cómplices, tal vez había mucho pasado entre ellas pero nada era tan horrible como para que no lograran superarlo. El pasado al pasado y desde ese día solo quedaba intentar llevarse bien y quizá algún día ser amigas de verdad.

-Lo ven, por eso tiene mi permiso para estar cerca de mi Dragon... pero no demasiado.

Pansy soltó el brazo de Draco reafirmando sus palabras y beso la mejilla del rubio antes de volver a comer la magnífica cena frente a ella.

-¿Mi opinión no cuenta en este asunto damas?

Narcissa observo a su hijo hablar con calma aun sin soltar la mano de Granger, aun que no parecía realmente consciente de que lo hacía y eso fue aun mas esclarecedor para ella, sabía que Granger era importante para Draco pero esa noche confirmo hasta que punto lo era.

-No

-No, no realmente.

La respuesta de Pansy y de Hermione llego al mismo tiempo causando la risa de todos y el rubio solo respondió aparentando tranquilidad antes de unirse a la risa generalizada en la que incluso su madre participaba.

-Bueno saberlo entonces.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luego de cenar y de un excelente y aromático té en el salón azul de la mansión Theo llevo a Luna a conocer los jardines mientras su madre interrogaba a un aterrado Blaise sobre sus intenciones con su princesa así que sonriendo ante la incomodidad de su amigo tomo la mano de Hermione para invitarla a ver el invernadero de su madre.

-Vamos Hermione, te llevare a conocer el invernadero.

Hermione no dudo ni un segundo en tomar la mano del rubio y se colgó sonriente del brazo que él le ofrecía mientras caminaban.

-¿Le gustan las plantas?

-Mamá ama las flores y pasa horas cultivando y cuidando de ellas.

Hermione estaba boquiabierta cuando llegaron a la construcción que dominaba gran parte del jardín trasero, puro cristal que asemejaba un capullo de rosa desde donde se podían ver miles de plantas exuberantes y coloridas.

-Es hermoso…

-Lo es.

Se sentaron en un banco blanco de piedra justo en el centro de la construcción, desde allí podían verlo todo perfectamente pues el banco juraba lentamente una vez que se sentaron, obviamente hechizado para permitir que quien se sentara pudiera apreciar el maravilloso esplendor del lugar.

-Draco… gracias por todo.

Sentados así, uno junto al otro en apacible silencio Hermione entendió que su vida estaba encaminándose en la dirección correcta. Que si bien no todo sería perfecto, es decir pensar en Ron aun dolía en su orgullo y temía la reacción de sus padres pero de alguna manera sabia que todo estaría bien. Era fuerte y ya no estaba sola.

-No seas obtusa Hermione, no des las gracias por que todo lo que ago es siempre por un motivo egoísta, tu lo sabes yo no soy ni generoso ni altruista…

Los labios de la castaña interrumpieron su monologo sorprendiendo a Draco, la sorpresa fue escaza y sonriendo tomo la cintura de la chica para arrastrarla hasta su regazo para continuar besándola con suavidad, sabía que ese beso era de agradecimiento y respondió a él besándola con calma, tomándose su tiempo.

-Lo se, pero aun así gracias. Me ayudaste a darme cuenta que Ronald no merecía mis lagrimas, que soy una mujer fuerte y puedo sobrevivir a cualquier cosa. Además me mostraste que con ayuda de un cepillo puedo lucir bella.

Hermione se separo lentamente de Draco, dejando un suave beso en sus labios antes de juntar su frente con la del rubio y hablar suavemente, haciéndole comprender con sus palabras todo lo que hizo por ella.

-Bueno eso es verdad… peinada estas espectacular Hermione.

Dejando un beso suave en la nariz de la chica le sonrió mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba su espalda y la otra se encontraba perdida en su cabello.

-¿Solo peinada?

-Bueno, no estás tan mal por las mañanas tampoco…

Le gustaba ver así a su chica, con esa sonrisa alegre y despreocupada. Con una mirada tan radiante que lo deslumbraba, los labios rojos por sus besos y sus mejillas sonrosadas estaba hermosa… pero qué carajo ella es hermosa siempre, pensó el rubio besándola de nuevo luego de responder en un susurro ronco que sonó completamente sensual a los oídos de Hermione.

-Nunca imagine estar asi contigo…

Perdida en una nebulosa de sensaciones placenteras se dio cuenta de que estar con Draco Malfoy era inesperado, improbable y demente pero aun así era maravilloso, no sabía que eran exactamente pero de momento no le importaba en absoluto definir la situación.

Draco solo respondió besándola con entusiasmo completamente ajenos a todo a su alrededor. Por un segundo se permitieron olvidarse del mundo ocultos en el pequeño edén de Narcissa por que Draco jamás llego a imaginarse estar con ella tampoco… pero aun así no se arrepentía en lo absoluto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Antes que nada, sin ser grosera hoy no me disculpare por la demora. No lo hare porque en esta ocasión tengo razones más que suficientes para demorar. Pase una semana infernal muriendo de preocupación por que mi adorada mascota, mi gatito Draco desapareció un día sin explicación aparente y entre mi horrible trabajo, los deberes familiares y la incertidumbre de no saber donde estaba mi bebé no se me antojo escribir nada. _

_Hace unas horas uno de mis vecinos me informo que mi Draco estaba muerto, al parecer algún bastardo cabrón decidió jugar al tiro al blanco con mi bebé y aun estoy muy triste y enojada, mi hermano menor prácticamente me saco a rastras de la cama donde estaba tirada ahogada en llanto y me obligo a distraer mi mente en algo. _

_Por eso no prometo actualizar rápido, no es fácil para mí resignarme a que mi bebé no me recibirá por la noche cuando llegue agotada luego de un día terrible con un ronroneo cariñoso ni me despertara por las mañanas con su naricita helada en mi mejilla… simplemente se me escapa de la compresión como puede haber gente tan cruel como para matar a sangre fría a un indefenso animalito que me consta jamás fue agresivo… de lo que si me disculpo es de este arranque emotivo pero me estaba ahogando y necesitaba desahogarme…_

_Con cariño y agradecimiento se despide una abatida y furiosa…_

_Nox_


	16. Chapter 16

.

.

*_Yo **no **soy JK Rowling. **No **soy dueña de nada de lo extraído de los libros de Harry Potter y **No **gano nada monetariamente por escribir esto_

.

.

Como por arte de Magia

.

.

.

.

.

.

Harry Potter se encontraba extrañamente satisfecho y feliz esa mañana, había desayunado los manjares que preparaban los elfos domésticos del castillo, había terminado todos sus deberes por sí mismo y una sensación de orgullo por su esfuerzo lo hacia sentir aun mejor pero su día dejo de ser tan bueno cuando vio a Ron.

El pelirrojo se encontraba mirando por una de las ventanas del cuarto piso, exactamente por la que mejor vista del lago negro tenia y claramente se encontraba mal. No lograba saber si deprimido o furioso, quizá una mezcla de ambas.

-Hola Ron

Ignorando el paisaje escudriño con sus ojos verdes a su amigo, estaba palido, incluso para sus estándares habituales y sus ojos se encontraban opacos y sin vida, grandes ojeras purpuras dominaba su rostro y su cabello pelirrojo estaba sucio y descuidado.

-Harry

Entrecerró los ojos al ver que su amigo hablaba con voz rota, casi como si temiera que al hablar podría dejar salir el llanto… o en el cazo de Ron una rabieta.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Hermione

Girándose hacia la ventana siguió la trayectoria de la mirada de Ron y lo entendió todo incluso antes de que el chico pronunciara el nombre de su mejor amiga con ese tono amargo y roto. Como un naufrago pronuncia el nombre de su hogar al saberse lejos e incapaz de volver a él.

-Fue tu culpa.

Hermione se encontraba sentada en una gran manta a orillas del lago leyendo un libro, una imagen común hasta ese punto, lo raro y desconcertante era que en lugar de su usual almohadón conjurado rojo y oro en el que solía apoyar su espalda usaba el regazo del indudable Príncipe de Slytherin quien charlaba con Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabini mientras Luna se sentaba cómodamente en el regazo de un muy sonrojado pero sonriente Theodore Nott.

-Soy un idiota…

-Lo eres

Harry continúo mirando a su amiga. Leía el libro tranquila pero de vez en cuando la veía comentar algo con todos causando risas generalizadas. Interrumpió a Ron porque lo que decía no era una novedad. Era un idiota que había dejado ir a una chica maravillosa.

-Maldición Harry… La perdí. Cometí una estupidez tras otra y perdí a Hermione.

Harry siempre había pensado en lo maravilloso que sería si algún día se casara con Ginny y Hermione con Ron. Serian una enorme familia feliz… pero ver la escena frente a sus ojos le decía que quizá no era lo mejor.

-Sabes Ron… Hermione es la clase de chica leal hasta la medula del hueso.

Hermione había estado a su lado durante la guerra cuando nadie más lo hizo. Sacrifico su vida y su familia por el aun cuando no lo merecía… ella siempre daba más de que obtenía.

-Estoy seguro que si tu no la hubieras engañado ella aun estaría contigo, serian novios un corto tiempo y se habrían casado al salir del colegio en una enorme, apresurada y ruidosa boda como las que organiza tu madre, seguramente tendrían varios hijos pelirrojos de nombres simples como Rose y Hugo por que te daria pereza buscar nombres mas originales, seguro serian chicos listos pero no tan brillantes como Hermione por que serian tus hijos también.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo como Ron apartaba la vista de la ventana y lo miraba intentando interrumpirlo pero no dejo de hablar… podía imaginarlo todo aun sin ser un vidente.

-Si no le hubieras mentido y traicionado ella continuaría a tu lado ignorando tus fallos que son muchos Ron, por que te amaría mas que a nadie, tu lo sabes así es ella Ron, ama incondicionalmente.

Ron abrió la boca intentando replicar pero el tono de voz de Harry dejaba claro que solo afirmaba un hecho ampliamente conocido y solo pudo callar… incluso él sabía que Hermione era la clase de chica que ama con todo el corazón.

-La realidad es que la engañaste por que pensaste que nadie podría llegar a amarla lo suficiente como para acercarse a ella y conquistarla pero te equivocaste. Pensaste que aun que te descubriera volvería a ti llorando y luego de repetirle unas cuantas veces que fue un error y que la amas ella te perdonaría por miedo a estar sola.

Porque Ron siempre ignoraba a Hermione cuando la tenia y deseaba tenerla cuando alguien más le mostraba aun que fuera el mas mínimo interés. Siempre había sido así y estaba dispuesto a apostar su escoba por que jamás cambiaria.

-Pero jamás imaginaste que Hermione no estaría sola, Malfoy no estaba en tus planes evidentemente y ahora que esta involucrado las cosas serán diferentes. Por que desde que Hermione es amiga de Malfoy ella esta radiante. No solo es la ropa o el pelo, no, es algo mas. Ella confía en si misma y no teme mostrarle al mundo que no solo es inteligente sino también hermosa.

Muchas imágenes de su amiga caminando sonriente por los pasillos usando tacones altos, ropa a su medida y el cabello en rizos perfectos llenaron su mente, pero aun era Hermione. Aun llevaba más libros que cualquier humano normal solo que ya no los llevaba ella sola… desde hacía semanas un chico rubio y arrogante llevaba la mayoría por ella.

-Ahora con Malfoy involucrado será diferente.

Había escuchado varias veces como Malfoy le decía a Mione que él era, pese a todo, un caballero y que ella era una dama (Usualmente en ese punto añadía algún insulto cariñoso como ¨dama melenuda¨ o ¨dama fetichista de los libros¨) por lo que debía ser tratada como tal lo quisiera o no.

-Casi puedo imaginar la vida de Mione, tendra hijos rubios y de ojos grises y seguramente brillantes. Casi puedo imaginarlos discutir sobre los nombres... Malfoy seguramente querrá continuar la tradición de los Black y nombrar a sus hijos con nombres de estrellas y Mione querrá algo Muggle lo que horrorizara a Narsissa. Pero aun asi imagino a Mione completamente feliz tal como la veo justo ahora...

A la imagen de la castaña y el rubio en la manta charlando con sus amigos, porque estaba claro que incluso las serpientes eran amigas de Mione ahora, podía agregarle mentalmente un par de chiquillos de rizos rubios corriendo entre risas jugando con el horrendo gato de su amiga.

-Ella pronto se va a dar cuenta de que la relación que tiene con Malfoy es mas que amistad, si Ron, ella esta enamorada del huron alvino y es tu culpa.

Harry suspiro. Ron dio un respingo al comprender la magnitud de las palabras del ojiverde.

-No Harry ella nunca…

-Ron, es tu culpa por que si no la hubieras engañado ella jamás se habría fijado en Malfoy, jamás habría sabido como es que un hombre la trate con caballerosidad, que cuiden de ella, poder charlar en igualdad intelectual, los vi en el baile Ron, el sostenía las puertas para ella, la saco a bailar y sin duda la mirada en los ojos de ambos cuando se miran es amor.

Ron intento negarlo, negarse a sí mismo que había perdido a su amiga, a su novia, al amor de su vida pero Harry no lo dejo, volvió a hablar con ese tono resignado de antes y sus palabras lo golpearon aun mas que si hubiese sido un golpe físico.

-La perdiste por idiota Ron… no tienes derecho a luchar por ella por que no la mereces, pero no me malinterpretes por que Malfoy tampoco la merece aun asi ella parece feliz cuando esta con él... Y al menos a mi eso me basta.

Ron miro a Hermione, se veía tan distinta a cuando solía ser su novia. Reía, charlaba y todos, sobre todo el hurón albino la tomaba en cuenta en la conversación aun cuando ella estuviera leyendo. El solía dejarla de lado cuando charlaban si estaba leyendo porque temía que ella dijera alguna de sus cosas de chica brillante que él no solía entender.

-Resígnate Ron por que estoy casi seguro que ella pronto se dará cuenta de que lo suyo con Malfoy es una relación a la que solo le falta el titulo para ser un noviazgo o aun peor… un matrimonio.

Ron cerró los ojos y supo que la imagen que acababa de ver no se borraría de su mente nunca. Malfoy había usado el libro como escudo para que pensaran que besaba a Hermione en la mejilla pero él había visto como la besaba en los labios con suavidad y como ella le sonreía feliz antes de volver a la lectura de nuevo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La noche en el castillo se le antojaba extrañamente fría a Hermione, tétrica e intimidante y sin saber muy bien cómo o porque sus pies la llevaron de su cuarto de baño luego de una ducha tibia y enfundarse en su más agradable pijama vieja hasta el cuarto y la cama de su rubio.

-Draco… tengo miedo

El solo le había sonreído y había abierto las mantas para dejarle sitio y una vez que ambos se encontraban en la cama él solo la abrazo con delicadeza dejándola ocultar su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien. Son tus padres y estoy seguro que te escucharan.

Susurro con suavidad en su oído mientras ella se aferraba a él intentando no llorar y tranquilizarse, durante el día, cuando lograba distraerse los pensamientos sobre sus padres no la atormentaban pero en la choche, cuando el silencio tomaba el castillo como rehén y se quedaba sola todo lo que podía ver y escuchar eran los reproches que estaba segura recibiría de ellos en cuanto la vieran.

-Me odiaran por lo que les hice…

Draco odiaba verla así de perdida y frágil. No se suponía que su Hermione fuera así, ella era una leona… valiente, fuerte y bondadosa.

-No voy a mentirte y decirte que te recibirán con los brazos abiertos Hermione, no lo are por que ambos sabemos que eso no es posible. Estarán molestos, dirán cosas hirientes y vas a llorar de dolor. Pero bajo ese enfado y desconfianza que veras en sus ojos ellos aun serán tus padres y estoy seguro que te aman…

Un suave sollozo escapo de sus labios. Ella necesitaba escucharlo decirle eso. La más pura verdad y no palabras de consuelo vacías y sin sentido.

-Draco… ¿Vendrás conmigo?

Se acomodo mejor abrazándose a él. Necesitaba sentir que no estaba sola y él lo sabía por lo que la abrazo y beso su cabello en un gesto tan dulce que al venir de él, el frio y arrogante príncipe de las serpientes ampliamente famoso por ser un bastardo de sangre fría y sin corazón la desarmo por completo.

-Estaré allí Hermione.

Lo amaba. Que Merlín la ayudara pero lo amaba y al parecer seria para siempre, nadie le había dado esa gama de emociones intensas y contradictorias antes, esas ganas de besarlo y de despellejarlo vivo a la vez. De abrazarlo o golpearlo… una dicotomía perfecta de odio y amor que la dejaba sin aliento.

-¿No me dejaras sola?

-Nunca.

Nunca había querido necesitar a alguien, no deseaba depender de nadie de esa manera pero de alguna manera loca, demente y sin sentido sabia que aun cuando a quien necesitaba, a quien amaba y de quien dependía era de Draco Malfoy él no la defraudaría.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Antes que nada agradezco infinitamente su apoyo, sus palabras de aliento y los muchos insultos al cabrón que me arrebato a mi bebé… son geniales chicas. _

_Como agradecimiento escribí esto. Espero les guste y les aviso que estamos llegando a la recta final de esta historia… desde un principio tenía el final escrito. A decir verdad escribí el prologo y el final el mismo día. _

_La trama para llegar al final ya escrito es sobre lo que estoy trabajando y cada capítulo me acerco mas, quizá queden unos dos capítulos más… pero aun no estoy del todo segura podrían ser más o menos. _

_Ahora espero sus opiniones y tengo alguna idea en mente rondando que quizá se convierta en una nueva historia si el tiempo libre me lo permite. Las invito a dejar retos o sugerencias para nuevas historias pues hare lo posible por complacerlas. _

_Se despide de ustedes una aun triste, dolorida y emocionalmente inestable pero resignada… _

_Nox._


	17. Chapter 17

.

.

*_Yo **no **soy JK Rowling. **No **soy dueña de nada de lo extraído de los libros de Harry Potter y **No **gano nada monetariamente por escribir esto_

.

.

Como por arte de Magia

.

.

.

.

.

.

Una pintoresca casita completamente muggle fue lo primero que vio cuando dejo de sentir la horrenda pero familiar sensación de ser succionada y retorcida que provocaban los trasladores. Habían salido hacia unos segundos del despacho del director Snape y ahora se encontraban a unos metros de sus padres.

Sentía las piernas débiles, tan temblorosas que si no fuera porque Draco la sostenía firmemente por la cintura habría caído al suelo desde que llegaron. Estaba aterrada y la osca expresión del auror que les abrió la puerta no ayudaba en nada.

-Sus padres se encuentran en el segundo piso, primera habitación a la derecha.

Draco fulmino al hombre con la mirada, no le gustaba ese auror y no pensaba disimularlo. Odiaba el tono arritado con el que le hablaba a Hermione, completamente impersonal y grosero.

-Usted puede esperar aquí jovencito…

-No, iré con ella

Un segundo auror, uno de apariencia cansada y avejentada lo miro con amabilidad y le indico que se sentara en un butacón junto a la chimenea pero sintió a la castaña tensarse ante la sola idea de enfrentarse a sus padres sola y se negó con tanta cortesía como le fue posible. Al menos ese segundo Auror no era un imbécil.

-No es necesario Malfoy, ella puede ir sola no veo necesaria….

-Vamos Draco...

De nuevo ese idiota se entrometía en lo que obviamente no era su asunto. Justo cuando estaba por mandar al diablo al auror vio a Hermione alzar la cabeza y caminar con orgullo y aplomo hasta las escalera sin soltar su mano dejando al hombre con dos palmos de narices y la palabra en la boca.

Subieron las escaleras y Draco le lanzo una arrogante sonrisa al estúpido entrometido que lo miraba furioso pero sin poder hacer nada contra él. Una vez que se encontraron frente a una puerta de madera pintada de blanco vio el aplomo de su chica desvanecerse hasta volver a ser la misma criatura frágil y asustada con la que llego minutos antes.

-¿Estas lista?

-No

La vio agachar la mirada, obviamente estaba pensando en huir, en alejarse antes que tener que enfrentar lo que Merlín quisiera que aguardara tras la puerta. Pero ella era una Leona, ella era valiente y no la dejaría ocultarse.

-Respira Hermione, ahora mírame.

Tomo su rostro con delicadeza y fijo sus ojos en los de ella, vio el miedo, la culpa y el arrepentimiento en sus ojos castaños con tanta claridad como si leyera su mente.

-Tras esa puerta no esta Voldy, ni mi siempre adorable y cuerda tía Bella, Hermione allí están tus padres. Estarán furiosos pero son tus padres y yo estaré allí contigo… no diré nada si no es necesario pero estaré contigo.

Poco a poco seco las lagrimas que escapaban de los ojos de ella antes de tomar su mano con firmeza y después dejar un suave y dulce beso en sus labios. Solo un recordatorio de que estaba con ella y no se marcharía.

-Bien… vamos

Hermione trago saliva nerviosa mientras entraba a la alcoba con pasos inseguros. Vio sus padres sentados en un sofá diminuto de apariencia avejentada mirando un álbum de fotos color purpura, el correspondiente a sus vacaciones por el Caribe cuando tenía alrededor de ocho años si recordaba bien…

-Mamá, papá…

Hablo despacio, con voz tímida y casi como si rogara no ser escuchada pero ambos adultos volvieron la vista a ella y las reacciones de ambos no se hicieron esperar.

-Hermione…

Su madre pronuncio su nombre lentamente, casi como si dudara que todo eso fuera real, sus ojos estaban cansados y llenos de dudas…

-¿Cómo te atreviste a usar tus trucos en nosotros chiquilla insolente? ¿Si esto no es una maldita broma entonces te olvidaste que nos debes respeto?

Su padre monto en cólera. Su rostro se torno rojo de furia y le grito haciendo violentos movimientos con sus brazos…

-Papá yo…

Apretando más fuerte la mano de su rubio Hermione intento hablar aun mientras el llanto la ahogaba… su padre la odiaba. Su mente le repetía una y otra vez que la odiaba porque se lo merecía.

-No Hermione, lo que hiciste fue horrible. Jamás debimos dejarte ir a ese colegio, esa maldita magia te corrompió hasta el punto de jugar con la mente de tus padres…

-Papá déjame explicarte por favor…

Ver a su padre gritando colérico la asusto en demasía, su padre jamás le había alzado la voz de esa forma… nunca.

-Hermione no queremos que esto pase de nuevo, olvídate de esas tonterías de pociones y varitas… eres una chiquilla insolente que no merece que la perdonemos por la barbaridad que…

Las rodillas de Hermione cedieron ante las palabras brutales de su padre… ¿Olvidar la magia? ¿Olvidar su vida y su don? No, ella no podría olvidar que era una bruja nunca. De alguna forma era parte de ella…

-¡Basta!

Draco la atrapo antes de que callera al suelo y la sostuvo por la cintura dejándola ocultar su rostro bañado en lagrimas en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello, la sostuvo con firmeza y continuo hablando con más calma.

-Hermione es su hija, siempre será su hija pero ella también es una bruja. La magia es parte de ella y nada de lo que le digan puede impedir que ella sea quien es. Se que lo que hizo les dolió, los aparto para protegerlos cuando debería ser a la inversa. Ustedes no saben lo que ella enfrento para salvar no solo al mundo mágico, no tienen idea de lo duro que fue para ella y no tienen derecho a juzgarla porque si Voldemort hubiera vencido ninguno de ustedes, hubiera sobrevivido…

Con ese tono aristocrático y su peculiar arrastrar en las palabras Draco Malfoy dejo de parecer un mago adolescente, se veía tan sereno y maduro vestido con su impoluta túnica negra y su mirada gris cargada de seriedad que solo le daba un aire de autoridad insospechado. Hablo lento, haciéndoles comprender sus palabras con la misma delicadeza de quien trata con niños muy duros de cabeza pero aun así evitaba ser abiertamente grosero con los padres de su chica.

-No tienes ningún derecho a meterte en este asunto jovencito…

Cuando se recobro de la sorpresa de ser sometido a un sermón por un completo desconocido Henry Granger intento lucir dominante e imponente mientras miraba al chico que abrazaba a su supuesta hija de forma protectora.

-Lo tengo por qué Hermione me importa. No espero que le agradezcan lo que hizo, se que están furiosos pero intenten entenderla, su hija es una bruja brillante y si hubiera existido otra forma ella la habría encontrado.

Henry Granger solo soltó un bufido exasperado y se marcho de la habitación dejando tras de sí el eco resultante del brusco golpe de la puerta contra el marco. Un eco que apuñalaba el corazón de Hermione haciendo que llorara aun más fuerte, con desgarradores sollozos que se perdían en la suave piel de Draco.

-Hermione… ¿Estabas realmente tratando de protegernos?

La voz suave y asustada de su madre llego a oídos de Hermione quien aparto el rostro de su escondite favorito en todo el mundo y miro a la mujer con los ojos enrojecidos, las mejillas empapadas y la nariz tan roja como la de cierto reno de los cuentos muggles ampliamente famoso.

-Si mamá, yo no quería verlos muertos… preferí mandarlos lejos sin saber de mi existencia que tener que ver como los torturaban frente a mis ojos. Los quería vivos aun cuando fuera lejos de mí.

Algo en la voz rota de la chica le llego al alma a Jean Granger, algo dentro le decía que esa era su hija pero su cabeza le decía que ella era Monica y no Jean, que ella no tenía hijos.

-Danos tiempo Hermione… sobre todo a tu padre.

Pero ese algo, el que le decía que esa chica era su bebé estaba ganando la partida. No soportaba verla así pero no se atrevía a tocarla. No cuando temía que todo fuera una pesadilla…

-¿Me odias mamá?

Los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas al ver como la chica frente a ella se derrumbaba aun mas a cada segundo… le dolía verla así.

-Hermione… creo que jamás podría odiarte pero en este momento estoy confundida, no se si soy Jean o Monica… mi cabeza es un lio enorme y necesito pensar… solo danos tiempo.

Vio a la chica asentir incapaz de hablar y luego esconder de nuevo su rostro contra el cuello de ese alto chico rubio que había defendido a Hermione y que parecía estar allí con el único propósito de sostenerla cuando ella no era capaz de hacerlo por su misma.

-¿Jovencito?

-Draco Malfoy señora Granger.

Se detuvo a unos pasos de la puerta y miro al chico rubio, vio la curiosidad en los ojos de él antes de decirle su nombre, Draco. Dragón… curioso nombre en realidad, pero muy adecuado. Era como un guardián custodiando a una frágil doncella en esos momentos.

-Draco… por favor cuida de ella.

-Por supuesto señora Granger…

Sabía que de cierto modo esa mujer le pedía que cuidara de Hermione incluso de ella misma y con una suave sonrisa le dejo claro que lo aria. No porque se lo pidiera sino más bien porque era lo que deseaba hacer… cuidar de ella.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esa noche en el castillo se le antojaba extrañamente melancólica a Hermione, el silencio inundaba el lugar y el viento frío la hacía tiritar ligeramente aun estado arropada por las cálidas mantas verde Slytherin que la cubrían.

-¿Te sientes mejor Hermione?

Escucho la voz de su serpiente al entrar de nuevo a la habitación, se había marchado unos segundos para cambiarse la túnica que usaba ese día por algo mas comodo para dormir, ella misma estaba ya enfundada en su vieja y calida pijama de franela en estampado rosa de Tartán.

-No

Pese a lo horrenda que era su pijama Draco no se había quejado, eso solo le indicaba a Hermione la magnitud de su preocupación por ella, pero no tenía sentido decirle que estaba bien cuando era obvio que mentiría. No lo estaba. Estaba triste, dolida y se sentía culpable pero eso él ya lo sabía, Hermione no podía mentirle por que por loco que pareciera esos ojos grises parecían saber la verdad con solo mirarla.

-Te vez terrible, anda vamos a dormir

Suspiro al sentir como él se colaba bajo las mantas, de inmediato se acerco a él buscando su calidez y el confort que al parecer él podía darle solo con estar a su lado. Sus brazos rodeándola, las suaves caricias de sus dedos en la piel de su espalda bajo la tela de su playera y su aliento mentolado en su pelo eran suficientes para recordarle que no estaba sola. Ya no estaba sola.

-¿Te molesta que duerma aquí?

Siempre pensó que Draco era la clase de chico que no soportaba que su espacio vital fuera invadido, que era de los que se marchan inmediatamente luego del sexo y no soportan dormir con alguien. Incluso llego a escuchar rumores sobre chicas desilusionadas por que el rubio se marchaba luego de un seco gracias por la noche y jamás volvía a contactarlas.

-No

Pero aquí estaba con ella, dejándola invadir su alcoba, su cama y abrazarlo como si fuera un enorme oso de felpa incluso sin haber tenido sexo, solo porque ella necesitaba consuelo y él estaba dispuesto a ofrecerlo sin pedir nada a cambio. Suspiro sintiéndose mejor, incluso sin que él le dijera que la amaba locamente y que le pidiera ser su novia las cosas entre ellos eran perfectas.

-Draco… ¿Tu crees que mi padre me perdonara?

Le hubiera gustado continuar pensando en su relación o su no-relación con Draco pero la imagen de su padre mirarla furioso, el recuerdo de su voz colérica y el rencor en sus ojos al mirarla volvía a llenarla de esa angustia que se había calmado momentáneamente con la presencia de Draco.

-Lo ara. Estoy absolutamente seguro y soy un Malfoy querida, nunca me equivoco.

Sintió los brazos de su hurón apretarla más contra su pecho y se permitió a si misma ocultar su rostro contra su cuello, era su escondite favorito en el mundo, en ambos mundos, porque podía sentir el aroma de él con claridad y su calor la mantenía perdida en una sensación de seguridad reconfortante.

-Serpiente vanidosa

-Pero me quieres Hermione

Lo sintió sonreír cuando murmuro contra su piel y ella misma no logro contenerse al escucharlo hablar. Por supuesto que lo quería, eso era obvio. Lo quería desde esa lejana mañana en que la encontró llorando en su sala común y aun entre insultos había borrado su llanto y alegrado su día.

-Te quiero…

Draco aun no estaba listo para decirlo, pero le respondió con un beso suave. Uno de esos besos que toda mujer anhela recibir alguna vez. Una caricia lenta y dulce, llena de un sentimiento tan grande que las palabras no logran expresar pero que esa clase de besos gritan con tal claridad que el mensaje no llega al cerebro… se cuela hasta el alma y se queda allí gravado en tinta indeleble, exactamente como ese beso que compartían.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Queridas lectoras espero estén pasando una buena semana. Yo estoy bastante mejor luego de una sesión de llanto liberador y unos cuantos mimos maternos. Aun continúo bastante mal por la pérdida de mi Draco pero lentamente estoy volviendo a la normalidad. _

_El trabajo me mantiene ocupada y recientemente comencé a idear un par de nuevos proyectos literarios, Dramiones por supuesto. Uno continuara en secreto hasta que la idea este clara. El otro será algo diferente a este tema tan feliz y rosa. Será una Hermione oscura y vengativa, un Draco intrínsecamente malvado en honor a JK que siempre a dicho que nuestro rubio es malo, pues bien este será peor que Voldy. Aun estoy trabajando en la estructura de la historia por lo que tal vez la introducción esté lista para Enero. _

_Por ahora me marcho agradeciéndoles infinitamente por leer, tengo muy presentes sus comentarios porque siempre, siempre logran alégrame el día un poco y colocar una sonrisa en mis labios… _

_Se despide de ustedes una melancólica pero alegre… _

_Nox_


	18. Chapter 18

.

.

*_Yo **no **soy JK Rowling. **No **soy dueña de nada de lo extraído de los libros de Harry Potter y **No **gano nada monetariamente por escribir esto_

.

.

Como por arte de Magia

.

.

.

.

.

.

Harry observaba atentamente a su amiga Hermione, desde su cumpleaños no había visto a la chica tan cansada, estaba vestida impecablemente pero sus hombros parecían hundidos y sus ojos tenían sombras purpuras profundas bajo ellos, era obvio que no había dormido bien la noche anterior.

-Hermione ¿Estas bien?

-Solo una mala noche, estoy bien.

Pero ella se negaba a contarle que ocurría. Continuaba allí de pie mirándolo con una sonrisa pequeña en los labios mientras tomaba sus rizos castaños para atarlos en un moño descuidado.

-¿Segura?

-Si

Era obvio que no estaba bien, que realmente nada era como antes. Su amiga no parecía querer contarle sus problemas y se maldijo internamente porque sabía que había perdido su confianza tras mucho tiempo de tratarla con indiferencia y apoyar solo a Ron.

-¿Sabes donde esta el dragón? Pansy esta en la enfermería

-¿Esta bien?

Theodore Nott era ampliamente conocido por su calma. Se le veía caminar por los pasillos leyendo algún libro, era probablemente la única serpiente que conocía que estudiaba tanto como Hermione.

-No, alguien la lanzo por una escalera

-¡Merlin!

Harry abrió los ojos al ver la furia brillando en los ojos azules de Nott. Supo sin que las palabras fueran dichas que el pobre idiota que ataco a Parkinson estaba condenado al infierno.

-Mione… podrías ayudarme con mis deberes estoy bastante perdida

-Ginny… lo siento pero tengo que ir a ver a Pansy, adiós Harry.

Ginny quien al ver a Hermione había decidido pedirle su ayuda se detuvo junto a Harry un poco molesta por ser dejada de lado. No entendía porque su amiga prefería ver a Parkinson que a ella y solo atino a ver como la serpiente y la leona se marchaban apresurados por el pasillo.

-Draco estará furioso cuando encuentre al culpable…

-¿Tan grave fue?

Hermione casi podía imaginar la violenta reacción que tendría Draco. Sabía que el rubio adoraba a Pansy, gracias a Merlín solo como a una hermana. Y ella misma comenzaba a apreciar bastante a Pansy. Era inteligente y si bien era una chica hermosa que se preocupaba por su aspecto no pasaba el día hablando de maquillaje, peinados y chicos.

-Un par de huesos rotos pero se niega a beber nada sin su Dragón presente… es tan necia que el pobre Blaise esta al borde del colapso.

-Vamos, Draco esta con el director Snape

.

.

.

.

Blaise estaba aterrado, veía a su hermosa Pansy vestida con la horrenda bata de hospital y su cabello sedoso empapado de sudor frio, el flequillo se le pegaba a la piel y estaba pálida, mortalmente pálida, lo que contrastaba enormemente con las zonas amoratadas de su rostro y las heridas abiertas que aun sangraban un poco.

-Pansy… cariño bebe la poción, te prometo que Draco vendrá pronto, Theo ya fue a buscarlo.

La vio apretar los labios ahogando un gemido al moverse y lastimar su brazo, se había roto en dos sitios, además de que su tobillo estaba destrozado y varias costillas estaban rotas.

-No… _quiero a mi dragón ¡YA!_

Blaise se estremeció al escucharla hablar, el sonido de su voz ahogada y la manera en que apretaba los dientes para no gritar eran prueba suficiente del dolor que estaba sintiendo pero aun así era igual de terca que siempre… maldecía a Draco por ser tan importante para ella.

-Señorita Parkinson por favor, esto le aliviara el dolor en unos minutos

La enfermera intentaba hacerla entrar en razón pero él sabía que era imposible. Esa chica amaba al rubio, tal vez no románticamente pero lo amaba de tal manera que incluso tenia momentos en que los celos lo carcomían porque sabía que aun cuando ella llegara a amarlo jamás podría superar a Draco en su corazón.

-¡Pansy!

-Dragón…

Pero al mismo tiempo sabía que Draco siempre había estado allí para Pansy, era su mejor amigo y él hermano que ella siempre deseo y entendía que los celos que sentía eran una locura aun cuando no pudiera evitarlos. Pero en ese momento al ver a su hermosa Pansy pronunciar el nombre de su amigo con ese tono dolorido y ver su rostro iluminarse al verlo llegar entendió que jamás podría ocupar el lugar de Draco en el corazón de su Pansy pero podía intentar reclamar el suyo propio.

-Tomate las pociones anda, yo mismo las prepare...

Draco se acerco a Pansy y le murmuro cerca del oído con cariño mientras le ofrecía el vial de poción que Madam P. le entrego apenas entro.

-Draco… quiero ver a esa idiota suplicar clemencia…

La voz de Pansy era apenas un murmullo, hablaba tan bajo que estaba seguro que solo él la escuchaba, ella sabía quien la empujo, claro que él también. Nada, absolutamente nada pasaba en el castillo sin que él lo supiera.

-Daphne.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-No me subestimes princesa… tengo mis fuentes.

-Sabes porque lo hizo…

-Tranquila, bebe las pociones y descansa. De ella me ocupo yo.

Blaise suspiro aliviado al ver que Pansy bebía el vial de poción y le sonrió agradecido al rubio que luego de ver como Madam P. hechizaba a Pansy para hacerla dormir y evitarle el dolor que provocaría la poción al hacer efecto tomaba a Hermione de la mano y arrastraba fuera de enfermería.

Blaise y Theo, quien todo el tiempo había permanecido en un rincón leyendo un libro intercambiaron una mirada al ver el rostro del rubio. Compadecían a quien fuera que lastimo a Pansy porque esos huesos rotos los pagarían caro. Nadie, absolutamente nadie lastimaba a la familia de Draco sin pagar las consecuencias.

-Vamos Hermione

-¿A dónde vamos?

Hermione estaba confundida, la mano de Draco estaba fría y temblaba, evidentemente de rabia pero aun no gritaba, no maldecía y no lanzaba hechizos al azar como esperaba de él. Por el contrario su rostro frio le recordaba al Draco de antaño. Al arrogante y elitista idiota que solía ser.

-Las mazmorras de Slytherin.

-Pero yo soy una Gryffindor…

-Mira Hermione, si no vienes conmigo no prometo dejar los huesos de esa perra intactos…

Lo vio detenerse frete a un muro de las mazmorras, era la entrada a la sala comunal de Slytherin y vio los ojos de Draco brillando. Estaba colérico y clamaba venganza. La había arrastrado con él para que le impidiera hacer una locura de la misma manera en que él solía detenerla antes de maldecir dolorosamente a Ronald.

-¿Qué esta pasando?

Suspiro resignada y apretó un poco más fuerte la mano del rubio. El respiro un poco calmándose aun mas y hablo lentamente.

-Pasa que Daphne Greengrass tiro a Pansy por las escaleras por el simple hecho de que esta encaprichada del idiota de Blaise…

-Vamos, pero prométeme que no le aras daño físico… no quiero que Snape tenga que expulsarte.

Hermione le sonrio un poco mientras le indicaba con una seña que abriera la puerta. El rubio dijo la contraseña y pasaron en la sala común atestada. La mayoría de los alumnos miraron intrigados a la chica pero al ver como su indiscutible líder tomaba su mano y caminaba claramente furioso al dormitorio de chicas de séptimo decidieron que era mejor no preguntar. Dejarían que la pobre infeliz que causo su ira pagara por ello.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Draco? ¡¿Qué demonios hace Granger aquí?!

Hermione vio maravillada las habitaciones de Slytherin. Contraio a lo que pensó no dominaban el verde y plata. Cada alcoba era diferente y tenían habitaciones individuales. Supuso que las serpientes no llevaban bien compartir.

-Salvar tu miserable cuello Greengrass… aun que no valga la pena

Daphne miraba a Hermione suplicante pero la castaña solo se quedo quieta en su lugar y miro con frialdad a la rubia frente a ella completamente asustada porque sabía que su arrebato de ira de hacia una horas tendría consecuencias y grandes.

-¿De que hablas?

-Pansy… de eso hablo. Fuiste tú, cuídate la espalda por que te juro que desearas haber sido tu quien callera por las escaleras…

Hermione estaba sorprendida. Ella sabia cuan alto era Draco pero en esos instantes lucia imponente. La habitación se veía pequeña y sofocante con el solo hecho de que Draco se encontrara de pie en el centro de la misma mirando a Daphne como si fuera un insecto pegado a la suela de su zapato.

-Draco… no se de que estas hablando

-Ni siquiera lo intentes, se lo que paso.

Este lado de Draco era sorprendentemente aterrador. Sus ojos de acero brillaban con maldad y su voz sonaba autoritaria y cargada de desdén. Ni siquiera a ella, cuando se odiaban y discutían por todo, llego a hablarle o mirarla así. Se estremeció al ver como la chica palidecía completamente asustada.

-¿Le dirás a Snape?

-No, si te expulsan me tomaría un poco mas de esfuerzo joderte la vida

Snape lo sabía todo, pero había llegado a un acuerdo tácito con Draco. Era a su hermana a quien lastimaron y él castigaría a la culpable a su manera. Aun cuando Hermione sabía que él jamás golpearía a una chica pero aun así sabia que él estaba planeando algo.

-Tranquila Greengrass yo no golpeo mujeres, ni siquiera tan rastreras como tú. Pero vas a pagarme con creces lo que le hiciste a Pansy.

Vio a la rubia comenzar a llorar y sintió pena por ella, sabía que eso era parte del plan de Draco. Dejarla muriendo en su propia angustia hasta que le diera la estocada final y por la mirada de su rubio sabia que sería algo terrible para la chica.

-Vamos Draco… Pansy ya de debe estar despierta.

.

.

.

.

Hacia algunas semanas que Hermione comía en la mesa de Slytherin, se sentaba junto a Draco y frente a Pansy con quien charlaba mientras comían. Desde esa noche en que había estado en las mazmorras Daphne se había estado sentando al borde de la mesa, con la cabeza gacha y completamente sola.

Los Slytherin sabían lo ocurrido y decidieron castigar a quien lastimo a su princesa repudiándola. Era una ley tacita entre ellos cuidarse la espalda y jamás dañarse entre ellos, después de todo siempre tenía que cuidarse de las otras casas como para preocuparse también de los suyos. Por eso esa afrenta contra Pansy les había dolido a todos, incluso los chiquillos de primero sabían que algo estaba mal y evitaban acercarse a la chica que todos los mayores odiaban.

Pero esa mañana Daphne no había estado en la mesa lo que extraño a Hermione pero no dijo nada, permaneció silenciosa mientras la veía entrar al gran comedor con el rostro rojo de furia y caminar directo a ellos, pero siguió el ejemplo de Draco y continuo comiendo con tranquilidad.

-Malfoy! ¿Qué demonios hiciste?

Los gritos de la chica llamaron la atención de todo el colegio pero Draco permaneció imperturbable. Continuaba comiendo despreocupado e incluso tomaba pequeños trozos de carne del plato de Hermione que solo sonreía un poco mientras veía desaparecer de su plato la comida y luego tomaba algo de pollo del plato del rubio a cambio sin pensarlo mucho.

-Nada.

Draco tomo su jugo de calabaza y dio un sorbo mientras veía desapasionadamente a la rubia que le gritaba agitando un trozo de pergamino, supuso que era una carta de sus padres para informarles de su nueva _situación. _

-Mi familia esta arruinada!

Draco sonrió arrogante mientras veía a Pansy sonreír ampliamente al comprender que su Dragón había cumplido. Pese a que habían pasado algunas semanas de que salió de la enfermería y comenzaba a preguntarse cómo se vengaría el rubio, pero complacida lo entendió en ese momento.

-Lo siento mucho Daphne pero empresas Malfoy retiro sus activos de la empresa de tu familia, después de un análisis exhaustivo me di cuenta que era lo mejor, al menos para mi empresa.

Hermione se sorprendió al sentir como una sonrisa se esbozaba en sus labios al ver a su rubio actuando con esa frialdad, pero verlo defender, aun que a su manera muy particular, a los suyos le decía que era afortunada de tenerlo de su lado.

-¡Maldito bastardo!

Draco volvió sus ojos grises a su comida y comenzó a cortar con delicadeza su pollo y ella sonriente le robó un trozo que llevo a sus labios divertida al ver a Daphne aun de pie frente a ellos, furiosa y despeinada.

-Largo Daphne… vete a mendigar algunos galeones por allí…

Pansy le había lanzado una de sus mejores miradas despectivas a la rubia mientras bebía un sorbo de jugo de naranja y le hablo en ese tono venenoso que Hermione recordaba de hacia años dirigido a ella.

-¿Por qué no vas a buscar a algún pobretón para que te de unos consejos sobre ser pobre?

Esta vez fue Blaise quien hablo con una sonrisa sádica en los labios. Esperaba que disfrutara la miseria porque luego de meterse con los Parkinson, los Malfoy, Los Nott y los Zabini dudaba que cualquiera de las familias acaudaladas de Inglaterra se dignaran a ayudarla. Y si juzgaba las miradas de rencor de todos en la mesa estaba seguro que los Greengras estaban jodidos.

-Seguro te serán útiles, con tu nueva _condición_ deberías aprovechar la ayuda que da la experiencia quizá el pobretón de la comadreja acceda a ayudarte... escuche por allí que tiene debilidad por cierta clase de chicas...

Y con una sonrisa falsamente amable Theo le daba el golpe de gracia mientras le ofrecia un poco de pastel a Luna que desayunaba junto a él con una amplia sonrisa. Todos sabían que Nott no solía desperdiciar palabras, el golpeaba directo al orgullo y esta vez fue una humillación por partida doble al escuchar los chillidos indignados de Ronald Weasley diciendo que él ya no era un pobretón.

Hermione sonrió, estaba perdida. Se había enamorado de Draco Malfoy por ser el amigo maravilloso que la consolaba y escuchaba, por los besos que le robaban el aliento y le dejaban las rodillas temblorosas pero también lo amaba por ese lado arrogante e imponente. Por su aristocrático porte y por la crueldad y sangre fría que tenia para arremeter contra aquel que dañara a los suyos, amaba a ese hombre con todas sus cualidades y defectos…

.

.

.

.

.

_Tengo que confesar que este es el capitulo que menos me ha gustado… quizá por ser el penúltimo o tal vez porque me costó horrores escribirlo… el caso es que aquí esta. _

_La próxima semana tendrán el final de esta historia. No sé qué día aun, pues por la temporada navideña no tendré día de descanso en mi trabajo y debo trabajar también los días festivos… ser pobre es un asco._

_Les agradezco tanto por su apoyo a lo largo de esta historia y me alegra saber que mi idea de un Draco malvado llame su atención… pero la Hermione que estoy desarrollando en ese proyecto no se queda atrás. Es malvada y me fascina escribirla…_

_Ahora esperare sus comentarios y sus opiniones… _

_Se despide de ustedes una asustada por la proximidad de las fechas navideñas y la avalancha de trabajo que se le viene encima… _

_Nox_


	19. Chapter 19

.

.

*_Yo **no **soy JK Rowling. **No **soy dueña de nada de lo extraído de los libros de Harry Potter y **No **gano nada monetariamente por escribir esto_

.

.

Como por arte de Magia

.

.

.

.

.

.

Si era honesta consigo misma Hermione no recordaba como había llegado a _ese _lugar y a _esa _situación con Draco. Lo ultimo que recordaba era haber estado en su ultima clase del día, Aritmancia, mientras su mente divagaba al incidente del desayuno.

Recordaba, con total y sorprendente claridad¸ la frialdad y maldad con la que Draco había actuado con Daphne. Por un segundo sintió pena por la chica, una sangre pura de aristocrática y orgullosa familia en la calle. En completa bancarrota solo por que Draco lo había dispuesto así.

Claro el solo había retirado su inversión de dichas empresas, pero Theo quien se encargaba de las empresas de su familia desde la muerte de su padre en la batalla final contra Voldemort se había retirado también, Zabini tampoco había dudado en replantearse su colaboración con la familia Greengrass y eso causo una reacción en cadena.

Los magos que se enteraron de que los mayores inversionistas se retiraban abandonaron la balsa cual ratas para evitar ahogarse. No podía culparlos sin embargo. Los negocios, como alguna vez había leído en algún lugar, son un mundo despiadado y feroz donde solo el más listo y astuto sobrevive.

Pero luego recordaba a Pansy. Pálida y llena de dolor en la cama del hospital y toda compasión por Daphne se acababa desvaneciendo en medio de una sensación de orgullo al ver a su rubio, si _su _rubio, porque era suyo y de nadie más, defender a sus seres amados con la misma letal ferocidad de una serpiente venenosa.

Claro, si tenia que admitirlo no solo había sentido orgullo, algo se había retorcido en su interior con fuerza y en ese momento de no haber estado en pleno comedor habría saltado a besarlo.

Besarlo justo como lo estaba besando en ese momento. _Merlín bendito, _pensó al sentir como sus manos dejaban su estático lugar en su cintura y comenzaban a acariciar con lentitud sus costados, de forma tan suave como excitante que la dejo sin aliento.

-Hermione…

Incapaz de hablar, de decir algo solo gimió muy bajito al escucharlo murmurar su nombre con voz ronca y tremendamente sensual y sentirse acorralada contra el muro. Estaban en un oscuro y solitario pasillo a solo unos metros de su sala común pero la molesta inquietud de ser atrapada en ese momento le obligo a separarse de él unos instantes para intentar recuperar la calma.

-No, no podemos...

Claro que no podían, no en medio de ese pasillo arriesgándose a ser atrapados y enviados al despacho de Snape. Definitivamente podía imaginar la mirada furiosa del director al enterarse de que los premios anuales habían sido atrapados haciendo el amor en un pasillo. No definitivamente no podía dejar que continuara… al menos no en _ese lugar. _

-Hermione, desde el 19 de septiembre somos algo parecido a amigos y con el paso de los días, de los meses sabes que nos convertimos en algo más. Ya no somos solo amigos…

Una mano de Draco dejo de acariciarla para obligarla a mirarlo. Los ojos marrones de ella quedaron fijos en esos iris de plata fundida oscurecidos en ese momento por la lujuria, una que ella misma sentía pero intentaba controlar.

-Draco yo…

Un beso suave, un roce de labios basto para matar la replica que estaba por salir de sus labios. Maldijo a Merlín por darle a Draco Malfoy esa maldita habilidad sorprendente para dejar en blanco su cerebro y encender su cuerpo con solo nimiedades.

-No intentes negarlo Hermione, pasamos cada minuto de él día juntos, dormimos en la misma habitación desde hace tiempo, somos algo parecido a una pareja pero ambos nos negábamos a hablarlo, a ponerle nombre a esto que sucede entre los dos.

Hermione se sonrojo violentamente y aparto la mirada. Era cierto, desde hacía mucho tiempo prefería pasar sus tardes estudiando con Draco, leyendo en la sala común mientras él se sentaba junto a ella perdido en su propia lectura. Cada noche desde la visita a sus padres ella entraba a su alcoba, se duchaba y vestía con su pijama para luego ir a la habitación del rubio y colarse bajo las mantas con él.

-Mírame Hermione, mírame y dime que no sientes nada cuando te toco…

Con un nudo en la garganta Hermione solo pudo sonrojarse y boquear como un pez mientras la experta lengua de Draco acariciaba la suave y sensible piel del lóbulo de su oreja izquierda.

-Dime que no sientes ese cosquilleo cuando nuestras pieles se tocan o que no desearías besarme en este momento para llamarte mentirosa.

Hermione se maldijo por ser incapaz de hablar y por sentir la suave caricia de esos labios pálidos y cálidos contra su cuello enviando estremecimientos placenteros a cada rincón de su cuerpo… especialmente al sur.

-No lo niegues Granger, me amas, es lógico, soy irresistible y por algún extraño milagro eres correspondida…

Jadeo cuando Draco solto su mejilla para bajar su mano hasta su pierna derecha y acomodarla contra su costado, el resultado fue una cercanía que la hiso hervir inevitablemente. Sentía el calor del cuerpo de él completamente adherido al suyo y la fricción de cierta zona del cuerpo de su rubio entre sus piernas.

-Eres una serpiente egocéntrica y narcisista…

Sofocada le respondió en un jadeo, sorprendiéndose al escucharlo reír ligeramente antes de besarla. Un beso apasionado y demandante, uno que le debilito las rodillas y la obligo a rodear el cuerpo de él con ambas piernas y dejar que el la sostuviera.

-Pero me amas

Hermione miraba asombrada lo claros que se veían los ojos grises de Draco. Brillaban con algo que ella pocas veces había visto antes y que solo en ese momento supo reconocer.

-Te amo

Amor. Era amor lo que brillaba en esos iris de plata que tanto le gustaban. Él la amaba tanto como ella lo amaba a él. Suspiro aliviada de poder decir esas palabras y saber que eran ciertas. Lo amaba, era amor y no una infantil idealización de dicho sentimiento.

-Lo sabia Hermione… ahora dime ¿Quieres un compromiso largo o prefieres fijar ya la fecha de la boda?

Cerro los ojos al escuchar como su voz siseante llegaba a su odios, su cuerpo cálido la aplastaba de manera seductora contra el muro y sus manos recorrían con suaves caricias sus muslos mientras _algo _se rozaba justo entre sus piernas arrancándole un gemido ahogado de placer.

-¿Boda?

Pero esa palabra había dejado eco en su mente embotada por el placer y la felicidad. _Boda. ¿Le estaba pidiendo matrimonio?_

-Eres una chica lista Hermione, te estoy _informando_ que seras mi esposa pero te concedo la libertad de elegir la fecha… por que soy un Malfoy querida, los Malfoy no compartimos.

No necesitaba ver el rostro de su rubio para saber que la miraba fijamente y que sus labios estaban adornados con una sensual sonrisa ladeada.

-Sigo sin entender por que me enamore de una maldita serpiente narcisista… por muy mi futuro esposo que sea.

Pero lo sabía.

Sabía por qué se había enamorado de él. Jamás volvería a idealizar a una persona como había hecho con Ronald, jamás dejaría que el amor la volviera ciega ante los defectos y magnificaría las virtudes. Ella ya no era una niña, la guerra, esa maldita guerra le había arrebatado su infancia obligándola a madurar de golpe. Pues bueno, ya era hora que se comportara como una mujer y lo estaba haciendo.

-Por esto…

Un suave beso en su cuello, una mano de largos dedos tibios recorriendo la extensión de su muslo y su aliento contra su piel la dejaron muda… incapaz de nada más que cerrar los ojos más fuerte y disfrutar del momento.

-Y un poco de esto…

El violento palpitar del corazón de Draco era evidente al estar tan cerca, sus labios besando su cuello y sus dedos tocando con desesperante lentitud su espalda y la fricción enloquecedora de sus cuerpos la obligaron a gemir bajito para no ser escuchada.

-Draco…

Por qué aun perdida en la niebla del placer en la que los labios y manos de su… _¿prometido? _De su dragón estaba consciente de donde estaba y de lo que pasaría si los premios anuales eran encontrados en medio de un pasillo en tan comprometedoras circunstancias.

-¿Si?

Draco sonrió al escucharla decir su nombre mezclado con un gemido especialmente fuerte y le respondió aun con los labios contra su suave piel. La beso con más intensidad dejando marcas rojizas en su cuello y aumento la fricción entre ellos.

-¿Cuanto tardaría tu madre en organizar la boda de sus sueños?

Hermione tiro de él hasta que sus miradas se encontraron y hablo tan claro como pudo. Estaba consciente de que sus padres no estaban en la mejor actitud de perdonarla pero ya había sufrido demasiado como para privarse de su felicidad por más tiempo.

-Unos cuantos meses…

Vio la decisión brillando en los ojos de ella, sabía que aun cuando no mencionaba a sus padres era su sueño tenerlos en su boda. Sonrió al responderle y decidió que usaría esos meses de preparativos sabiamente. Lograría que ese par de necios muggles perdonaran a su leona sin importar a que tuviera que recurrir.

-Entonces en unos meses seré Hermione Malfoy… suena bien ¿No?

-Maravilloso… _Hermione Malfoy._

Bien no era la palabra que él usaría, era perfecto. Su nombre sonaba perfecto con su apellido y eso dejaría claro a cualquier imbécil zanahorio o no, que ella era suya. Era su novia, su amiga, su amante y esposa.

-Draco? Cuando decía que _no debíamos_… estaba hablando de que el pasillo es un mal lugar para...

Justo cuando estaba por besarla ella hablo de nuevo sorprendiéndolo… su leona podía ser una descarada si lo deseaba y vaya si le encanto. Besándola y hablando entre besos la cargo hasta su sala común y apresurado se encamino hasta su habitación.

-Eso tiene fácil solución...

Se moría de ganas por ver su cabello castaño extendido en sus sabanas negras y el contraste de su piel contra la seda… la beso con pasión, con la misma pasión que ella respondía sus besos y comenzaba a arrancar su ropa.

En ese momento, mientras él la recostaba en la cama mirándola con adoración y salvaje deseo en sus ojos Hermione se sintió feliz. El anhelo que tenía en su corazón de encontrar a alguien a quien amar y que la amara se cumplía, sonrío entre besos y ahogados jadeos pensando en que en ocasiones la felicidad llega simplemente así… como por arte de magia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Queridas lectoras este es el final. Justo el final que tenía en mente al comenzar a escribir y en respuesta a una pregunta que seguramente se hacen, si, si habrá epilogo. _

_En las próximas semanas será publicado cuando me recupere del estrés y agotamiento que las fiestas decembrinas dejan en mi este año y espero ese capítulo definitivo e irrevocablemente final de esta historia aclare sus dudas y cierre varias incógnitas. Así que las invito a decirme que dudas tienen en sus comentarios. _

_Por lo pronto les agradezco tanto, tanto por su apoyo. Sus comentarios y buenos deseos cuando más lo necesitaba. Esta historia termina pero a menos que deje de respirar prometo que definitivamente volveré con nuevos proyectos el próximo año. _

_Se despide de ustedes una melancólica y agotada… _

**_Nox_**


	20. Epilogue 1

.

.

*_Yo **no **soy JK Rowling. **No **soy dueña de nada de lo extraído de los libros de Harry Potter y **No **gano nada monetariamente por escribir esto_

.

.

Como por arte de Magia

.

.

_Epilogo _

_Luna y Theodore_

_._

_._

_._

_Luego de graduarse del colegio Theodore Nott se dio cuenta de lo cruel que puede ser la realidad para un chico huérfano. De pronto se vio envuelto en el caos atroz de sacar del fango la empresa que sus antepasados fundaron y que su padre hundió al estar cegado por su estúpida lealtad al monstruo de Voldemort. _

_Trabajaba desde el amanecer hasta altas horas de la madrugada en los viejos y polvorientos pergaminos de contabilidad, entrevistaba empleados, despedía algunos, contrataba otros y era tratado como imbécil por todos los hombres de negocios debido a su edad. _

_Pero Theodore Nott era listo. Mucho. Era astuto como un Slytherin debe serlo, pero sobretodo tenia orgullo. Un orgullo tan grande que lo mantenía en pie sin importar cuantos golpes de diera la vida. _

_Sin embargo se sentía solo… desde que se graduara y comenzara a trabajar a tiempo completo en su empresa Luna lo había abandonado. Bien, eso era una exageración. Ella había comenzado a estudiar a una nueva criatura que descubrió un día mientras paseaban por el bosque y poco a poco comenzaron a verse menos y menos tiempo hasta que un día ella le informo con una sonrisa que debía viajar a algún remoto lugar de nombre extraño e imposible de recordar. _

_Theodore la había mirado fijamente y vio que tras su sonrisa había ansiedad. Ella estaba esperando que le pidiera que se quedara, si Theodore se lo pedía ella se quedaría pero él estaba consciente de que ese era uno de los sueños de su vida y se odiaría por impedirle cumplirlo. _

_Esa noche Theodore la había besado suavemente y había murmurado un sentido _

_¨Buen viaje…¨ _

_Luna había llorado. Lo había mirado con sus ojos azules llenos de lagrimas y tristeza antes de murmuran entre sollozos un tembloroso _

_¨te amo¨. _

_Theodore no lo dijo pero ella lo entendió. _

_Ese beso había tenido el sabor amargo del adiós y Luna, siempre tan sabia, había comprendido que él la dejaba libre para vivir sus sueños y que de algún modo le decía que si algún día debían estar juntos así seria. Pero el era una orgullosa serpiente que jamás diría tan dulces palabras por lo que solo la había mirado confiando en que ella lo supiera. _

_Luna lo sabía. El la amaba tanto que la dejaba libre… y dolió._

_Dolió horrores separarse de él. No ver sus ojos o escuchar su voz. No recibir sus enigmáticas notas llenas de acertijos confusos que enviaba con su lechuza para guiarla hasta sus encuentros o a sus obsequios que jamás le entregaba de forma convencional. _

_Su favorito había sido una bella red para cazar Nargles que busco por horas entre cripticas notas y acertijos divertidos. Luna amaba esos momentos cuando hallaba su regalo… pero esos momentos habían terminado. _

_Ella estaba sola en un bosque observando criaturas fascinantes mientras se ocultaba para no perturbarlas y Theodore seguramente estaba trabajando en su oficina. Sintió las lagrimas rodar por sus mejillas… lo echaba de menos tanto. _

_Fijo sus ojos azules en el cielo y tomo una decisión. Tomo su varita y se apareció. _

_Theodore había pasado todo el día en su despacho. Había cuadrado ya su contabilidad, tenía la nomina lista y los contratos leídos y corregidos. Suspiro con cansancio y por un momento pensó en volver a su casa, tomo un nuevo contrato y decidió que no tenia caso volver a casa a estar solo. _

_Estaba por comenzar a releer un contrato en busca de lagunas cuando un viento fuerte mando a volar sus papeles y el aroma a tierra mojada, rosas y vainilla lleno sus pulmones antes de que unos labios dulces se estrellaran contra los suyos. _

_Luna. _

_Era su Luna, ese aroma y esos labios eran de su soñadora y bella rubia. La beso con ímpetu, intentando recuperar los meses perdidos y cubriendo de caricias tiernas su espalda y cabello. _

_La había extrañado tanto… tanto. _

_¨Theo… ¿Te casarías conmigo?_

_Theodore abrió los ojos sorprendido y dejo de besarla cuando ella murmuro esas palabras contra su boca… sabía que solo Luna tendría el descaro de atacarlo a besos luego de marcharse de su lado, volver en medio de la noche, entrar por la ventana, dejar una sucia alfombra voladora en el suelo de su despacho y pedirle matrimonio. Theodore sonrió ampliamente y la beso, le encantaba esa chica._

_La amaba… tan loco como sonara pero la amaba._

_¨Claro que me casaré contigo Luna… pero al menos deja que sea yo quien te compre a ti un anillo de compromiso¨ _

_Luna rio encantada antes de besarlo… tenían mucho tiempo que recuperar, ya hablarían con los chicos en la cena de cumpleaños de Hermione la próxima semana para contarles las buenas noticias e informar a los padrinos. _

**_Primero que nada tengo que agradecerles sus comentarios, sus palabras de aliento y su apoyo a lo largo de esta historia y en segundo lugar tengo algo que decir o aclarar, aun cuando odio hacerlo de esta manera... _**

**_Soy una chica ocupada al igual que muchas de ustedes._**

**_Tengo un trabajo, una familia, amigos y además de eso escribo y leo un poco. No es nada fácil sacar tiempo libre cuando trabajas doce horas diarias (No exagero trabajo de 9 am a 9 pm seis días a la semana) y las doce restantes deben dividirse entre familia, amigos, más trabajo (El que me espera en casa en forma de un cesto de ropa sucia, una escoba, un trapo y platos que lavar) y dormir escasas cuatro horas al día. _**

**_Incluso tener 5 minutos para sentarme a escribir es muy difícil. Obviamente un comentario me molesto mucho e invito a esa persona que piensa que el final es una porquería escrito en 5 minutos a intentar sobrevivir a mi maldita rutina y lograr escribir algo bueno, no me molestan las criticas cuando son constructivas pero esa forma tan grosera de describir algo en lo que me esforcé mucho me jode bastante._**

**_Pero aun así la mayoría de ustedes es lo que me importa y tengo noticias… no será solo un epilogo. Habrá varios que iré publicando poco a poco cuando me sea posible porque desde el principio ese era mi plan. _**

**_Ahora me despido de ustedes y espero les gustara este epilogo numero uno… que como notaron era sobre Theo y Luna. El próximo será sobre Pansy y Blaise. _**

**_Con cariño _**

**_Nox_**


	21. Epilogue 2

.

.

*_Yo **no **soy JK Rowling. **No **soy dueña de nada de lo extraído de los libros de Harry Potter y **No **gano nada monetariamente por escribir esto_

.

.

Como por arte de Magia

.

.

_Epilogo _

_Blaise & Pansy_

_._

_._

_._

_Blaise siempre había soñado con el día en que tendría su propia familia. Una esposa hermosa y unos cuantos hijos a quienes malcriar. Haber crecido con su madre y sus múltiples y tan variados padrastros había dejado una huella muy profunda en el chico. Soñaba con tener la familia que no había tenido antes. _

_Sabia que era algo ridículo y tremendamente femenino pero desde que conociera a Pansy Parkinson se imaginaba, en la privacidad de su mente que se casaba con Pansy. Que tenían dos hijos, un niño a quien llamarían Matteo y una preciosa niña de nombre Vera. _

_Claro que también había momentos en que dudaba que eso ocurriera algún día de verdad, Pansy siempre le había parecido tan bella, tan inalcanzable, al menos hasta ese baile en el que Pansy acepto ser su pareja._

_Esa noche su vida había cambiado y su destino se había trazado. _

_El la había besado esa noche. _

_Pansy le había sonreído con ternura al separarse de él y le beso suavemente en la mejilla antes de entrar a su habitación. Él permaneció allí fuera de su puerta por largo, largo tiempo sonriendo como un idiota al recordar el aroma de su perfume, el tacto de su piel, el calor de su cuerpo y el sabor de sus labios… estaba enamorado. _

_Al día siguiente había decidido que Pansy era la mujer de su vida y jamás dejaría escapar a esa belleza de ojos cautivantes. Había demorado días en que ella aceptara una segunda cita, semanas en que accediera a ser su novia y luego de varios meses de relación y de comprobar que ella era la indicada le propuso matrimonio. _

_Pansy lo había mirado a los ojos esa noche y por primera vez desde que estaban saliendo juntos ella le dijo **te amo**. _

_Esa fue respuesta suficiente para él. _

_Todo mundo los tachaba de locos por casarse apenas acabando el colegio, les decían que aun tenían que vivir miles de cosas antes de casarse y que al hacerlo condenaban su matrimonio al fracaso. Pero ellos sabían que todo lo que deseaban vivir podían hacerlo juntos. _

_Se casaron. _

_En una sencilla pero hermosa boda donde Draco y Theo fueron los padrinos y Hermione y Luna las damas de honor. _

_Viajaron por el mundo un par de años antes de establecerse finalmente en Londres mágico en una preciosa finca cercana a la mansión Malfoy donde desde la graduación vivía Hermione y habían adoptado la costumbre de cenar con ellos, Luna y Theo todas las noches de viernes._

_Justo como ese día. Habían estado charlando animadamente sobre la enorme barriga de Pansy a sus casi nueve meses de embarazo y sobre Luna y sus antojos al estar en el primer trimestre. Se habían reído de Blaise mientras Pansy les contaba como había terminado desmayándose de la impresión cuando el médico les mostro un video de un parto sin censura._

_La diversión había acabado en pánico y caos cuando Pansy aterrada había sujetado fuerte la mano de Draco y había murmurado muy bajito **¨Dragón… rompí aguas¨ **Blaise había comenzado a sudar y estaba pálido. Luna estaba haciendo un extraño baile para alejar a los Nargles y Theo intentaba en vano calmar a Blaise mientras Hermione y Draco ayudaban a Pansy a llegar a la chimenea. _

_Horas en San Mungo mas tarde una agotada Pansy sostenía en sus brazos un bulto pequeño arropado en finas mantas verdes mientras Draco sentado a su lado miraba embelesado al bebe, era precioso. Tan parecido a su adorada amiga que no podía evitar sentir un calorcillo en el pecho al verlo. _

_Matteo Zabini había llegado al mundo. _

_Blaise aun palido luego de vomitar la cena y de recuperarse de su desmayo entro con Theo, Luna y Hermione. Miro a Pansy unos instantes y luego al ver a Draco alejarse ocupo el lugar que dejara libre su amigo. _

_Contemplo a su hijo con ojos brillantes de orgullo paternal y no pudo evitar sonreírle agradecido a Draco, el padrino de su hijo, por estar con Pansy en el parto. Él amaba a esa mujer y claro a su bebe también pero simplemente no tenía el carácter suficiente como para soportar esas agónicas horas llenas de gritos, una Pansy furiosa y dolorida y diversos fluidos corporales. _

_¨Gracias Draco…¨_

_La sonrisa sincera de Draco los dejo impresionados a todos y más aun al ver a Hermione soltar una risita y besarlo en los labios luego de asentir imperceptiblemente a una muda pregunta del rubio. _

_¨Tranquilo Blaise… es una buena práctica para saber lo que me espera en unos meses¨_

_Blaise rio con alegría. Sobrinos, ahora además de su hermosa esposa y su perfecto Matteo tendría sobrinos a quienes malcriar, se pregunto fugazmente si sus pequeños compartirían casa en Howarts pero rápidamente decidió que al final eso no importaba mas porque ellos se encargarían de que ser un Slytherin, un Gryffindor o un Ravenclaw no los definiera como magos o que les impusiera con quien debían o no entablar amistad. _

_Ellos dejarían atrás los prejuicios porque después de todo habían pasado por una cruenta guerra para asegurar que sus hijos fueran libres… y lo serian, de eso estaba seguro. _

_Aun que no podía dejar de orar en un rincón de su mente a Merlín un sentido **¨Hufflepuff no… por favor que ninguno termine siendo un tejón¨** pero es que tampoco podía cambiar tanto de la noche a la mañana… _

_._

_._

_._

_Antes que nada... Que ningún tejón se me ofenda. Que su casa no tiene nada de malo pero bueno Blaise... Blaise es Blaise._

_Navidad resulto ser un caos de trabajo, mas trabajo y un sinfín de obligaciones familiares ¨impostergables¨ que me tienen agotada... pero me tome unos minutos para tener listo el epilogo de Blaise y Pansy. Es corto, lo sé, pero es un epilogo después de todo y solo lo hago para dejara claras algunas cosillas que la historia dejo sin resolver. _

_Próximamente el querido Harry aparecerá por aquí… quizá lo acompañe una horda de pelirrojos (Nox se encoje de hombros y suspira resignada) si mi caprichosa musa se digna a aparecer... si alguien la ve por allí holgazaneando disparen a las piernas por que les juro que ¡la necesito viva!_

_Con cariño, agradecimiento y deseándoles un espectacular año nuevo lleno de éxitos se despide de ustedes… _

**_Nox_**


	22. Epilogue 3

.

.

*_Yo **no **soy JK Rowling. **No **soy dueña de nada de lo extraído de los libros de Harry Potter y **No **gano nada monetariamente por escribir esto_

.

.

Como por arte de Magia

.

.

_Epilogo_

_ Harry_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-¡Harry James Potter! _

_Nada. Absolutamente nada era tan aterrador para el niño que vivió como los gritos de una colérica Ginny Potter, su extremadamente amada y aún más tremida esposa. Respirando profundo y preparándose para el inminente regaño del que pronto seria victima camino a pasos lentos y cansados por las escaleras de su casa, miro con nostalgia el sofá rojo burdeos en el que hasta hacia unos minutos descansaba a placer y con un suspiro de resignación llego hasta su habitación._

_-¡Harry! _

_Fijo sus ojos verdes en el sonrojado rostro de su esposa y contuvo la risa lo mejor que pudo, sabía que era lo mejor en esos casos o los gritos serian peores. Mantuvo su rostro sereno mientras veía a Ginny luchando con un entallado vestido azul turquesa mientras intentaba cerrar el cierre inconvenientemente ubicado en la espalda. _

_-¿Algún problema, amor?_

_Ginny miro con furia a su marido. ¨¿Algún problema, amor?" ¿Esa era la mejor pregunta que venía a su mente unineuronal en esos momentos? Reprimió un gruñido de rabia mientras se veía a sí misma en el espejo… era horrible. _

_Terrible. Una catástrofe… estaba gorda. _

_-Claro que no amor… ¿Tú crees que estar demasiado gorda como para entrar en este espectacular vestido es un problema?_

_Harry tembló. Ginny no era dulce a menos que su furia fuera tanta que amenazara desbordarse, porque su mujer no gritaba… hablaba con calma aterradora y frías miradas al menos al principio. _

_-Un problema se queda corto Potter… ¡es un desastre! Estoy tan gorda que no puedo subir el cierre y no podre usar este impactante vestido en la boda de Hermione… y es tu culpa. _

_-¿Por qué es mi culpa?_

_Pregunta equivocada, cerró los ojos esperando la explosión de gritos y reclamos, después de todo ya se estaba acostumbrando un poco a ellos luego de ser el mejor amigo del rey del drama de Ron y su notable desprecio por todo lo que tenía que ver con Hermione y Malfoy, especialmente cuando se trataba de ellos juntos. _

_ -¡Porque tú me embarazaste! _

_Sabía que estaba cavando su propia tumba al sonreír de satisfacción pero le resulto inevitable… saber que pronto tendría un hijo lo llenaba de masculina satisfacción y una felicidad indescriptible porque al fin tendría a su propia familia. _

_._

_._

_Después de una ausencia sumamente larga, el epilogo de Harry está listo. Como saben excusas existen miles pero solo diré que estos meses lejos los disfrute relajándome, adaptándome a la nueva sucursal de mi trabajo donde fui trasladada y recuperando el tiempo perdido con mi mejor amiga que recién volvió a la ciudad luego de años de radicar lejos de este infierno particular que llamamos hogar. _

_En fin espero estar por aquí pronto… _

_Se despide… _

_Nox _


	23. Epilogue 4

.

.

*_Yo **no **soy JK Rowling. **No **soy dueña de nada de lo extraído de los libros de Harry Potter y **No **gano nada monetariamente por escribir esto_

.

.

Como por arte de Magia

.

.

_Epilogo_

_Los Granger_

_Solos en su pintoresca casita en los suburbios de Londres muggle Jean y Henry miraban las viejas fotos de su familia, una fotografía de ese día en que su regalo más grande llego a su vida, el día en que Hermione nació, Henry aun lo recordaba claramente, el rostro sonrojado y sudoroso de su esposa que jamás le había parecido tan hermosa, tan fuerte y sobre todo recordaba el llanto estruendoso con el que si hija, su princesa, anunciaba al mundo su presencia. _

_Los recuerdos continuaban llegando a ellos y Jean no pudo contener más las lágrimas, quizá si ella hubiera sido una mejor madre, si se hubiera negado a que su hijita le fuera arrebatada de los brazos para ir a ese colegio mágico y ser educada en un mundo diferente al suyo, quizá nada de lo ocurrido hubiera pasado. _

_Saben que es parte de Hermione ser una bruja, ella nació con ese don especial pero Henry no logra superar del todo el miedo que le causan su hija y su don. _

_Los ojos castaños de Jean están enervados de lágrimas al recordar cómo meses atrás Hermione había aparecido en su puerta mirándolos con sus inmensos ojos color miel llenos de miedo y dolor, un sollozo se le escapó al recordar como ella se aferraba a ese chico alto y rubio que les presento como su novio mientras aun llorando les decía cuanto los amaba y cuanto sentía haberlos apartado de su vida de esa manera. _

_Una parte de ella solo deseaba correr hasta su bebe y abrazarla pero la otra quería correr lejos de ella asustada de lo que podría hacerle con ese palito de madera que asomaba en su bolsillo. Esa noche su hija les informo que se había graduado, con los mas altos honores, y que ya no viviría en el colegio. Henry estaba por hablar cuando ella con una sonrisa temblorosa les informo que aun cuando los amaba y le encantaría poder vivir de vuelta con ellos no lo haría. Ella se mudaría a la casa de su novio para darles el tiempo y espacio que necesitaban para pensar. _

_Eso había ocurrido meses atrás y en ese tiempo se habían negado a visitarla, lo deseaban sí, pero estaban asustados. Jean miro a su marido, tenía el mismo rostro cansado y envejecido que el suyo mientras en sus manos temblorosas sostenía una carta que habia llegado horas atras de parte del novio de su hija. _

_¨Señores Granger sé que esto es poco ortodoxo, es decir era mi deber como caballero haber pedido la mano de Hermione a su padre y me disculpo por tal falta de modales. Aun así la realidad es que Hermione y yo nos casaremos a finales de mes y sería un honor que nos acompañaran en ese día que será sin dudas el más importante de nuestra vida. _

_Se cuan asustados están pero Hermione aun es su hija, es la misma chiquilla de rizos indomables que usted señora Granger ama con locura y la misma pequeña que aprendió a leer a una edad anormalmente pronta para orgullo de usted señor Granger. Ella es su hija. Bruja o no ella sigue siendo la misma y se que la aman, es imposible no hacerlo. _

_Yo mismo la amo aun cuando va en contra de todo lo que me fue enseñado desde la cuna. Ella es todo lo que se supone debo odiar y aun así la amo. Por favor perdonen a su hija, ella los necesita. Necesita que su madre la abrace antes de caminar al altar y necesita a su padre para caminar a su lado por el pasillo… ella no me lo dijo pero sé que anhela cumplir con esa tradición muggle. _

_No dejen que el miedo a lo que desconocen separe a su familia… _

_Draco Malfoy¨_

_._

_._

_._

_Volví de nuevo con el penúltimo epilogo de esta historia que he llegado a amar, me esforcé (Aunque no lo parezca) le dedique tiempo y mientras la escribía pase buenos y malos momentos. La muerte de mi gatito y la de mi notebook, también por buenos momentos como el regreso de mi mejor amiga a la ciudad, un pequeño aumento de sueldo en mi empleo y la llegada de mi nueva laptop (Una HP y juro que es mera casualidad la marca, la compre por sus especificaciones técnicas y por el diseño que es hermoso) entre otras cosas más que me tienen si bien no feliz al menos satisfecha por el momento. _

_Se despide por penúltima vez de ustedes _

_Nox_


	24. Epilogue 5

.

.

*_Yo **no **soy JK Rowling. **No **soy dueña de nada de lo extraído de los libros de Harry Potter y **No **gano nada monetariamente por escribir esto_

.

.

Como por arte de Magia

.

.

_Epilogo_

_Snape_

_-Draco, cálmate._

_Severus Snape nunca pudo ser padre. El no logro encontrar a otra mujer que hiciera latir su corazón y conmover su helada alma como Lily Evans había hecho en su juventud pero tenía a su ahijado._

_Desde que Narcissa lo había colocado en sus brazos y el pequeño bebe lo mirara con sus ojos grises supo que no se negaría a ser su padrino. Lo cuidaría siempre de la mejor manera que le fuera posible incluso a costa de su propio bien. Ese día cuando Lucius y Narcissa lo nombraron oficialmente el padrino de Draco Lucius Malfoy se juró que sin importar nada su ahijado sobreviviría a toda costa. _

_-¿Qué pasa si su padre no llega? _

_Severus casi sonrió, casi, al ver como Draco no estaba preocupado porque se casaría sino porque temía que la mujer que amaba sufriera una nueva desilusión. Aun cuando no lo entendía del todo sabía que ese par se amaban. Pese a las viejas y arcaicas tradiciones y los siglos de enemistad y prejuicios ellos estaban enamorados. _

_-Entonces todo continuara de acuerdo al plan y la acompañare yo. _

_Draco sonrió aliviado, feliz de tener a su padrino, a su padre para casi todos los efectos y de que por fin se casaría con Hermione… su madre lo estaba volviendo loco con su necedad de mantenerlos en cuartos separados hasta su noche de bodas. _

_-Gracias padrino. _

_Volvió a recomponer su seria expresión de siempre mientras veía al rubio acomodar su túnica de gala y peinar un poco su cabello rubio con los dedos. _

_-Draco… ¿Ya decidiste sobre las ofertas de empleo que te llegaron?_

_El rubio lo miro sonriente ante su nada sutil escaneo de información, le había contado a su padrino que le habían llegado unas cuantas ofertas de varios departamentos del Ministerio de Magia hacia unos días antes de que su padrino le propusiera una más. Ser el profesor de pociones el próximo año. _

_-No me interesa ser Auror, el departamento de control de criaturas mágicas es más del tipo de Hermione y el departamento de misterios es demasiado… excéntrico para mi gusto. Solo aceptare la vacante en Hogwarts para ser el profesor de pociones si se cumplen con mis condiciones_

_Severus sonrió sin disimulo esta vez, al menos no estaría solo en el inmenso colegio lleno de niños, adolescentes sobrecargados de hormonas, profesores insubordinados y fantasmas entrometidos. Tener a su ahijado le garantizaba al menos tener interesantes partidas de ajedrez y algunas horas de preparación de pociones complicadas con ayuda de alguien que al menos sabe lo que hace. Si eso implicaba que Draco solo trabajara en el castillo durante el día pues le parecía perfecto. _

_-Considéralas cumplidas, Draco. _

_._

_._

_._

_La realidad es que este capítulo no existía ni estaba en mis planes pero por alguna razón cuando estaba por publicar el ultimo capitulo pensé en Snape y me di cuenta que no lo había incluido en los epílogos por lo que obedeciendo a un capricho de mi musa y como un auto regalo de cumpleaños (El pasado 29 de mayo) añadí este diminuto momento ahijado-padrino que me encanto imaginar, así que como ya notaron soy impredecible y poco confiable pues a pesar que dije que el anterior es el penúltimo resulto no ser así… _

_Por eso solo me despido sin prometer nada… _

_Nox_


	25. Epilogue 6

.

.

*_Yo **no **soy JK Rowling. **No **soy dueña de nada de lo extraído de los libros de Harry Potter y **No **gano nada monetariamente por escribir esto_

.

.

Como por arte de Magia

.

.

_Epilogo_

_Los Malfoy_

_._

_._

_._

_Contrario a lo que ella siempre pensó que pasaría la noche previa a su boda habia estado sumamente tranquila. Nada de nervios, sin dudas ni absolutamente nada que la hiciera pensar en que estaba en un error por casarse tan apresuradamente. _

_No estaba embarazada como todo el mundo pensaba, no era una boda para evitar que el futuro heredero Malfoy naciera fuera de matrimonio. Ni tampoco estaba siendo chantajeada, forzada o manipulada. Solo estaba enamorada. _

_Ella entendía que no necesitaban casarse tan rápido pero deseaban hacerlo. Sus amigos le habían dicho que lo pensara bien pues si se casaba ahora ya no podria vivir muchas experiencias como vivir por su cuenta, divertirse con amigos o conocer otros chicos pero Hermione siempre a sido una chica lista y racional. _

_Claro que sabia esas cosas, pero ella había pasado meses ocultandose en bosques olvidados de la mano de Merlín y eso para ella contaba como vivir por su cuenta, ser una mujer casada no le impediría salir a beber un café con Pansy y Luna cada que lo deseara y siendo honesta no quería conocer mas chicos. _

_Ella ya tenia al suyo y era maravilloso... ¿Para qué buscar otro? _

_Así que decidida afronto los últimos detalles con una sonrisa amplia y el corazón acelerado por la emoción. Esa mañana, la del día en que por fin su Dragón seria oficialmente su marido, despertó feliz y sonriente. _

_su deslumbrante gesto no desapareció ni siquiera mientras era tratada como una muñeca, vestida, peinada y maquillada sin saber quien hacia exactamente que, ella solo era consciente de que Narcissa, Pansy y Luna la atacaban a base de hechizos para dejarla hermosa. _

_Su sonrisa se tambaleo un poco al pensar que solo faltaba su madre... si tan solo pudieran perdonarla. Los amaba, eran su familia. _

_-Estas hermosa, hija..._

_Hermione se quedo petrificada al escucharla... su voz, incluso su aroma a dentífrico y frutas llegaban a ella con claridad, parpadeo un poco mirando los ojos de su madre. Era real... estaba allí. _

_-Mamá... _

_Jean sonrió avergonzada mientras una imponentemente elegante mujer rubia la miraba con simpatía infundiéndole el valor que necesitaba para caminar hasta su hija y extender un pequeño paquete negro frente a ella. _

_-Se que eres bruja, lo comprendo, pero eres mi hija también, una ¿Muggle? Si, creo que tu novio nos llamo así, por eso quiero darte esto, quiero que continúes la tradición de la familia. _

_Abrió la cajita negra mostrandole un bello collar, una fina cadena plateada con un corazón mediano salpicado de pequeños diamantes... _

_-Este collar fue de mi madre, a pasado por mas de seis generaciones y es tu turno de tenerlo. Eso cubre algo viejo y algo nuevo para ti. _

_Hermione miro con los ojos acuosos a su madre unos instantes antes de que se quitara su propio anillo de compromiso, un hermoso zafiro azul brillaba delicadamente mientras era colocado en una fina cadena para luego colgarlo en el cuello de su hija sonriente. _

_-Con esto ya llevas algo azul y como quiero que me lo regreses, tienes algo prestado. Te amo hija, se muy feliz. _

_Contuvo las lagrimas mientras su madre la abrazaba hablándole en el oído y fue un poco mas feliz, aun si solo recuperaba a su madre eso la acercaba mas a su final feliz. Se separo de su madre, aliso las arrugas de su vestido lo mejor que pudo y decidida comenzó a caminar rumbo al salón donde seria la ceremonia, seguramente el Director Snape ya estaba completamente de mal humor por esperarla. _

_Una lagrima traicionera se le escapo al ver que en la puerta del salón no estaba el Director Snape, en la puerta esperándola se encontraba su padre... mirándola con orgullo y una tímida sonrisa. _

_Ninguno dijo nada, el ofreció su brazo y ella lo tomó. Feliz comenzó a caminar del brazo su padre y al verlo allí la dejo sin aliento, su casi esposo estaba increíblemente atractivo. Las miradas de boba estaban a la orden del día entre las mujeres presentes en la ceremonio... pero Draco Malfoy era suyo. _

_-Cuidala._

_Su padre no dijo nada mas mientras dejaba su mano sobre la de Draco y se marchaba a sentarse con su esposa y Narcissa, Hermione solo apretó fuerte la mano de su Dragón y sonrió. La suave piel, sus ojos de plata liquida y su voz seductora mientras trazaba distraídos círculos en el dorso de su mano la dejaron sin aliento mientras el hablaba tan bajo que solo ella podría escucharlo._

_-Siempre... _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Después de mucho tiempo por fin llegamos al ultimo epilogo. Esta vez si sera definitivo, me despido de esta historia que me a provocado miles de ratos de estrés, enfados con mi musa pero sobretodo muchas sonrisas al ver sus comentarios... son lectoras geniales y como regalo por mi cumpleaños solo les pido un comentario contándome que les pareció el final? _

_Se despide por ultima vez en esta historia... _

_Nox_

_Ah! Antes de marcharme solo puedo decirles que nos leeremos pronto en mi próxima historia... _


End file.
